ALL FOR LOVE
by Burning Artist
Summary: COMPLETE - An emotional 7th year HR story full of mysteries. Will also appeal to Draco fans. The Trio's final adventure will take your breath away.
1. A heart that soars

**A/N: **This story was complete about **2 weeks before book 5 came out**. So, as you may notice, certain characters have found themselves to be ALIVE or in a different situations then they should be in. So take no mind. It's not like I knew...****

**Disclaimer: **If J. K. Rowling is God to the HP universe… and I have manipulated this world does that mean I am defying god? Naah… I'm just having fun because it belongs to her regardless!

* * *

****

**Chapter 1**

**"A Heart that soars"**

It all seemed like it happened an eternity ago… When danger lurked at every corner and fear tarnished the walls of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, all this had passed, the Dark Lord had finally fallen and the world could now breathe easily. It was all thanks to a trio of magical 6th year students: the famous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger who with their magic and strong friendship had come together (with the great Albus Dumbledore and other powerful wizards) and left "He-who-must-not-be named" nothing but a dark memory. Everything was peaceful and the trio had only one thing to worry about: The following year… and love!

Summer had been longer than anything Ron had ever experienced. Harry had been very busy moving in with his Godfather Sirius Black and Hermione had not sent him any owls during those hot days in July. He looked hazily at the ceiling of his bedroom and wondered what he should do now. The Weasley house had become so quiet after Fred and George had left to start their own business and Percy had moved in with his girlfriend Penelope in London, so he could spend more time working at the ministry. Ron just felt a gloom fall over him that day on August 31st when someone entered abruptly.

"Hello… Are you alright Ron?" said a sweet voice as they entered the room.

"Oh! Ginny, you startled me. Yes, yes I'm fine. Just a bit bored,"

"Well… we start school tomorrow… aren't you exited about that?"

"I suppose… I wonder what will happen. Oh, right. Nothing will happen this year. I nearly forgot," he said sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"But aren't you happy about this?" said the pretty ginger haired girl.

"You know Ginny… I'm not sure I am,"

Suddenly Molly Weasley entered the room and opened the door hastily.

"Ron! Ron! Oh! So you are here. I guess it is broken after all,"

"What is it mum?" asked Ron lifting from his bed.

"Oh nothing dear, it's our clock. It told me you were in prison and I knew that had to be wrong so I came to see if you were here. I guess I'll have to get it fixed," she said leaving the room and muttering something about old magical items.

The following morning Ron had gotten all his belongings together and placed them in his car. He had worked part-time during the entire summer to afford it and bought it second hand from an eccentric, flashy Wizard. He often used it to travel around the countryside when he had to think. The real reason he got it however, was to visit Harry and Hermione who both lived in muggle surroundings. He placed Ginny's, and his own, trunk in the boot and Ginny sat in front with him. No later than a minute after, they zoomed off to Platform 9 ¾. The ride was long but after a while on the road, Ginny spoke.

"I can't wait to get back to school!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too…" said Ron weakly.

"Alright, PLEASE tell me what's wrong Ron? You've been moping quite a bit and it's not in your nature at all!"

"It's really noting you know!" he said as he drove past some cars.

"Liar! I told you what happened between Harry and I last year so why won't you tell me about this?"

"It - It has nothing to do with the same things you were dealing with Ginny… besides… we're here,"

They were there all right! King's Cross was right in front of them as they parked near an alley way. Ginny took her things and put them on the floor. Ron did the same but afterwards got close to the car and said: "Ok… now you remember what I told you? Go straight back to the Burrow girl, and DON'T pick up anyone! Just drive safely," he finished as he took out his wand.

"Illuros Persona" he said as a person suddenly appeared in the car. It was a duplicate of him!

Ron's conjured twin sat comfortably inside the vehicle as it began to move on it's own. The fake Ron had decided to hold on to the stirring wheel but had a completely vacant expression. The car gave a joyful BEEP and trailed off into the streets. Both Weasleys carried their things to the platform and passed through a solid barrier between 9 and 10. Ron, still a bit distracted had barely heard a very familiar voice echoing behind him … it was Harry.

"Ron!" said Harry as he ran along, his school robes already on.

"Harry!" said Ron as his face cheered up a bit.

"Hello Ron!" he said nearly making the tall, freckled boy topple over. "…Ginny," finished Harry slowly as she looked back at him with a friendly stare.

"Hello! How's life with Black?" said Ginny still smiling.

"Oh… err – good! He's great really, my dad couldn't have known a better man,"

"Well that's great! Oh! There's Katherine and Melissa! Would you mind placing my stuff on the train Ron?" she asked innocently.

"Sure princess!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Good! Bye-bye!" she laughed as she ran along to see her friends.

"Biggest mistake I've ever made…" said Harry in a deep sigh.

"It's ok Harry, it could have ended worse. Besides, I hate the idea that I'd have to beat you up if it did," said Ron cheerfully, he was starting to feel like his old self again.

"Yeah, Hermione's already in the cabin. I'll help you put everything away and we can go and see her!"

"Sure," said Ron with a bit less energy. "Great, Miss Granger will finally grace me with her presence after not even writing to me for so long!" thought Ron as everything was put away and they entered the train.

Ron and Harry finally made it through the train and into their cabin. As the boys sat down, the first thing that came into view was a large book that hid a bushel of brown hair. A glimmer came from the person's robes as the sun hit the window in the compartment. Ron looked at the shine and saw it read: "Head Girl".

"Of Course!" thought Ron as he gently poked the girl of the shoulder. "Hermione, I don't know if you really care but I'm here!" said Ron cynically.

Hermione's eyes popped out from the top of the book and slid back down again. She marked the page she was on and placed it right next to her. By now Ron was looking at Harry like he'd had expected her becoming Head Girl all along.

"So Ron, how are you? See anything interesting during the summer?" she said pointedly.

"No, not really…" he said looking casually out the window. "Nothing seems very exciting after last year,"

"I know what you mean. It was so wild! I remember when…" she said hurriedly but Ron's mind did that same little trick it did last year.

He couldn't seem to hear a word she was saying anymore. She had started to play with her hair again. He HATED the fact that everything seemed so hazy when she did that, that she looked so coy and playful. More so, when she made those eyes… Ah, those glittery, half-closed eyes. It was always worse when she lowered her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes… Yes, just like that! And that smile, it was like she was playing with him. Like she knew that he enjoyed seeing her mouth move in that way.

"…So you can imagine what I thought about it afterwards!" Hermione finished as Ron snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Oh-yes! Yes! Wow! I can imagine!" he said trying not to look like an ignorant.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" said Hermione furious.

"What? Well -" muttered Ron.

"Sure he did, but let's not talk about this ok? The last thing we need is to be reminded of HIM! He's dead and that's that!" said Harry. "So, I guess you have your work cut out for you now that you're Head Girl Hermione,"

"Yes, but it's really too bad none of you got to be Head Boy even if Justin deserves it,"

"Did you really think that I'd be Head Boy Hermione? I'd sooner be made Filch's assistant!" said Ron.

"Nonsense! You're very bright Ron! You just have to realize the potential you have!"

"Yeah, potentially nothing," said Ron with a laugh.

"That's not funny!" said Hermione crossly.

"Maybe I should try something else," said Harry who didn't want to hear silly arguments all day. "So Ron, how's your arm? Really for this season?" said Harry.

"You bet Captain!" said Ron saluting him like a soldier. "I've had less practice blocking Fred and George's bludgers and quaffle this summer cause they were so busy but don't worry! This Keeper, is in good shape!" said Ron pulling up a sleeve and showing his bicep.

Ron HAD gotten a bit wider because of Quidditch and Hermione seemed somewhat surprised by the sudden bulge in his arm. He no longer looked lanky because of his height and filled out better then he had ever thought. Harry had decided to have fun by hanging on to it and pulling it down but although he had also gotten bigger, he was still typically skinnier than Ron. Harry couldn't really pull down Ron's arm without part of his weight helping him along. Harry had a nice slimness to him that was still perfect for his Quidditch position as Seeker.

"You boys!" sighed Hermione as they continued on their way to Hogwarts.

The train stopped, the trio made their way passed the station and walked to their carriages. However, there was a face there that they didn't expect to see at Hogwarts ever again: it was Draco Malfoy. The young Slytherin had taken part in the trials they had faced against Lord Voldermort and although he had ended up helping them in the end, Draco had proclaimed that he'd never set foot in Hogwarts again. Obviously that wasn't the case. He was also absented of his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle because of the tragedy that had befallen them that very year. They had been hit with the most deadly of "Forbidden curses" and left Draco to face a new year at Hogwarts alone. The Gryffindors wondered what to do. Should they go and talk to him? Even though he had helped them during a crucial moment, they still didn't consider themselves friends. With the awkwardness in mind, they decided to follow far behind and not to let him notice them.

After the thunder of carriages had quieted they had found themselves before school and entered into the Great Hall. Without surprise, they saw Malfoy sit in a very deserted Slytherin table. Sadly, only 20 or so students were left as many of their parents, had joined with Voldermort during his highest reign in power. Before long, the first years arrived and the sorting was complete. They could see Justin walking about shining his Head Boy badge in front of the new Hufflepuffs as they stared in admiration. Everything about Hogwarts seemed more cheerful and the feast never tasted better! Hermione had also been circling around the Hall, saying hello to the first years. Ron and Harry were having a heated conversation about who'd they'd hired for the missing chaser position after their last player ducked out when Hermione had then returned, looked about the room contented and strangely asked: "You guys want to leave early?"

"What? Why?" asked Harry.

"Because – I want to see how good you've both gotten at Quidditch! The pitch should be deserted,"

"Hermione, are you ok? You don't feel ill do you?" said Ron holding his hand to her forehead.

"No! I'm just interested! Get your things and I'll see you there!" she said as she winked and walked out of the room.

"Weird," said Ron.

"Maybe she'll finally confess her undying love to you?" said Harry laughing.

"Yeah, I can see it: "I love Ron! I love to HIT Ron! I love to tell Ron he looks like an idiot!" said the boy with a girly voice.

"Well, then maybe YOU should be the one?" said Harry as he got up and out of the Great Hall.

"Right but why should I bother?" said Ron to himself as he rose from his chair to meet Harry at the door.

They got their things and headed outside, the air was nice and fresh and both Harry and Ron were having fun making loop-de-loops around the goal posts. Ron closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe peacefulness wasn't so bad? Maybe it was about time they took the time to enjoy the simple things in life? Maybe it was time he sorted out his feeling for a pretty, bushy-haired girl? Maybe he should USE what happened last year to his advantage? Maybe he should stop saying MAYBE and just go for it! And let tangled feelings un-messy themselves. Well, at least that what he thought until he saw a Hermione walking into the pitch... but she wasn't alone.

Up and into the air flew Draco, shouting irritably at the Hermione who stayed glued to the floor.

"Now come on! I saw how miserable you were! And I can give you all the right to be here as a part of my responsibility as Head Girl! Now fly!"

"Granger! Don't you start giving me orders!" shouted Malfoy a few feet above Hermione.

"Oh, let your pride go Mal… Draco," she said with a mocking tone to his name.

Ron was confused. She wanted to help him feel better? Since when did she ever care for him? Harry seemed to be just as puzzled as she swooped down near the floating Malfoy and Hermione.

"Eh… What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Ask Granger!" said Draco crossing his arms.

"It is my duty to care for the well being of ALL of the Hogwarts students! So, that's what I'm doing,"

"But -" Harry looked at Malfoy baffled, "He doesn't even WANT to be here,"

"That's right!" shouted Draco.

"What are YOU doing here?" said Ron flying in.

"Stop asking me! I've been brought here against my free will! Granger was going to tell the teachers something – err – something… if I didn't come!"

"That's right! Now, why don't you two practice seeking," said Hermione with the Quidditch box under her arm. She opened it and released the snitch. "And – umm – well… you can't really do much can you Ron?"

"Not without another player,"

"Oh…" said Hermione as she saw both Harry and Malfoy chasing the snitch out of pure competition.

Ron saw another episode floating in his mind. Yes, Harry and Draco had gone and he was alone with her again, just like last year. However, there were no demons or Death Eaters chasing them this time and sadly, that made all the difference.

"So…" he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I – err – I don't know," she said timidly.

"Want to run away?" he said in quiets whispers.

"What?" said Hermione lifting her gaze towards him.

"Just like the last time…" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes grew larger. She remembered this line. She remembered what had happened but did she want to relive it again?

"MOVE IT WEASLEY!" shouted Draco as he flew past the two on the floor.

"Haha!! Got it! Go it you Slytherin GIT!" cried Harry moments after.

"What was that Potter?" shouted Malfoy. "A GIT am I?"

"Yeah!" laughed Harry and to everyone's surprise… Draco laughed as well but tried hard not to show it.

Hermione looked very pleased with herself after she heard that but then returned her attention to Ron and to his proposition. Ron smiled fearfully and said: "I should really stop saying stupidities… Let's go before it gets too dark," And so they all left the pitch with Draco feeling more strangely comforted then he had in a while. Ron re-evaluated what he had said to Hermione as she stared at him from time to time. He wondered if running away really was the answer…


	2. Inertia

**Author's Note:** PURLEZE Review… I'm feeling neglected here! And tell your friends! LOL. The more people that are reviewing the more I put up. I'm putting up more to get people hooked but if this gets no attention… then what's the point right?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP otherwise I'd be stinkin' rich and bloody brilliant! Woohoo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 "Inertia" 

The weeks went by and things had subtly changed around them. Draco was now on non-threatening terms with the group, perhaps mainly for the lack of support, but still didn't shunt or tease them. Hermione seemed strangely distant, particularly to Ron and as if the tension between them wasn't enough the castle had begun to fill with rats to the disgust of its students. It seemed that Hogwarts was looking as down as Ron's mood and that fleeting high that they had experience during the beginning of the year had rapidly faded. Harry had gone to the Gryffindor common room one day to see if he could find either Hermione or Ron but he found Ginny instead. She was sitting comfortably, alone in an armchair and was sipping some tea.

"Hi, Ginny," said Harry uneasily.

"Oh, Hello Harry," she replied.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"Cause… Well… I was waiting for you,"

Harry's heart began to beat fast.

"For me? Why?" he said.

"Well, Ron's been acting strange and I want to know why. You're his best friend Harry! I thought that maybe you should know,"

"Oh," he said disappointed. "Well, my guess is that it has A LOT to do with last year," said Harry now sitting next to Ginny.

"Last year? During you fight with…"

"Yeah. There were so many things that happened, some that might mean more to some people than to others,"

"Oh, Please tell me! I want to know," she said sweetly.

"How can I ever deny you anything," he said as he began to tell the story.

"Well, after the Death Eaters had us cornered when we had entered the school, we had to split up to avoid being caught. At that point, Malfoy had joined us because of what had happened with his father. So I left with him and Hermione and Ron were left together. Ron told me the rest after a whole week of trying to get him to say anything… As they were heading off in one direction they hid in a tight space and there, Hermione started to cry. Ron comforted her and said that there would be no one there to hurt her as long as he was around. He told her he would always be there for her and that, one day; they'd run away from all their troubles and all the dangers they faced… together.  He basically made a full confession of love but without really saying it. He'd even tried to kiss her but during that time…"

"You had fallen for her and she for you," whispered Ginny sadly.

"I regret that ever happening Ginny. I knew after a short time that she wasn't for me, that I never should have betrayed my real feelings,"

"Harry, please. It's too late for that… I left you for a reason but apparently there's still more to tell about Ron and Hermione... so please continue," 

"Well… Hermione had pushed him away, but Ron had sufficed with kissing her cheek. It seems that that kiss had made far more of an impact than she'd expected. After we "got together" and broken up she really seemed to not know what to think concerning him, which might be why she didn't send him any owls. So you see Ginny, I think Hermione feels more for him than she's letting on and is scared to go through it again, afraid what might happen if she lets him into her heart the way she did me,"

Ginny looked at the floor. She didn't know what to feel. This was a very complex story but she had always known about the way that her brother had felt about Hermione. She also know that brown eyed-girl sort of knew it herself yet decided herself on HER boyfriend. It was all a case of mistakes leading into nothing. She hugged Harry and said: "Well, at least we all know where we stand now,"

***

Ron had begun running… Faster - Faster… he headed towards the library.  He was going to do it! He was going to catch her! She had eluded him long enough and if he didn't see her face he would surely go mad! Her ignoring him was one thing, but he needed to know for himself why this lack of attention was destroying him. If seeing her face after having it denied in class by huge books and student's heads would make him feel the same way he did that night at the Quidditch pitch, then he knew that the remainders of his moments of weakness had stayed embedded in his heart. That he had feelings he needed to sort out. He just needed to know for sure that what he felt was an attachment deeper then friendship even if he knew that no matter the outcome, his feelings wouldn't be returned. But alas, she was nowhere to be seen. He was sure he saw her go up the staircase but it seemed he was wrong. 

"Why is she hiding herself from me?" Ron thought.

He returned to the Gryffindor tower to see Harry and Ginny talking. Out of fear of intruding, he decided to take his Quidditch things out to clear his head. He sighed and walked outside, the fresh air would cool him off. He arrived at the pitch. No one could be seen so he removed his shirt and stretched. His body was now less lanky and far more toned. He was taking out his Quidditch robes as he heard a gasp. He saw her look into him with those deep brown eyes. Hermione was walking along the entrance and looked awfully surprised to see Ron, shirtless no less.

"R-R-Ron…" muttered Hermione.

"I eh -" said Ron with half his shirt on.

"I-I-I didn't know! I mean that I should have checked if-if you need the pitch! Sorry!"

"No! Please don't leave!" he shouted now fully dressed.

Hermione was about to spin around until she saw the longing in his eyes. She then bravely marched forward, and went to speak to him

"So… How…"

"How am I? I'm terrible! I haven't been able to talk to you in ages!" he said.

"Oh... Yes, well I've been -"

"Busy? No, I don't buy it! Not for a moment! You've been avoiding me and I want to know why," questioned Ron.

"Ron… You'll catch cold with just your robes on…"

"Don't change the subject Hermione! Now please, answer me,"

As Hermione was about to breathe a word out, there was a sudden thunder and rain began to poor on them like a flash! Hermione grabbed Ron's waist afraid of the sudden noise. He looked down at her as they both began to dampen under the rain. Water trickled down her nose and fell on her bottom lip. It looked nice and moist just like that tear that tempted him to advance on her the first time. He grabbed her tightly and they both ran into the Player's room. His heart was beating at a thousand miles and hour as they remained inside. She was completely soaked from head to toe. Hermione didn't dare to look up as she strained her hair for she knew exactly what she'd see. Ron's nice built glistening like a liquid statue; water running down his face, hair wet and limp. Now wasn't the time for hormones to take over… even she knew that.

"No…" he thought. "You've got to resist Ron… She didn't care for you that way then, what makes you think she will now,"

Hermione continued to stare at the floor. Questions started to come to the boy's mind as regularly as his heart beats. What if she DID care for him that way? What if the reason she was ignoring him was because she wasn't sure what to do? So he walked over to her and titled her face up so she could finally look him in the eyes. Hermione felt goose bumps on her skin for one part, because of the cool draft that suddenly came from nowhere and in another part from Ron's stare. As Ron continued to piece together the puzzle in his mind, Hermione soon found out that the draft wasn't dreamt up at all.

"Oh… What's going on?" said Draco now entering the players changing room.

"Draco!" said Hermione.

"Malfoy! I err -" he said as he lowered him arm.

"Well, I didn't know I'd be interrupting anything. I would have brought about 10 other people with me if that was the case," he said in a strange smirk, one that hid another meaning.

"Draco, sorry. I know I told you that I'd wait for you outside but it started to rain and -" said Hermione.

"It's fine by me! I see Weasley's stolen my time. I'll call on you next time Granger. I still need some practice to get you sad Gryffindors at the first match. And it won't be pretty Weasley!" he said as he ducked out of the room part of his Quidditch robes over his head.

Ron turned to Hermione surprised.

"You've been letting him have extra hours of practice?"

"He asked and as long as I was there he could,"

"Hermione, you'll be sabotaging the team if you do that! Does Harry know?"

"Of course he doesn't! Then he'd want me to tell him everything I saw!"

"But – but how could you?"

"I'm Head Girl Ron! He simply asked me! He couldn't schedule anything cause he doesn't have a full team yet, and with the lack of Slytherins how could he? It doesn't surprise me that he'd still want to train though. A lot of things had happened to Draco and he just wants to escape sometimes," she said with a tinge of color in her cheeks, she wasn't in the mood to have to justify herself.

"Well… It seems you know what he's going through far better then anyone else, right Hermione?! Maybe I was wrong. The REAL reason you're ignoring me is cause your spending all your time with him am I right? Poor, broken-hearted Draco!"

"What are you talking about?!" said Hermione, her hair starting to frizz.

And with that Ron stomped away leaving Hermione confused and angered. "I should have known! I should have known! She doesn't care for me the way I do for her and she never will!" he thought as he disappeared into the castle far more soaked then before and FAR more heart-broken.

Days went by before Ron had even breathed a word to Hermione. He wouldn't dare look at her and conveniently enough, whenever he did, Malfoy was close by. He couldn't understand what had happened. Malfoy had always been so terrible to Hermione yet she treated him like he was an old friend. He told his worries to Harry, while taking out the part about him nearly wanting to kiss her again but the black-haired boy simply told Ron what he knew.

"You're reading this all wrong. You know how Hermione is about people or creatures that are somewhat needy or need help. Remember her S.P.E.W. movement 3 years ago? And her getting Crookshanks because he was the only animal that wasn't wanted at the Pet Shop? She's just like that Ron, she can't see anyone not getting help when they need it,"

"But – This is MALFOY!"

"I know. I think Malfoy's just taking advantage of this though; can get more practice hours this way that dirty-" began Harry until Ron cut him off.

"That's not fair! It's not right!"

"Well, the only way to know is to ask him," said Harry as he saw Malfoy, walking down the hall. "I suggest you ask if he wants more with Herm then just for Quidditch. I know that's what you think,"

Ron looked at the Slytherin as he walked confidently passed them. He didn't see Ron or Harry so the redhead had a chance to back out when ever he wanted. "He's right. If I know that they really are… together… then, I'll be able to put my feelings a side," So Ron marched up to Malfoy at a quick pace to catch him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Malfoy…" Ron said weakly.

"Weasley, what do you want?" said snobbishly.

"I… I want to ask if – err -" muttered Ron, asking this question was harder then he thought. For one part, he didn't want to hear that he was right, for the other if he was wrong Draco would be making fun of him for asking.

"What? If you are just going to stand around there, looking brain-dead, then you'll be wasting my time. Out with it Weasley,"

"I want to know if… If you and Hermione are… well… are…"

"Are??" he questioned.        

"If you both are going out!" he spat, this was it! What would be the answer?

Draco's eyes grew to twice their size, as many faces seemed to tear their way from their conversations just to look at the two. Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was surrounded by a few Hufflepuffs, began to murmur things and soon the voices were spreading like wildfire. "Granger and Malfoy?" "Did you know?" "No! I didn't! What an odd couple?" "Malfoy and Granger… sick!" Malfoy had a panicked stare as he heard the whispers. This would damage his reputation! He'd be humiliated in his house and unable to face the very few people that remained in it! Weasley wasn't going to get away with this!!!

"Are you CRAZY Weasley! Me, Draco Malfoy, the only hope the Malfoy family has left! Going out with mudblood filth?! You must be INSANE!" he shouted so loud that even the people in the corridors could hear.

"So you're not -" began Ron ignoring the stares from the other students. 

"NO!"

Harry wasn't sure what to think now. He saw Malfoy look at all the people. Was he saying this to save face? Or was he really uninvolved with Hermione? Harry walked up to Ron and put his hand on his shoulder. The redhead turned to face him just as Malfoy stomped out of the hall. 

"Maybe this wasn't the best place to ask Ron," said Harry…


	3. Vertigo

A/N: Yay! People are reading! I'm very happy! Just to tell you that this story's chapter lengths vary dramatically! It might be 12 pages for one… then 5 pages for another… but I'm not changing a thing from it because that the way it was originally made. This story is 27 chapters long so bare with me here. 

I wrote this one on a whim originally. The level of fluff in this story was intended because I tend to put either very small quantities or none at all. So I was trying to write a love story with the first part of this. Then it panned out into an adventure… so those who aren't that much into this sort of thing… you'll be okay after the first few chapters.

**Disclaimer**: "Harry Potter – not mine – urg – grunt"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3 "Vertigo" 

They resumed classes normally, except that Ron had his head glued to the desk for the entire time. As the days went by, his energy seemed to drain away and Hermione remained more distant then ever. He would spend most of his time playing with a scurrying charm and amuse himself at seeing the fat rodents run. Even during Quidditch practice he was distracted and dazed. Hermione was so wrapped up in her Head Girl duties that she barely went near them and Ron's heart wouldn't let him rest as he gazed mindlessly into nothingness. Ron figured that Hermione must have heard of his interrogation with Draco and decided to stray from him even more then before (probably out of pride and anger) but one thing was assured, Draco was nowhere near her anymore. 

Harry had never seen Ron and Hermione fight for so long, although this fight was very different then the usual ones. Ron wanted to see Hermione, this was obvious, but he didn't want to face his doubts, doubts that he couldn't be just friends with her anymore. That he couldn't just look at her and call her idiot or a bookworm without thinking about how adorable she was or how her little habits amused him. Ron thought that the absence of her warm gaze would make him forget his feelings and make the pain bearable. Harry however, was getting quite sick of this silliness and knew that enough was enough.

It was soon Halloween, and everything from the trio's seating arrangements had changed. Hermione was sitting next to Neville Longbottom, who had become quite tall and handsome and Parvati Patil who was going out with him. She was talking happily with them as Ron stared at her through the goblets and decorations without her noticing.

"She's taking all this well… not being friends with me that is…" said Ron as he turned to look at Harry.

"You know she's just scared…"

"Scared? Scared of who? Me?"

"Of you two together. I think it's time for you both to confess to each other what you really feel," said Harry.

"She knows how I feel about her,"

"But you never said the words did you? You never REALLY asked her out, you never REALLY said you liked her,"

"I know… But… it took me so long to try to talk to her after I found out about you two… and she said she didn't like me that way anyways so… all signs point to "NO" Harry,"

"You're both so thick-headed!" said Harry. "Just have a little courage. Tell her how you feel and wait for her answer. What's the harm in trying?"

"Not having her as a friend?"

"Hey, I tried, it didn't work and we're still friends. Now DO IT!"

"What? Right NOW?"

"Yes! Right now! The Feast should be starting and I expect you to be going out before Christmas! So better get started now!"

"You're daft Harry, you know that?"

At Hermione's end of the table, Neville was telling them about the recommendation he got from Dumbledore to study with Professor Neildlemore, the magical agricultural specialist in Ireland. He was also ecstatic to report that Neildlemore seemed to have accepted Neville under his tutelage. With this excitement coursing through his veins Neville managed to tip over Hermione's pumpkin juice.

"Oh! Sorry Hermione!" said Neville calming down.

"It's alright Neville, no harm done…" said Hermione wiping off the juice.

"I guess I'll always be a klutz. I should have grown out of it by now," he said embarrassed.

"Well, you're MY klutz!" said Parvati with a smile as she kissed him gently.

Hermione sighed quietly as they kissed. It looked very nice. She then turned her head nonchalantly and locked eyes with Ron who was staring. She could feel her heart race at the sight of his deep blue eyes… eyes she fell into, happily drowning in the soft coolness of his gaze. Yet there was fire. "What a contrast Ron Weasley is," thought Hermione. His eyes deep in crystal gleam only to be heated by his burning red hair. She turned her head slowly tearing that stare away. Should she go and talk to him? Was it time to tell him that he made her feel fuzzy inside? That now, she felt sure that it was more then a response to his caring for her. That it was her own desires fluttering and tingling her body. "Stupid Ron…" she whispered. "Why do you have to be so -"

"Hermione… can we talk for a bit?" said a voice as the girl, released from her daze, looked up.

There standing was Ron with the most sympathetic face she'd ever seen. How could she say no?

"No!" sounded a voice behind her. "I know what this is about! You won't do it Weasley!! And neither will you Granger!" it was Malfoy.

Everyone turned around to see Malfoy looking rather cross. He looked at Hermione with the greatest loathing anyone's ever seen. He never even looked at Harry that way during the times he REALLY despised him. Something was up and it looked like it would all be unveiled now! Ron looked defensively at Malfoy as he blocked Hermione from view. He wasn't going to let him harass her. Hermione stood up and put her hands on the redhead's shoulders. Ron put his hand on hers that still lay firmly gripped onto his school robes.

"Let me take care of it," he said daringly.

"No, you don't understand. I think I know why he's so mad," she said.

"What? So… I was right! You both are -"

"He thinks I told people. He thinks you know but you don't," whispered Hermione into his ear. Ron couldn't help liking the tickle he got out of the whisper but focused on what was going on instantly after.

"Well, whether you're both going out or not, I still won't let him talk to you that way or say bad things about you to me! He has no right to -"

"RON! WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! Can't you see that!" said Hermione suddenly.

"Then why is he so mad?!" said Ron beginning to shout.

"Because I know something that he doesn't want me to tell anyone, you idiot!"

"Yes!! And I know what it is too! All I could see were you two wandering around everywhere like lovebirds! It was easy to figure out! And I'm sure he must have figured out why I came to see you! That's why he's really angry!" he said now turning to look right at Hermione and ignoring Malfoy.

Malfoy looked in between them trying to get a word in. He was the one that had come to shout at them but it seemed they were doing it to each other. He just stood there, looking at them strangely and quietly as they exchanged verbal slashes, and rather loudly one might add.

"Oh! And why DID you come to see me huh?"

"What!? You're questioning WHY I came to see you? You're the one ignoring me! You're the one that -"

"I'm not ignoring you! I'm busy with -"

"Your DUTIES. PLEASE! Sitting at the other end of the table? Not coming to see practices anymore? Why should I believe you? It doesn't make sense!!"

"Well, I thought you'd have both exiled me from going anyways!! After all didn't you say that I was "sabotaging" the team?"

"Do you think that the team was what made me mad that day? You know me Hermione! You know that I use any stupid excuse when I'm not happy!!!"

"Oh? And why were you so damned upset in the first place?? Cause you couldn't yell at me while Draco was there?" she said bitterly.

"NO!!! Can't you see that I STILL LOVE YOU HERMIONE?"

At that last phrase, Ron had quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders to draw her near him. She was completely mute. Frozen. "What did he just say?" she told herself in disbelief. "Did he just say that he loved me?" She didn't need to ask that question twice as everyone in the great hall started to cheer at the two! "It's about time!" "Go Weasley!" "I knew her and Draco made no sense at all!" Ron's cheeks became scarlet… He couldn't believe it even though he had said it! Harry walked up to them and smiled widely. Ron let go of Hermione in those few instances and felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. "What was she going to say to that?" he continued to muse. 

"I…" she muttered in shock.

"Well, what is it Herm?" urged Harry with a wide smile as Ginny walked next to him.

"Yeah – Oh! Where did Malfoy go??" asked Ginny as she looked around. 

Ginny was right. The boy was gone. Ron looked around too; indeed the Slytherin had vanished clear out of sight. He looked at Hermione again and knew what was going to happen… Hermione stared at everyone around her embarrassed and was about to turn-tail until she felt two strong arms scoop her up. 

"Please don't go," he whispered.

"Ron… all these people…" 

"Forget about them for now, they're not what's important. I know you didn't want this to happen… I know you don't love me…" Ron whispered as Hermione's eyes doubled in size. "It hurts a lot…but I just did it didn't I? I just ruined it all,"

"Ron…" she breathed as her head lay resting on his chest. 

She could hear his hearts beats pound inside him so quickly. Was she as brave as he? Can she let her heart take over again? Did it not beat tirelessly now? 

"I ruined it Hermione. Consider this a goodbye,"

"What??" she said as she lifted her head.

"I can't go on like this so I'll leave you be… I just… I guess I just had to tell you at one point. I'm sorry it had to be in front of everyone like this. Maybe running away was the answer after all," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes in her haze. 

"No… No… No, don't leave… I'll be brave… I'll say it too… I'll…" she thought as she felt Ron's skin disappear, nothing but air around her.

Ron began to walk away as Hermione felt like she lost all control of her limbs. She couldn't move. Ron had made it to the Great Hall door, as everyone looked utterly baffled. Harry went up to Hermione to shake her out of it.

"Hermione!!! What are you doing!? Go after him!!"

"Harry…"

"He did it! He finally did it and you're just going to stand there like -"

"But…"

"Hermione," said Ginny as she approached her. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny..."

"What is it? My brother just poured his soul out and -" she began until Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Oh! Come, let's go to the common room,"

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Girl stuff Harry. We've got to go," said Ginny.

The two girls left Harry in total confusion. What happened? This was all supposed to be good! Harry knew that Hermione had liked Ron. He knew that even when they were "an item" she thought about him. They had both realized they didn't care for each other they way they did for their individual Weasley and that it was the real reason why it didn't work out. But now, at least Ron had a chance to be with her. So why was everything falling apart? 


	4. Lifeless

A/N: Okay… so once again no one's read the last chapter with the exception of Heather… I'm okay with it... I am... *Takes deep breath* It's okay… I guess I'll put this up anyways… *sigh* but what I said for Chapter 2 still applies.

**Disclaimer:** Harry ain't mine… Ron ain't mine… Mione ain't mine… but I love 'em anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

**"Lifeless"**

Ginny scanned the surroundings for any trace of Ron. Where did he go? She ushered Hermione to the common room where the fat lady had started a barrage of questions. Irritated, Ginny told the fat lady to "shut it" and they entered. She placed Hermione on a red armchair as the girl dried her tears with her sleeve. Ginny pulled up a chair near her and sat, leaning toward the tear stricken Hermione as the fire by their side burned ardently.

"So what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I… I don't know…" said Hermione sobbing.

"Come on now, you must know," said Ginny sweetly.

"I… I didn't know what to do Ginny… I just froze,"

"So, you're sad cause you didn't say anything to my brother? That you couldn't tell him what you felt?"

"Yes… that's mostly it…" she sniffled.

"Hermione, I just don't understand you sometimes. I wish I did,"

"Oh Ginny… You don't owe me any sympathy… not after what I did to you,"

Ginny didn't like to be reminded of it. Why did anything they did have to be tied in with her or more precisely, with her and Harry?

"Well, that couldn't be helped Hermy. You both were… in love… so…"

"No. It wasn't love Ginny. Why do you Weasleys forgive so easily?"

"Well… people make mistakes. There's no reason to be bitter about it,"

"You matured so lovely Ginny. I guess Harry was the only one to realize it,"

"Thanks but I wasn't the only one," she said with a smile and looked carefully at Hermione. "Ron forgave Harry AND you too. Harry knew about how he felt… I'm sure of it… and you knew about him liking you too didn't you? But Ron loves you both and -"

"I was just… I thought that it was something silly. It felt like he stopped liking me in that way after 5th year. Things were back to normal… but I was wrong…" 

 "How did it happen? How did you and Harry get together in the first place?" she found herself saying even thought part of her didn't want to know. 

"We just protected each other, we had each other's back… and in moments of desperation, we were just drawn to each other… One day he was leaving to go and hide… I couldn't stand the risk of never seeing him again… so I kissed him. I wanted him to be all right. I wanted him to be safe and he wanted the same for me… When I thought I loved Harry, it was in a way that could give me comfort… I was selfish and didn't think of you. I worried so much about him… I thought it was more then brotherly love… but it wasn't,"

"What made you realized that?" said Ginny intrigued.

Hermione gave a little laugh and smiled her face now covered in dried tears.

"Ron…" she said feeling a tingle over her skin.

Ginny smiled.

"And it was the same for Harry," said Hermione.

"Don't tell me he's in love with Ron too?" she said laughing.

Hermione laughed too. She was feeling much better. And talking about her past made her realize what she had to do. What she should have done after Ron had kissed her on the cheek when the Death Eaters where chasing them: she had to tell Ron how HE made her feel. Hermione got up with a new found certainty and courage. This was it! She'd look everywhere for Ron until she'd found him and told him that, she wanted what he wanted! That she wanted him… She turned to Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"And I meant that Harry realized what he felt about me because of you!" she said with a grin.

"Hermy… it's too late for us…"

"Is it really Ginny? You forgave me… don't you think it's time you forgave Harry too? I can see me in you Ginny… don't be afraid to love… you taught me that," she said.

"At least he cheated on me with you Hermy… otherwise…WHACK!" she said laughing.

"Oh Ginny! I love you so much… I'm still so sorry I ever made you cry. Friends forever?" she said holding her pinkie out. 

"Forever! Hey… maybe you'll be my sister someday! I have to be nice to you or mum might get upset!" she said winking and laughing.

Hermione felt strong! Very strong! Nothing or no one would stand in her way again! Not what people were saying or what they thought, not her own fears, not even the pain or risk of ever loosing Ron. She discovered that anything worth wild is worth the risk of loosing it.

~*~*~

She made her way into the corridors of the castle and almost stepped on a rat. "Filthy things!" she thought. She began her search outside; she knew how Ron liked to be there when he had things to think about. She ran around into the Quidditch pitch.  "How romantic would it be if he were there?" she thought. All their close brushes seemed to be drawn to that spot. But neigh; there was not a trace of him. Where could he have gotten? Meanwhile, the feast was over and Harry was still trying to gather his senses all the while trying to explain to the others what happened, even thought he had no idea himself. 

After that long night, he returned to the common just as Hermione was entering. It seemed that she didn't find Ron and was sorely depressed. As they both entered Harry had no idea whether he should talk to her or not. "Girls can be pretty hard to read," he thought as saw Hermione sit on a chair. "Well… better to be burned than you be yelled at for being insensitive," he thought as he went to talk to he girl.

"Hermione… what happened and what's going on?" he asked softly.

"Harry…" was all she could breathe.

"Come on now, did you talk to Ron?" he asked.

"I… couldn't find him,"

"What? Did you search everywhere?" said Harry quite shocked.

"Yes… everywhere but the boy's dorm. Could you go up and see if he's there Harry? I really need to talk to him,"

Harry began to move up the stairs to the boys' dormitories until he stopped. He turned around and looked at Hermione who stared back.

"You - you need to talk to him because you want to be with him right?" asked Harry, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Hermione just smiled sweetly. It was enough for Harry. He knew what that smile meant. He continued up the stairs with the hope of finding his best friend and leading him towards one of the happiest moments of his life. Excitedly he ran, he never realized how high up the stairs his dorm really was or maybe it was the anticipation? He finally reached the door and opened it to find… nothing.

Harry was indeed surprised. Where did Ron go??

The next day, as Harry got up, the first thing he did was look at Ron's bed. It seemed he didn't come back last night. He found it as empty and tidy as when he went to sleep. This was starting to worry him. "We have one more practice before our first game… he should be there at least," thought Harry as he got dressed and ready his things for the day. He went down to the common room to find Hermione looking out the window. He walked up to her and gave her a warm smile. She tried hard to smile back but it was no use. 

"He really was saying his goodbyes wasn't he?" she said sadly.

"Well… he couldn't have left the school. I'm sure he just wanted to find somewhere where he could be alone. He'll be back for classes Hermione," said Harry encouragingly.

Ginny walked up to the two and patted Hermione on the back. They smiled at each other, both a bit uneasy.  "Ron gone? This was doubtful," Harry thought; he was right. At the their first class of the day, Ron did appear but something was off. He just stared into space and took notes during all the classes. He didn't talk to Hermione, Harry or even Ginny. He didn't even respond when other students talk to him. It was like he had become a zombie. And once classes ended he disappeared. He never showed up during their meals and appeared only for classes. This was too unusual, even for Ron. 

What was even more curious was Draco Malfoy. He looked a total wreck and was constantly waiting for something to jump out of the walls. Harry looked at Hermione who just nodded in confusion. Apparently, the little secret she's been keeping had nothing to do with his sudden paranoia. Hermione tried to approach both Ron and Draco but Ron just looked at her, emotionless and walked away while Draco looked terrified at the sight of her. 

"Back off Granger! I have nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Draco you're acting crazy. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Now leave me alone mudblood!" 

Hermione got very upset at this and pounded her foot on his toes.

"Owwwwwwww!"

"I'm just trying to help for heavens sakes!" she said angrily as she walked out of Care of Magical Creatures class.

The following week resumed in the same speed. Ron was still acting totally empty and blank while Draco was making sure to stay out of Harry and Hermione's sight. Ron didn't even show up for their last practice and today was the first match of the season.

~*~*~

Harry got suited up for the match and looked at Ron who wasn't moving at all. He urged him to change to which he complied only a minute later. When he returned however, it was like life had just come to his best friend. Ron's expression was different. He was looking around like he had never been in the changing room but at least it was better then the drab, lifeless look he had been putting on all week. Ron raced to Harry.

"Is everyone ready?" he said.

"Oh… Yes… Ron! What happened to you? You've been acting weird all -"

"Ok then. I guess we better go. I think I can hear the loudspeaker already! Let's go Harry!"

"But Ron -"

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you but you'll know what's going on soon enough!"

Harry didn't know what to do. It was a good feeling having his best friend back but his behavior still puzzled him. They left the room and floated up into view and got into position. Harry faced off with Malfoy as he looked at him with his "Quidditch face" but then turned and looked at Ron. Ron gave him a frown and Draco tensed up instantly. Harry noticed this and saw Ron get into position as well while patting their newest Chaser on the back. The Quaffle was released - and off they went!

The match must have been the best Gryffindor had ever played! The points were coming in constantly. "And that's another ten points for Gryffindor! They're on fire! Without the capture of the snitch they're at 110 to zero. All the players are great and Ron Weasley seems to be in the best shape of all today everyone! His gaze is unwavering! It looks like nothing will get past him today! He's blocked over 10 shots today!" Indeed, Ron was spectacular. He must have used every Keeper trick in the book as he dove, batted and caught every throw. Harry was greatly impressed but had to keep searching. They still weren't comfortable enough in their score too allow Slytherin a capture. Harry raced along the pitch searching, until he spotted a glimmer and raced right for it! Malfoy flew after him and was moving in faster for he was at a closer range… Harry then saw his chance at the snitch fading until he had an idea. It was sort of dirty but he needed that Snitch. 

"Oh look Malfoy! Ron's coming towards us!"

"WHAT?" Malfoy shouted as he looked behind him.

This was just what he needed. He pushed his broom to the limit and stretched his arm! That was it! Closer! Closer! He then felt the buzzing ball in his hand! Harry did it! The game was over! "Oh MY GOSH!! 260 to Zero!! The biggest spread this school had ever SEEN!! I can't believe it! I just can't!! Slytherin has no chance of coming out of this one! It looks like we might not see them in the finals for the first time in at least 10 years! Unbelievable!!!" shouted the announcer.

The eruption of cheers was impressive! Not a soul wasn't either screaming or shouting! Even the teachers were on the edge of their seats! This had been the best match anyone had ever seen! 

As the players landed Hermione had to be the first one on the pitch. She came running as fast as she could. She hugged Harry first and then was about to pounce on Ron when she stopped. Ron just looked at her like someone had just cut the air out of the whole pitch, his breathing loud and his heart pounding. His eyes were wide and aware. Harry looked in between them and was about to talk until Ron doubled back and ran to the players changing room. After a few moments, Harry chased after him, as did Hermione. When they got there, Ron was standing motionless in the middle of the room; his school robes already back on. Harry looked at Hermione confused but she didn't really seem to notice the change in wardrobe. She just ran over to Ron and grabbed him tightly from behind. She placed her head on his back waiting for a reaction but none came. She walked over to face him and he just looked at her plainly. He turned around to leave the room when Hermione grabbed him again.

"What's going on? Don't start with this again please!" she pleaded.

But no reaction came. She began to tear as she placed her head on his chest and she hugged him… but she couldn't hear a heart beat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: Will you review now??? Anyone?


	5. Persona

A/N: WOW! That was Insane! I come to check my email and suddenly I get 21 reviews in my inbox! I hope to see a lot more of those! So as a treat for such ample opinions, comments and compliments I'll post up the next one. 

And let me tell you that some of you were right about certain theories regarding the story! Good job! However there is more to this story that might make things very interesting indeed.

**Disclaimer**: Oh, I wish I were the author of Harry Potter! That is what I'd truly like to be. ***Music*** Cause if I was the author of Harry Potter… everyone would be in love me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

**"Persona"**

She drew her head away from Ron and watched him walk out without even a look towards her or Harry. Hermione fell to her knees in shock. Harry rushed over to her and asked what had happened. She told him and he remained stunned as well.

"No heart beat? Not a sound?" asked Harry.

"No… his heart always beats so loudly… so I know I didn't make a mistake. There was nothing. Empty, like he was just a shell,"

"You don't think he did something to himself do you?"

"If he did, its all my fault," she whimpered.

"Hermione… Come on. Let's go. He told me that he'd tell me what was going on soon so please don't worry,"

Harry helped Hermione up and both walked out slowly. However, amidst their stride they left behind a unknown shadow hidden in one of the changing compartments. Once they made their way into the deserted pitch, the shadow ran in the direction of the forbidden forest with great speed. Once within the castle walls and in the common room, Ginny ran to them in a hurry. 

"What was that all about?" she asked curiously.

"What?" asked Harry, now settling Hermione.

"Well - Ron running away like that! He came in before you did and just went up the stairs like nothing happened," 

"I don't know Ginny - wait. He's in the dorms then?"

"Hasn't come down since," said Ginny.

Harry rushed up the stairs after resting one of his dearest friends on a chair. He was going to end this ridiculous game but when he got up, the room was empty. Harry's mind was in a real whirl. Ron hadn't come to sleep in the dorms for the entire week.  And now he seems to be the only wizard ever able to apparate in Hogwarts… how?

~*~*~

For the rest of the month it continued and Hermione was desperate to get to the bottom of it! Ron's state wasn't natural and she wanted to know what kind of potion or spell could do this to him. She tried to concentrate hard with the tiny squeaks that emanated from time to time as she researched.

_'Imagine! Ron giving me the slip! Not on your life! I'll crack this and then I'll tell you everything! I'll tell you everything in my heart!'_ she told herself as she managed to sneak out, 'Moste Potente Potions' with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione was concentrating all of her energy into finding out what happened to Ron and forgot completely about Draco or even studying. She wasn't ahead of the class anymore but actually right in time with it. This became apparent after a particularly interesting potions class.

Snape was lecturing the class about how to prepare a very difficult potion by the name of "Curalithium". It was a potion that could cure most hexed on jinxed victims. Harry was truly nervous for it involved some very precise mixing and carefully prepared ingredients. Hermione was surprised that she didn't remember most of the preparation methods because she had only gotten half way into reading it. Ron however looked as bland as always. Harry would usually pair with Ron during practical lessons but decided he'd be safer with Hermione; not that the redhead seemed to care at all. Ron didn't pair up with anyone and decided to work on it alone. 

"Harry, maybe this potion could work on Ron!" whispered Hermione as Snape made his rounds. 

"Maybe…" he whispered back.

Snape still had a bit of a limp from the wizard duel he had fought when Voldermort attacked the school last year and was far less harsh with the trio then before. However, this did not change the fact that he noticed Ron making a few mistakes in his mixture.

"Mr.Weasley, I believe that you must add the essence of Acacia before the Opaleye dragon's scale. Tell me why you are not following instructions?"

Ron just looked up and poured the mixture into the sink next to him and began to start over but Snape was looking for an answer and did not request for the disposal of the potion.

"Mr.Weasley, I believe I asked you a question. Answer," he said sternly but the boy did not say a word. "Once again, speak!"

Harry had never noticed it until now. Ron had never spoken when he was in that state. He used to think that he was just ignoring him but he never breathed a word with the exception of that day during Quidditch match. Snape, now thoroughly aggravated with the boy's impertinence, had begun to shout.

"For this insolence 10 points from Gryffindor!" he shouted, as Ron remained silent without even fidgeting at Snape. "Staying quiet are you? Do you think this is funny? 20 points!" still nothing. "30-40-50 points!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake… He can't speak Snape!" said a voice that no one expected at all!

Strangely enough, Draco Malfoy had decided to speak up. Snape looked from Draco to Ron and back again. He released Ron from his deadly stare and marched over to the silver haired Slytherin.

"And… how do you know this Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape.

"Cause - he - hasn't been talking for the last month! Even if you hit him over the head he won't make a sound! He probably has laryngitis or something…" said Draco his voice steadily growling lower.

"Laryngitis usually doesn't last for an entire month," he stared at the two boys. "I'll return the points back to the Gryffindor house but I will not tolerate any more cheek in my classroom," he said as he hobbled away.

The students were all very perplexed by Ron already but this - not reacting to Snape was bizarre enough and now, Draco defending him? What was happening? Hermione and Harry were still in disbelief. Harry thought about Ron not speaking while Hermione only thought one thing: Malfoy knows something.

~*~*~

It was now December and Hermione knew that she had to get to the bottom of this. As Draco was walking along the corridor Hermione was ready to confront him and tear him away for a complete interrogation. She didn't like the fact that he knew something about Ron that she didn't. As she was about to jump Harry came running with Ginny and caused a huge racket by shouting her name. Draco heard them and turned around to walk in the opposite direction. Hermione was furious but she knew it wasn't their fault, how could they have known she was planning an assault? Ginny and Harry were both out of breath as they reached the bushy haired girl.

"I – know – I know – what's wrong – with Ron!" said Harry regaining his composure.

"You do?? What Harry??" she asked eagerly.

"Well, after seeing what was going on… that he had no heart beat, he didn't have emotion, he didn't speak and that he disappeared in the castle, which is IMPOSSIBLE! I could only conclude -"

"That, that thing walking around here, isn't Ron at all!" interjected Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"The only time for the past month that we've seen the REAL Ron was at the Quidditch pitch after the first match of the year when you came down to congratulate us. Notice how different he was until he went into the cabin?"

"You're right," said Hermione. "But how did he -"

"Remember the "Persona" charm?" asked Ginny.

"What??" she breathed.

"Like this," said Harry… "Illuros Persona!"

With a wave of his wand Harry managed to conjure a duplicate of himself. Ginny giggled. "Hmmm… two Harry's!" she thought, though one was dim and stared into nothingness. This body double was the exact duplicate of Harry, everything was identical from his messy fringe of black hair to his remarkable scar.

Hermione was starting to flip the pages in her manual-like mind. She then remembered that she learned that spell last year in charms class and that Ron was particularly good at controlling his persona. They obeyed their counter parts by completing any task that was order of them and those that were skilled at conjuring their double could put in their orders without even speaking. 

"However -" began Hermione. "Ron has to be telling his persona what to do everyday, so he's still near the school! But where is he?"

"That we haven't figured out yet," said Harry until he looked at Ginny grabbing the fake Harry's arm.

"Ginny!" he said with a puppy-dog face.

"Oops! Sorry, got confused there!" she said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Yes, Ron's double! No wonder! _'I guess you did give me the slip after all,' _she said her mouth slightly curling into a smile. _'I told you, you were bright Ron!'  _This also explained the fake Ron's disappearance in the dormitories. After the end of the day, the double would just disappear and another would be conjured in its place at the appropriate places. But where was the real Ron? And how was he able to avoid being seen, yet be close enough to the school to conjure his persona??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **This is the way it works friends! This is a finished story! I have the ending and the middle all written down... So to get more FAST, like the way this was posted, review and tell me what you think.


	6. The Meeting

AN: Not as many reviews as I had hoped, but good enough for the next installment. ^_^ Sorry I took so long. I went camping for a few days and wasn't anywhere near a computer. LOL Your reviews were great so here's the next chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** If all the authors were Harry Potter writers oh what a read it would be! Too bad it ain't me….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6 "The Meeting" 

Many things seemed clearer to the three after they stopped being so perturbed by Ron's Persona. However, Hermione still felt her heart melt at the sight of it. It was still his shape, his body, his nice frame but the things she adored the most about Ron were lifeless, cold and hard; his eyes. It was nearly time for Christmas vacation and Hermione was still thinking tirelessly. "Where could he be? It's been nearly two months," she thought as she saw Crookshanks have another morsel of rat for dinner. As Christmas neared, Ginny had decided to send an owl to her parents telling them that Ron and her would be staying for the holidays. She couldn't possibly tell them that Ron had disappeared and replaced himself with a double of himself! That strangely sounded like some freakish science fiction novel. There were other people staying for the holidays as well but only one was undoubtedly important in Hermione's eyes: Draco. She still didn't have the chance to question him on what he knew and she was sure it had to be something important. 

During the first day of Christmas break, Hermione was reminded about something very important, her N.E.W.T.s. Suddenly, another important question came to mind. She quickly told Harry and he simply sighed of despair.

"Hermione, how could you think of that when he's missing? What if he doesn't even have enough food? And now you're thinking -"

"Well, it's true isn't it? Ron's not stupid! How is he getting on with school? He's not having his persona take notes for nothing! He probably receives them somehow. He's probably studying wherever he is!"

"I don't know, Ron's probably not worrying about school knowing him," said Ginny. "But if you're right then we have to see where his persona takes his notes and books,"

Harry was still skeptical about this. Ron's said he'd tell him what was going on, but that was quite a long time ago and he wondered if Ron was being held against his will instead of running away. It was the day before Christmas as Hermione, Harry and Ginny decided to plot their surveillance of Ron's Persona. Harry finally introduced Ginny to his invisibility cloak and she was more than amazed of its uses. 

"You didn't use that thing when we were going out did you?" said Ginny coyly as she gave Harry a wink.

"What was this?" thought Harry. "Is she flirting with me?" After Dinner, to which the fake Ron did not attend as always, they entered the common room and hid under the cloak. They all sat near a bench covered under the cloak and waited silently. "Wow!" said Harry. "I've never been with two girls at the same time," Harry was answered back with a jab to his arm and a stomp on his foot. It was getting a bit stuffy under there but just as their patience was beginning to wear thin, Ron's persona came in to the dorm and out again carrying, indeed, Ron's textbooks.  They followed it closely and as quietly possible until they saw it stop at a nearby statue that Harry recognized all too well. It was that of that of the one-eyed witch that connected to Hogsmeade. 

The "double" waited patiently until someone came to take its things from it. And once that person in view, Hermione wanted to shout aloud but Ginny and Harry put their hands on her mouth.

They continued to watch in silence as the Persona handed him the notes. Once all the items left the Persona's hands it vanished without a trace. Hermione's mouth was trying to open desperately but Harry and Ginny kept urging her not too. She didn't care anymore the only thing she cared about right now was to leap out of the cloak… and tear that boy APART!

Draco took Ron's things and looked around impatiently. He looked at the dark sky in a nearby window. "He's late," he muttered. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore! She pushed away Harry and Ginny's hands and forced her way out of the nothingness from which she was hiding. She ran angrily towards Draco one hand in a tight fist, the other reaching out for whatever part of Malfoy she could manage to grab. "He WAS keeping something from me! He was!" she said out loud without even realizing it. She grabbed onto Draco's robes and made him look at her.

"GRANGER!" he said in pure terror.

"MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU! After I kept your secret! You couldn't tell me about -"

"SHUT UP! If he comes and you're here I'm ruined! Go and hide NOW!" he said pushing her away desperately.

Hermione was stunned but she did as she was told. She was interrupting something she only had speculations of. As she hid behind a corner she suddenly saw the statue of the witch move and HE immerged from its hump. Hermione's heart began to beat like a drum roll. This was it. It was the real him. The way he moved, the way he stood, the very soft twinkle in his eyes told her, that this was none other then the REAL Ronald Weasley.

She had to restrain herself from running towards him, grabbing him and holding him tightly so he could never leave her again… yet she chose to remain motionless. Interest got the best of her. Why WAS Malfoy helping him in the first place? Ron was a bit unshaven as a little bit of stubble showed on the tip of his chin. His hair was a bit messy too. He was ruggedly handsome but the sweet innocent tenderness in his eyes still shown brightly. She felt her body nearly melt into the wall she was leaning on. She never felt so weak yet so energized. Ron carelessly passed his hand in his fiery-red hair and looked around him. Draco was next to the statue waiting for the boy to notice him. Ron did, and walked over to the Slytherin.

"Thanks," said Ron grabbing his books.

"Don't thank me Weasley! I'm doing this for my own good! Don't you ever think it is cause I'm being "nice" to you," he said bitterly.

"Fine. Have it your way,"

"You're quite pathetic you know?" Draco said loud enough so Hermione could hear. "Doing this all for a girl and a mudblood no less,"

Ron soft gaze became dangerously violent. He dropped his things on the floor and grabbed Malfoy by the collar. He glared at him with daggers in his eyes but Ron regained control and closed them as he let go of the boy. He couldn't do this here or now, the danger that someone would hear him was too great.

"First of all Malfoy, don't EVER call her that in my presence again! I'm a lot bigger then you are and I can tear you apart whenever I want! It's only out of mercy I haven't by now!" he yelled.

From under Harry's cloak Harry looked at Ginny and murmured: "He's right," 

"Secondly, you can't understand what I'm going through! You probably never will…" Ron muttered.

"Yeah, hopefully," he said straitening himself up. "But using ME for you stupid love affairs isn't going to change anything,"

"Yes, it will! After this year is over, she'll never have to see me again…" he said as he picked up his books and turned to the one-eyed witch.

Ron gave Draco a look at signaled that it was time for him to leave. Draco looked at the corner where he knew Hermione had been hiding and smirked. He began to walk in one direction until he was nearly out of sight. Harry looked at Ginny and chose to follow Malfoy to where ever he was heading. Hermione however didn't move a muscle, as she looked at Ron's lips murmur something to the statue of the one-eyed witch: "Dissendium". The statue's hump moved and Ron carefully placed himself in hole. It was a bit difficult because it was so small but he managed and started down the tunnel. After it closed, Hermione pondered on what to do. 

Should she follow him? She wanted to so desperately. Her body started to hurt because the limited amount of motion she was manifesting. She had completely forgotten about the invisible Harry and Ginny and didn't bother to look around for them. Her hatred for Draco didn't even wake her from the endless torment of her unfulfilled wishes. The only thing that remained engraved in her mind was that silhouette that had vanished from her sight about a minute ago. Uncaring of who saw her. Hermione marched to the statue and touched it longingly. Hermione sighed deeply. No! She told herself that nothing or no one would stop her and so it shall be! She straightened herself up and said: "Dissendium" with courage. The hump opened and Hermione slipped in and slid down to the tunnel.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny followed Malfoy to the east end of the castle. For once, Malfoy's paranoia was on target for the footsteps and sounds of low breathing did in fact come from somewhere. However he continued along like it was just his imagination until Harry and Ginny were sure that they were somewhere where no one would come to interrupt them. With that being accomplished, they threw off the cloak and sneaked up behind Draco. He was cornered.

"MALFOY!" shouted Harry making the boy jump 3 feet into the air.

"DAMMIT POTTER! If you're trying to kill me then I suggest a different strategy then SCARING ME HALF-TO-DEATH!" he said furiously.

Ginny walked over to the boy, her brown eyes flaming.

"What are you and my brother up to?"

"What? I have no idea -" started Malfoy.

"We saw everything Malfoy! Why are you helping Ron do something this stupid? You said so yourself that you were going it for your own good! Why?" questioned Harry.

Malfoy looked around to see if anyone was in sight. He scowled a bit but bit his lip and muttered: "So that means Granger didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell us what?" said Ginny now calmed down.

"My secret…" whispered Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I know there are more people reading then that! Come on!


	7. The Secret

A/N: Hmm…So long and only 7 reviews??? And I really thought more people would read this part. :'(*Cries* Oh well, if this doesn't get people's attention nothing will! *I hope* 

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K.Rowling rules! – I only take inspiration from her world to pretend I rule…. Do I rule? Well Do I???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7 "The Secret" 

The walk was long but Hermione finally saw the end. With her wand shining light in the dark passageway, the trail began to rise and she knew she was close to getting out. "Did Ron really have to make this long journey everyday?" she thought. She finally left the dirt road and met up with a flight of stairs. It felt like an eternity until she felt something hit her head. She lifted her wand to see a trapdoor and opened it. She extinguished the light from her wand as she saw that she was inside of a cellar. "Nox! Yes… that's right!" thought Hermione. "I'm in Hogsmeade, in Honeydukes! But the store must be closed. How does he get in and out?" She looked around and saw the cellar door left open. She quickly ran out and made her way out of the shop by unlocking the doors with her "Alohamora" spell. It seemed that the store was not charmed from the inside. She looked around. It was snowing and all of Hogsmeade was closed for Christmas. "It must be about 10 o'clock by now," she thought. The scene was truly spectacular. The snow glazed the shops like gingerbread houses and the decorations glittered still along the streets. Fairies continued to dance around awaiting the Christmas bells when they would shine and send sparks of light into the sky. It was worth staying up during Christmas Eve at Hogsmeade. Hermione remembered that that's what they had all done during their sixth year. Once the fairy fireworks ended Ron had thrown her into the snow and they play fought until he had gotten heaps of snow down his trousers courtesy of Hermione. He had a touch of the floo afterwards and was very drowsy. She giggled at the memory of the way he whined when he was sick.

She then stopped laughing. He wasn't here with her enjoying this. He wasn't pushing her in the snow and telling her to relax and loosen up. She was alone, on a dark but beautiful street. She hadn't gone down to Hogsmeade at all this year and her expression saddened. "I just wish I could tell him…" she mumbled until she saw something that made her heart jump: foot steps! Very large footsteps were embedded in the thick fluffy snow and leading out of the town. This was good! This was very good!! She began to run along the street following the trail. "Thank goodness he has large feet!" thought Hermione happily. "Other wise they would have easily been blown away…"

***

"And what is your secret?" asked Ginny as Malfoy stared.

"None of your business!" he shouted.

Harry moved in and menacingly stared at him. He walked in front of Ginny and closer to Malfoy.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore. Just tell us cause Hermione will eventually,"

"You should ask the little Weasley's brother to tell you. The idiot's blackmailing me, and you're both angry with me?" said Malfoy, his eyes slimming.

"Ron found out, and he's threatening to tell people if you don't deliver his things for him? Is that right?" said Ginny as she walked around Harry.

Draco stared at the pair. Was there really a point in trying to conceal his secret from them? These were people who had cleverly figured out many older, dark wizards' plans and always managed to somehow get themselves mixed up in them.  Maybe there was nothing left then to tell them after all. He sighed and looked at the floor sadly. He was indeed getting sick of being so defensive but wanted to keep this all to himself anyways: this secret was never meant to be shared with anyone. It was torturous when Hermione had found out and yet he somehow thought he could still keep it covert? He looked up at them and took a breath. 

"Fine! If you want to know so DAMN badly… it's… it's about my father…"

"Your father?" said Harry confused. "But isn't he-"

"NO! He's not dead,"

"But… I saw him get hit with Avada Kadavra… That curse was dead on!" said Harry still in shock.

"No. You and I thought it was Avada Kadavra because we saw a beam of green light hit my father… It wasn't a curse. It was a hex. I thought my father was dead too but after we separated and you went to confront Lord Voldermort," Ginny shuddered at the name. "I returned to see my father's body but it was gone. I then found him wondering along completely out of his mind. I had to hide him! He might be far-gone but he was still suspected for assisting the Dark Lord. And they would have taken him in. I couldn't let them do that!"

"That's why you said you'd never come back here. You wanted to go somewhere where your father's face wouldn't be recognized as easily," said Harry.

"That's right,"

"But… why did you come back Draco?" said Ginny sweetly.

"My mother wanted me to finish school completely. She said it would only be a year then after that we could leave,"

Harry looked at Ginny, she put her hand on his shoulder and then looked at Draco. His eyes were sad. Harry saw the dilemma but another question popped into his head.

"How did Hermione find out?" asked Harry.   
"She saw me leave with him that day Voldermort was defeated. While you and Weasley went to talk to Dumbledore she saw us leave the castle. I made her swear not to tell a soul! The annoying girl kept telling me that I should just turn him in so he can get the hex removed but think about what would happen after? Once he re-gained his mind they'd take him straight to Azkaban! Even without the Dementors around anymore I still didn't want my father incarcerated!"   
"She was only trying to help," said Ginny.   
"She didn't tell anyone you know? No one knew, not even Ron," said Harry.   
"I wasn't too sure of that. He kept walking around her uneasily. Bah! How was I supposed to know that he fancied Granger. I thought she told him and they were planning something! Probably sending my father somewhere! And the risk of his name popping out was too great!" he said furiously. "Once the year is over, we're heading to see an old friend that knows more about the dark arts then anyone and that WASN'T a supporter of Lord Voldermort,"   
  
Harry pondered the consequences of it all. Yes, Draco indeed was in trouble and maybe his friends were wrong on this one. Maybe they should let the Malfoys take the course of actions that was planned but wait! How could they possibly do anything of the sort unless… unless Draco's father was near them to begin with?   
  
"Malfoy where's your father now?"   
  
Draco looked down again. He clenched his fist tightly and scowled at the floor.   
  
"He's with Weasley…"   
  
***

Hermione trudged along the snowy trail of foots steps that continually blurred. The wind was getting stronger and she had to run to make sure she still had something to follow. She shivered a bit for the spontaneity of her actions didn't allow her to bring a cloak and it was indeed getting colder. She finally saw the last very fuzzy imprint of Ron's lead to a building she had never noticed away from Hogsmeade. It was on the edge of the forbidden forest and one could have walk around the wood to reach it. It was an old Victorian house that looked very old judging by the creaky doors and shabby maintenance. She went to the door and pushed it gently. It creaked open and she saw nothing but darkness. "Be brave Hermione! Ron's in there, and I have to see him. It's not right that he makes all these sacrifices for me when all I've shown is cowardice," she told herself as she set foot inside.

Once her foot touched the floor, torches began to light inside the building. As one light flickered and lit the other beside it would too and soon, it looked like there was a path heading up a wooden staircase. Hermione gulped and followed the torches until it stopped at a large door. She breathed in deeply. "This is it! He must be in there…" she then turned the handle and walked in…

As the handle turned, Hermione's hand trembled. She would be seeing him on the other side of the door. She knew it! She could feel his presence in there; if she weren't so logical she would have sworn there was a psychic connection between her and Ron. "Professor Trelawney would have loved to hear that," she thought with a smile as she entered the room.

"Hermione…" he breathed.

"Ron…" she sighed.

The boy had noticed her instantly. He walked over to her leaving behind a wooden table with papers, books and money on it. Hermione felt the tingles again. This time she didn't stay put, not at all! She ran up to Ron and hugged him so tightly he swore she was trying to kill him. She rubbed the back of his head while running her fingers through his hair. Ron was utterly stationary. His heart felt like exploding into million upon millions of pieces. His breathing grew loud as his hands trembled with shock. He soon closed his eyes and grabbed her too. He hugged her tightly as he ran his hand in circles on her back. He wanted to kiss her… he really did. She had come for him. He felt she would. They tore themselves away from each other and Ron stared at Hermione. It was hard for him to utter any words out after that eventful reunion but he had to.

"Why are you here?" he said in barely a whispered. It almost sounded like he lost his voice.

"Why? Why? Ron! How could you do something so – so… stupid!"

Ron was taken aback but the girl's wide smile told him that she didn't mean it badly. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. Just the way he left her. He couldn't help himself from hugging her again. She complied with an equally caring hug. He then whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry I made you worry… I just thought of myself in this case didn't I? I should have known you would have noticed something wrong. I should have sent a letter to you too and not just Harry,"

"What? But… you never -"

There was a sudden noise in the background and Ron turned away from Hermione. A can had suddenly hit the wall. Ron left the girl in the midst of her sentence and began to walk towards the other end of the room. There, staggered a man with blonde hair and a confused face. Hermione instantly recognized the face of Lucius Malfoy. He stumbled into the room looking about in all directions and gazed at Ron.

"Mr. Malfoy! I told you it's time for bed," said Ron.

"But the flowers of may have bloomed inside the pumpkin patch that the Banshee watches over! I have to see them…"

"Yes. Well… I'll tell you what. I'll let you see them tomorrow if you go to bed now. It's very late,"

"But the trees are loosing their leaves!" he said and his temper began to rise.

"They – eh – they'll still be loosing them tomorrow won't they?" said Ron unsure how this would make him react.

"No! You stupid fool! Hunters die tonight if we don't stop them!! All Hail the KING! ALL hail the SNAKES!"

"Oh, not this again!" said Ron as he grabbed his wand quickly. 

Lucius ran to the other end of the room as Ron tried to trip him, however it was too late. The crazed man ran to a cupboard in the room and grabbed his old wand. Hermione looked to Ron and saw he was completely concentrated on Malfoy. She decided not risk anything and took out her wand as well. "What crazy curses would a mad-man cast?" she thought as she moved next to Ron.

"Now, let's not start this again Lucius," said Ron.

"By all the tumulus truths! You shall get what's coming to you!"

Hermione was scared, Lucius had demonstrated before that he was well skilled in the dark arts, yet she wondered what he would do in this state. It seemed that Ron had been taking care of him for this entire time and knew what he was doing but…

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted as the beam hit Hermione's wrist and made her wand fly across the room.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Oh, that was a mistake Lucius. Bravo in using a decent spell however… Now I think you should sit down and -"

"Ha! But they will be seen! They will be seen!" he continued to rave as his wand was pointed now at Ron.

Ron pointed his wand in a dueling fashion and was about to utter his spell when Malfoy attacked first. Barely hearing the words he muttered, Hermione saw that Ron had not moved and saw that he had no time to react as a green beam went shooting straight at the boy. Hermione panicked! She pushed Ron aside letting the beam hit her at full force! She screamed and landed on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Remember what I said is true – the more reviews the quicker the posting. The Lack of review and well – this happens. Thanks for sticking around for the rest of you though! 


	8. Fireworks

**A/N:** Okay! Here I am again! Thanks for reviewing and I won't leave you in suspense any longer.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything better then – what the hell am I saying? I ain't no J.K.Rowling!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8

"Fireworks" 

"Ha!! They are seen!" shouted Lucius proudly as the girl hit the ground with a huge thump.

"That wasn't funny Malfoy!" said Ron angrily.

Ron rushed to the girl's side and lifted her body into his arms. "Hermione… are you ok? He's being a stupid git again! Snap out of it Hermione," he said as he kissed her on the forehead, his eyes tightly shut. Hermione was surprised. She opened her eyes and took a good look around her, then at Ron who smiled relieved. _"I'm not dead?"_ she thought. Ron passed his hand on her cheek. "Get up," he said softly. "I suspect the spell should be taking effect soon," he said as he lifted the girl. Suddenly, her body felt strange. It began to shake and become quite itchy. As she rose, the itchiness increased. She began to scratch madly as her entire body suddenly grew strange boils but they weren't boils! They were… a deep green? "Don't scratch! Remember this stupid spell we learned in Herbology?" said Ron as she looked up at him. Then, with a POP! All the boils suddenly exploded and out came blue, yellow, pink and purple flowers!

"The flowers of May! Thank you for protecting them pumpkin banshee!" said Lucius as he bowed low.

"Banshee?? Never," said Ron looking at her lovingly.

Hermione stared back with a smile. He looked shyly to his side and then back at Hermione. Ron advanced, cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the girl covered in flowers. "Floramorte" he said as the flowers wilted away and soon Hermione was standing in a pile of petals. She was a vision. Ron couldn't help himself from starting. His feelings for the girl had not changed at all. His heart still beat furiously at the very sight of her. He then turned his gaze from her and went to Malfoy. Malfoy seemed contented with his actions and easily let Ron push him into a nearby door and take his wand. Malfoy waved goodbye to Hermione with an innocent glance and disappeared into the room. Ron came out rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then went up to Hermione.

"I'm sorry… I… He's just a big child right now, doesn't know what he's doing. I'm sorry you had to go through that," said Ron disgracefully.

"It's ok… no one got hurt right?" she said smiling.

Ron didn't know what to say. He knew what had just happened. She had put herself in the way of the beam to save his life. She didn't hear the charm Malfoy had said but wanted to sacrifice herself to keep him safe at any cost. He put Malfoy's wand in the cupboard and walked over to the table where he had been sitting at before Hermione had entered the room. She followed him and saw his Charms books out and a considerable amount of money.

"How did you get that?" she asked.

"Been working at Honeydukes since I came here. I needed money for food and all," he said uneasily.

"Oh… so that's how you could just walk in and out when ever you wanted from the shop," she said. Ron smiled; she was still the smart one.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I saw you and Malfoy, Draco that is, talking and I followed you. Why are you taking care of Lucius Ron?"

"Cause this way, I get a place to stay. I found out about him after – after Halloween… I was walking outside, when I caught Draco running for the forbidden forest. I was mad cause I still wasn't sure what to think. I followed him and saw that he was keeping Lucius here and I got him to confess everything to me… I felt so embarrassed," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was wrong! I was totally wrong about you and him! You were just keeping the secret about his father while I was running around thinking…well, that's not important is it,"

Hermione saw his uneasiness. She grabbed a chair next to him and sat down. She took his hand encouraging him to continue. He just stared at her, eyes about ready to tear. 

"Ron…"

"Anyways –" he started abruptly. "I told Draco that I'd keep his secret too. But, that in exchange for it, I'd get to stay here until school was over. I didn't think he'd take it badly. Malfoy could only come to see his father during weekends and things like that. He doesn't know the passageways or their passwords so I thought he wouldn't mind me being here to take care of his father. He's a difficult guy to understand as much as it disgust me to admit that I tried," he added now smiling a bit.

Hermione smiled too. Everything was out in the open now. Now all she had to do was tell him this last bit of information that would change everything. Tell him that he had no reason to hide, no reason to "leave her be", as he said. That now all she wanted was to tell him that she cared for him the same way he did for her.

"Ron I have -" she said her heart in tangles.

"Oh! What time is it??" he said looking at her.

"I don't know,"

Ron got up and walked to the clock that hung in the room. It was 11:45.

"We've got only 15 minutes until Christmas Eve is over! Come on, we have to go outside!"

"But Ron this is -" she tried to say as he pulled her by the arm.

He dashed outside and Hermione allowed herself to be dragged. She knew why he was in such a hurry. The fairy fireworks were one of his favorite Christmas events and he didn't want to miss them. She smiled. "Ron… if you want fireworks… you'll get them!"

***

Harry and Ginny were walking back to the common room. Harry wondered what had happened to Hermione and hoped Ron was ok. Ginny thought the same and put an encouraging arm over Harry. He looked down at her sweetly but still looked saddened. She gave him a smile and kissed him lightly and gently on the lips. It was a simple innocent kiss but Harry felt tingles run through him all the same. He then gazed at her.

"Ginny… does this mean…"

"WAIT!" shouted Draco running down the hall. "Wait Potter!" 

"Malfoy, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well… I didn't want you to find out about my father, so I stopped this from ever reaching you. Here… Weasley wrote to you and I suspect he was going to tell you everything that was going on. I suppose there's no reason for me to keep it anymore," he said as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"I see. Ok! Thank you… Draco," forced Harry.

"Eh… sure… Harry…" laughing at himself for attempting to smile.

Harry managed a smile as well. This was truly something. Ginny looked at them both with amazement but was very happy too. They had told Draco earlier that they wouldn't tell his secret to anyone and if he ever needed their help, he would have it. He didn't make any indications that he appreciated this, but it was obvious now. Draco waved nonchalantly, like he was shooing a fly away, and turned to leave. They continued on their way to the common room as Ginny excitedly wanted to know what the letter held. Harry told her that they'd read it once inside.

***

Once Ron and Hermione headed outside they found that they weren't alone. All the town's people of Hogsmeade were out as well. They went to their usual spot and followed the crowd as they headed to a clutter of light. They gazed into the sky as they saw the fairies start to dance. Ron had totally forgotten that he had held Hermione's hand the entire time but she didn't. As he looked up at the light she looked down at their joint limbs. A pale pink had come to her cheeks and she felt very warm. Hermione then moved her fingers on top of his. This instantly won Ron's attention, he was nervous. _"It's not what you think… You know she doesn't feel the same way you do,"_ he said shivering but it wasn't from the cold. Hermione looked at him, her head down and her stare looking up through her lashes. Although no one had stopped talking, Ron noticed the sounds of the townsfolk's voices had slowly died down. However this time… it was for both of them. 

"It's gotten quiet hasn't it?" Hermione said, her voice being the only sound Ron could hear.

"Yeah… I thought it was just me," he said his chest heaving.

"Well… you have to know… that it's not just you. I have something to tell you Ron Weasley," she said quietly.

His heart was pumping. He was becoming shaky. 

"What?" he managed to say.

Hermione left his side and put herself in front of him. She wrapped her arms around Ron and moved her face near him. Her half closed eyes were taunting him again but he kept trying to resist. What if he was wrong? But… what if he was right? This felt so right. It felt so good. He was so closed to her, so very-very close. The desires he'd been holding back had his mind in a whirl. His fairy princess, his intelligent angel… could they ever belong to each other?

"It's that… I… I love you," she said in a whisper.

Ron eyes were wider then the moon that hung in the sky. He had just gotten goose bumps but knew there wasn't a draft going through his cloak. His mind raced. He felt like all his blood going straight to his ears, making them turn as red as his hair. Hermione giggled as she saw his ears change color and played with one of them. Ron closed his eyes still trying to take in the news and enjoying the little caresses she was giving him. When he opened his eyes she was looking at him in a way he'd never seen before. Her lips looked redder then usual, his pulse went up; Hermione began to lean towards him. _"Is this real? Please don't tell me it a dream…"_ he thought desperately.

"Next time you run away… can you bring me along?" she asked, her eyes closed and her face so close to his that Ron could feel her lips move.

"Yes…" he breathed back as their lips met with an electrifying surge.

Then, bells were heard. It was midnight: Christmas day. The moment they embraced, the fairies had started their fireworks display. The lights shone brightly and beautifully as an array of colors and shapes filled the sky.  He grabbed her gently yet forcefully, delicately yet strenuously as they shared their first kiss. It was nothing they had ever experienced before. They had both wanted this for so long and to finally reach it was more then they had imagined. Everything was going at a thousand miles an hour. No one outside himself or herself existed. They were locked in innocent and passionate embrace. Their feelings were rewarded. Ron put his hand on Hermione's cheek as she rubbed his neck. He began to give her slow little kisses like he was eating her lips little by little. She was completely subdued. This was everything she knew it would be.

***

Harry and Ginny sat in the common room on the sofa. Harry opened the rolled up parchment and read aloud to Ginny who was buzzing over him to take a glance herself. He told her to be patient as he began to speak:

_"Dear Harry,_

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on after Quidditch. I didn't want to tell you that way. There were too many risks that things would get complicated for me. Why, you ask? Well, I know you noticed it, that I was suddenly acting strange towards you and everyone else. Well, the reason for it was cause I was using the "persona" charm to take my place in school. It wasn't really me at all. I couldn't bear staying there while Hermione was around. I look at her and I feel like mush inside. I really love her Harry. I can't be in a room with her and not imagine us together,"

"Awww!" sighed Ginny as Harry continued to read.

_"It's tearing me apart. So, I'll be staying in Hogsmeade until the end of the year with the exception for Quidditch and the N.E.W.T.s. I've just been hired as part of the help in Honeydukes so please come by and tell me how she is… and my sister too of course. I trust you with two of the most important girls in my life, yet again Harry. Keep them safe. I'll tell you the full details about what's happening when you write back or when you come to visit. I'll see you later, hopefully._

Ron Weasley," 

"So that's where he is! You think Hermione managed to get to him?" asked Ginny relieved.

"You know what? I think she did. I've got a really good feeling that she did," said Harry as he gazed out the window, a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I realize that more people read the A/N at the end of the story more then at the beginning so here's what I want to say: 

I originally wrote this story to be short and a spurt of the moment kind of thing. I really did! I wanted to try writing a SHORT LOVE story. One just about H+R, loose ends floating about everywhere… However, people wanted me to continue it and frankly the last thing I wanted was for this to be a Mush-fest… but the people wanted more. 

And so this is what **COULD** have been the **real **ending to my story. This could have all stopped here. But it didn't and it's your entire fault! ***Notes the sarcasm***

So stay tuned for more to be what's hopefully to your taste.

~*Burning Artist*~


	9. Presents

A/N: Okay… Well once again it seems that not many are reading but thank you for those who are! ^_^ So, I will post this up now for your enjoyment. It's a tiny, cute, chapter and regardless of the number of posts, the next one will be up in 2 days after this one. I hope you like this. 

**Disclaimer**: Gimme a J – "J!" Gimme a K! – "K!" Gimme a "R-O-W-L-I-N-G"! Why are we cheering? Cause she wrote Hp!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 9 "Presents" 

Harry and Ginny had remained asleep in the common room waiting for Hermione to return. Ginny's head was resting comfortably on Harry's shoulder when her and Ron entered silently. Smiling, the two newcomers marched over to the window as the sun was now settling in the sky. Hermione looked at the grounds on Christmas morning as Ron gently hugged her from behind. Everything was so dozy… no one had gotten up yet. Ron placed his head at the birth of Hermione neck and gave her little kisses. She laughed and inadvertently, woke someone up.

"Oh… Ron? Is - is that you?" said a sweet little voice.

Ron turned around and smiled as Ginny got up. Harry was still deep in dream as the girl ran up to her brother and held him tightly. Hermione felt wonderful. Ginny laughed gleefully and soon the messy haired boy rose from his slumber. 

"Ron! It's about bloody time you came back!" he said sportingly hugging him.

"I guess I – I didn't know what I was missing being away," he said as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"You brought him back didn't you?" said Ginny to Hermione, still ecstatic.

"Yes, and he's staying," she said lovingly.

Ron's eyes gazed softly at Hermione. Ginny instantly knew that things had gone right that night, although Harry was still too sleepy to make the effort of figuring it out.

"So are you two going out or what?" he said, yawning, as Ginny looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yes… We are," said Ron feeling his heart beat after finally saying it himself.

"Well, then… Happy Christmas! To both of you!" said Harry smiling.

"Happy Christmas," everyone repeated in chorus.

There were only 4 people, other then themselves, in Gryffindor that were staying for the holidays. Excited, they went to get their presents in their dorms and spread them out in the common room. Each returned with about 5 parcels. Ginny felt invigorated! Having her brother back was definitely the best present she could have wished for and she was sure that the others felt the same.

"This is great!!" said Ginny beaming as Harry smiled at her adorable nature.

"It is! So do we all go at the same time?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah! Let's see. It looks like the usual," said Harry looking at the 4 cushiony packages that lay on the floor,"

"Mum!" said Ron with a sigh. He knew what these were.

They ripped the wrapping paper to reveal brightly colored jumpers. A green one with the image of a yellow snitch stitched on the back for Harry and a crimson one with the image of a kitten for Ginny. Hermione had begun receiving her jumper only last year and was happy to find a purple one with the image of a pretty quill on the back. Ron just looked at his package.

"Ron? Why aren't you opening yours?" asked Ginny.

"Don't have to. I know exactly what it is! A MARROON jumper with a quaffle on the back,"

"Don't be so glum! It's Christmas! Go on!" said Hermione cheerily

"Ok, I will, but I'm telling ya it's -" Ron held his breath. "It's BLUE! I can't BELIEVE IT! It's dark BLUE!" he said astounded.

Ron's eyes danced. The jumper still had the quaffle on it, but the fact that it was blue seemed to make all the difference in the world. They quickly grabbed their other presents. Seeing they all seemed to have gotten one from Hagrid they opened it together with great excitement. Hagrid had decided to live out the remainder of his years helping the giant and wizard community get along. After the way they had helped them during the rise of the Dark Lord, wizards had begun to put more faith in these enormous people. Hagrid had gone to a secret colony to help things move along. Professor Kettleburn's son, Daniel, had taken Hagrid's place after he left.

"Oh look!" said Hermione as she opened her gift.

They were all the same: four handmade frames all holding a picture of Hagrid waving happily next to 3 giant children. (you could only assume they were children because of their teething smiles and that they were sucking their thumbs.)

The next gifts were from… 

"Fred and George? This looks suspicious to me," said Ron as he and Ginny took out strange looking fudge bars and other assorted sweets.

"Where's Croockshanks? Here boy!" cried Ron.

"Hey!" said Hermione hoarsely.

"I'm only kidding… I owe my life to the stupid cat and my heart to its owner…" he said but then blushed. "_I shouldn't say things like that in front of them,"_ he thought as he looked at Ginny and Harry a bit embarrassed. 

They both smiled instead of remark on Ron's obvious corniness. This had the effect he had wanted to make however as Hermione flushed and reached into her own pile and pulled out a flat envelope. She looked at the back and looked quite shocked. Ron nudged closer to her to see from who it was.

"Ugh! Krum!" he said as he sat up straight.

"I thought you two were friends?" said Hermione to Ron.

"Yeah, sure. I won't go out and pick a fight with him but that doesn't change the fact that he still has eyes for – for MY girlfriend," said Ron in a bit of a scowl.

"Well, that's not my fault is it?" she replied in a playful tone.

"Oh, but you keep contact with him," he said in a malicious smile.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she grinned.

"I'll just have to pick a fight with you instead," he continued as he ambushed Hermione in a light-hearted play-fight.

Harry reached into his things and found new Quidditch gloves for seekers from Sirius, expensive Quidditch goggles which Hermione and Ginny had put their savings together to buy and finally an interesting luminescent device from Remus Lupin. Harry turned it around left and right but couldn't figure out how to work it. He decided he'd play with this later and put it aside with the remainder of his things.

Ginny proceeded by unwrapping three gifts from her friends. (A new witches makeup kit and pretty silvery watch that would tell her what she should be doing at which time.) She also received a mysterious letter to which she hid out of sight before the others had even glanced at it…

Ron had opened up his present from both Hermione and Harry. He had gotten a new chess set and a book on the greatest plays and strategies. (Not that he really needed it) Hermione took Harry's gift that was thick yet very small. She burst into laughter when she found about 40 or so bookmarks of different colors and shapes which all seemed to be enchanted in one way or another to keep her pages. Then, there were the last presents for Harry, Ron and Hermione that all had official seals in the shape of a phoenix.

"Well – open it!" said Ginny intrigued.

The boxes were very small. Each person tore open their parcels to find rings with a brilliant phoenix spread across the front. Only Harry had gotten a letter.

_"Dear Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger,_

We have assumed that you are all together to read this so only one copy of this letter has been sent. For your tremendous aid in the service of the Order of the Phoenix we bestow upon you all 3 rings that allow recognition to the Order. You are now members. Congratulations to our youngest freedom fighters and newest wizards and witch of the Order of Merlin first class. We are proud to have you with us.

_Sincerely yours Albus Dumbledore and the Order of The Phoenix_

P.S. These rings also have magical properties that I believe your should all discover for yourselves. Happy Christmas,"

"Wow! We're part of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Harry as he stared at his ring.

"I wonder what properties these rings have," mused Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, let's just enjoy the presents and every minute of today! I still have to head back to fix things with the Malfoys! Oh, that's right! Harry listen, the Malfoys -"

"Ginny and I know about that," said Harry smiling. 

"That's right. We'll tell you both about what happened with us when you both do," she smiled. "Well, we should get Christmas started already!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: I've also started to post up my Fan Fiction about Bill Weasley! It's a pre-book 5 and features original characters of mine, Belladona Nightshade, Acacia Nightshade and Christopher Hagens! 

It's the first story in a series of 3!! And has won many FF contests. It's about 2-3 years old so I'm reposting it and refining it! So, I hope you can support me in reviewing that story!! I'd really appreciate it! Check out my ID for "**Nightshades and Moonlight"**

~*Burning Artist*~


	10. The Gift of Giving

A/N: This chapter is very short I must warn you, which is why I'm posting it so fast. It would be pretty disappointing to wait for reviews when this chapter is so tiny. It's like doing loads of effort to get a pat on the back. Things will get interesting soon enough. This I assure you.

**Disclaimer**: The propriety of Harry. J Potter, his comrades and universe are not of my creation or legal bounding… but they are free for manipulation! ***Maniacal Laugh*******

****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10

**"The Gift of Giving"**

They had started the festivities right away. Ron noticed that Ginny and Harry seemed closer then they had been in a long time and wondered if he wasn't the only one that had gotten an extra gift for the holidays. He joked around with Harry and lifted mistletoe over him. He then looked at Ginny but Harry just said right away: "Sorry Ron… I don't like you that way!" with a laugh. "Besides, won't Hermione get jealous?"

It felt like everything had been set back into place and they could even share their hate for the rat infestation once again. The stars had re-aligned and Christmas dinner was amazing. Draco had stayed for the holidays as well but was seldom seen by the Gryffindors. He was mostly gazing out the castle windows in the direction of Hogsmeade. Hermione had noticed him but the others told her that he knew that they had their support and if he wanted it, he'd come and get it. Ron had gone to tell him of his decision to return to school and made a new pact with him. This relieved the Slytherin boy. His father's whereabouts would be kept secret.

"So, are we going to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.

"Well, sure, why not?" said Ginny.

"Good! Your presents from me are waiting for you there. I had planned on sending them last night but… well… I was occupied," he said smiling.

"Then, let's go," encouraged Harry as they made their way to the village.

The sounds of laughter and Christmas bells could be heard all around. The group walked about merrily, enchanted by the lights and sounds of the busiest and happiest time of the year. As Ron strolled along, the others noticed how many people seemed to know him as they waved affectionately. Ron's smile was a sight for all of them and was something they had not seen since Halloween. The redhead seemed to be leading them to Honeydukes as the sweet smell of hot fudge tickled their noses.  As they entered, the storeowners greeted them.  One of the owners was bald man, the other a woman with wide smile.  They walked up from behind the counter and approached the students.

"Well, hello Ron. How have you been dear? Didn't I say you didn't have to come in today. It's the holidays you know," said the woman smiling.

"Oh… well, I've come to treat my friends for Christmas Mrs Honeyduke. I was going to send them their things but I didn't have the time to pick them up,"

"But we told you that we would be in the crowd with them during the fireworks display Ronald," said Mr Honeyduke.

Hermione grinned. 

"Sorry… I guess I forgot," said Ron bashfully.

"Well, go on Darren. Go get the gifts. I left them in the kitchen," said the woman.

"All right Elizabeth," said Darren as he went into the back and up the stairs.

The Honeydukes lived right over their shop so in a mater of moments he had come down with nicely wrapped baskets full of Honeyduke's sweets. There were Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Wizzbees, Pepper Imps, a box each of Every Flavour Beans, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs and Ice Mice. Ron told them that he had actually made a couple of the sweets and had a hand in making some very special gingerbread people.

"Oh! That's me!" said Ginny looking through the wrapping.

They continued walking along the streets, eating part of their presents and looking around at the shops, until Ginny stopped in the middle of the road suddenly leaving the others marching ahead. They noticed her abrupt pausing and simply looked at her curiously. 

"We're having a lot of fun aren't we?" she questioned in a gloomy voice as the others walked back to her.

"Yeah, of course we are Ginny… what's the matter?" asked Harry.

"I know I was the one the most eager to start Christmas but I've been thinking that maybe we should try to make other's Christmas' just as fun,"

Ron and Hermione looked at her then at each other. They were starting to guess at what she was getting at. Harry knew right away however.

"You want to see Lucius Malfoy don't you?" said Harry softly.

"Just to see how he's doing. He's not dangerous is he Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Well, no. Even if he gets his wand he only does goofy spells but are you sure you want to see him? He's not dangerous but he's a bit… off,"

"We know. Draco told us of the hex," said Harry.

"Draco?" said Ron surprised.

"Well, he DID call Harry by his first name yesterday, so why can't we?"

Ron looked at Harry who told him not to ask now. Ginny nodded her head and urged them to go. Ron knew better then to argue. Ginny had developed a way with him over the years. She could easily make her big brother move the moon for her if she wanted but she never abused this ability. This was what made Ron let her continue on with her princess act. Ron spun the group around and led the rest of them to the house where he had been staying for nearly 2 months. Ginny look almost excited. She wanted everyone to be as happy as she was.

They left Hogsmeade, went down a snow-covered road and made their way in front of the Victorian house. Ron led the others inside and up the staircase. At the door to the room that Hermione had entered that night, he asked them all to be patient as he went to fetch Mr. Malfoy. He entered and shut the door. Soon there was a huge racket as they heard things like pots and pans bang on the walls violently. After about five minutes the noises stopped completely. The door opened and to their surprise Draco emerged. 

"You can all come in now," he said in a drab voice.

They entered to see Ron sitting on a chair, his face red with annoyance. Mr. Malfoy was looking at some silvery dishware rapt in amazement. The room was clean regardless of the racket and the others wondered what had just happened. 

"Don't ask," said Ron. 

Ginny went up to Lucius and smiled at him sweetly. Harry felt very nervous about that and dashed off to her side just in case things would get ugly. She took out some sweets and placed them in a dish in front of Lucius. He smiled and began to eat them. Ron and Draco looked aghast.

"You know, I think that that's the first time that he's acted normal after a fit," said Draco looking at Ginny.

She smiled at him. Draco was a bit surprised. He was caught off guard by this pure innocence, something completely opposite to his own personality. Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. She turned to look at him and stepped back.

"I just wish WE knew enough about the Dark Arts to be able to find a counter-curse. But I don't think I've ever learned of a hex that made people mad," continued Ginny.

"The reason why it is a hex is because hexes fade away with time but it could take years… Which is why taking all this time before leaving isn't necessarily a bad thing. He could just snap out of it. I know it's a hex because his madness has decreased a bit," said Draco his gray eyes saddened by his father's state.

Hermione thought back to the episode with Ron. If this was less insane then before, she could only imagine the trouble he caused for Draco. The last time she saw Lucius before Christmas Eve, he looked half dead. She had been trying to help them this entire time but nothing she said would make Draco bring him to a specialist. Perhaps she had to resort to different means of aiding him: finding a cure.

With the holidays now ending the four students had other things to worry about. Ron had moved his things back so he could return to his usual schedule by attending classes once they started. He didn't mind this though, for he could now be with Hermione and no longer feel uncomfortable or nervous around her. Although, Ron seemed to be at ease, Hermione wasn't and began on a new research to find a cure to Lucius Malfoy's madness. She was upset that she had been unsuccessful the last time in discovering about Ron's 'double' so she was more then set on getting a good answer for this enigma. _"I guess I'm slipping,"_ thought Hermione as she was looking through a book of dark curses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Okay… must continue Advertising!

**1 -** If any of you are interested in a Fic about Bill Weasley then here's the Story number: 1511970

It's the first of a series of stories and the chapters are long! I hope I get reviews. ^_^

**2 –** If any of you are interested in another site that offers Fan fiction for everyone then I have one just for you! And it's for fan fiction of every sort! And this group also has contests and fun competitions and challenges! There are prizes to be won so please join!

It's an MSN site so you'll need a passport to join! For the link to the site please check my I.D. 

Thank you,

~**Burning Artist**~


	11. Potions and Problems

A/N: OMG! I'm sooooooooo Sorry everyone! I got so caught up in other things that I forgot about this. LOL. I'll post as often as I can from now on!! 

**Disclaimer**: J.K.R owns HP… and I own… ***thinks*** nothing. ***Tear***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11 

**"Potions and Problems"**

It was finally the last day of the holidays and the group had decided to stay up a bit in the Gryffindor common room. While Harry was updating Ron on the practical part of the classes, Ginny had just come down from the Owlry. She told Ron that she had just gone to mail some letters. When he asked to whom, Ginny said: "Well you know, to mum and my friends… nothing special," Harry looked at Ginny as she brought her gaze to him. She looked strangely nervous. 

When the rest of the students returned to start their classes, the first thing that had seem to pop out of their mouths was the buzz about Ron and Hermione. Many people, especially from Gryffindor, had come to ask the now talkative Ron just why he was acting so strange and all he could say was: "Well… I was just in a slump…" Lavander and Pavarti were all a twitter about how cute they looked together and the pair could only blush and smile. Draco wasn't so impressed and in his irritancy, kicked a rat out of his way. Who were they to form a romance while all this was happening to him? Harry had noticed Draco from time to time walking around in the halls, either talking to Blaize Zambini or Pansy, unsure about what that night's events had settled between them. After that day in Hogsmeade they had stayed distant and Ron was the only one who really approached him to talk about his business with Lucius. Harry noticed something else that made him feel uncomfortable. Ginny looked more vigilant about everything since the end of the holidays. She sort of reminded him of Draco when Ron was sneaking around the school. "I hope she's not hiding something too," he thought. It was on the group's way to Potions that he knew what.

"Oh! I forgot my Potions notes! I'll be right back," said Harry as he left Ron and Hermione to walk to class.

As he turned the corner his eyes met with a sight that usually would have made his heart dance. It was Ginny but she was not alone. 

"So what did you mean by that letter? Are you refusing or -"

"It's not that. I just need time to sort some things out," said Ginny.

"It's him isn't it? I'm sick of hearing about him all the time,"

Ginny started to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh please! You used to obsess about him as much as I did," she said.

"It was just a phase! I was just a little kid! I'm older now… and so are you,"

"Yes well, sadly it was this obsession that made us friends wasn't it?" said Ginny.

"Yes, I suppose… but it shouldn't be him that stops us,"

"Listen Colin, I'll have to think about it. I care for you very much but going out with you… It's something I'll have to let sink in. Oh, we better hurry. Classes will be starting soon," she said as she and Colin Creevly walked down the hall.

Harry didn't know what to think. How twisted. Colin and Ginny? He turned back and forgot about his notes. It was far better for him to not have them then to be late for Snape's class. So he walked back, a little dazed and feeling a little sick. "Colin and Ginny?" he kept muttering to himself as he entered the classroom to strangely see Ron, Hermione and Draco, all sitting next to each other, looking at him with anxious eyes. They had begun to urge him madly to sit down.

"Our Hermione has done it!" said Ron.

"Oh please! Had Snape said it a few moments after I would have thought of it," sneered Draco.

"What?" said Harry.

"We have an idea of how to cure Lucius," whispered Hermione. "The Curalithium!!!"

Harry eyes grew to twice their size. Of course, this potion was rumored to cure most curses! But then something else dawned on him.

"But Hermione, neither of us are any good at preparing it. Normally you would have been able to do it but -" said Harry.

"Speak for yourself Potter!" said Draco.

_'So, it's back to Potter is it? Well, these things don't change overnight,' _thought Harry.

"I can easily make that potion and my father will be back to normal!"

Ron looked at Draco now puffing his chest with confidence. Mr. Malfoy, back to normal? Was this really a good thing after all? Everyone settled down as Professor Snape came limping into the room. It looked like he had just been to the matron's office. He told them to prepare their cauldrons for part 2 of the Curalithium potion as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked at him shocked! There was more to it? It was already VERY hard.

"And now comes the hard part," said Snape. "It's time to add the murtlap growth to the mixture of the first part of the Curalithium we practiced on the last time. The last classes were not just to learn how to extract the growth from a murtlap's back but also a test to see how quickly you could perform the procedure. So now you'll know if you need work on it. The Curalithium is a very complex potion that must have all it's parts done before the initial mixture begins to cool off. The growth must be fresh in order for it to work, other wise, you might as well be serving the victim a potion that tastes horrible, makes their nails turn orange and that can turn their hair purple – and NO Mr. Finnigan you cannot use it to dye your hair!" said Snape with a growl as Seamus talked to Dean while pointing to his currently fire engine red hair. He changed it's color every month or so.

"Blimey!" said Ron in disbelief. "I studied at the manor for that blasted potion and tried it. I kept adding the ingredients too late or too early and it made horrible orange smoke that smelled like dung! How in the world, are we supposed to make the potion and extract the growth before it cools? Snape's lost it!"

"This potion, Ron, happens to be part of our N.E.W.T.s! I can't believe I didn't even read up to it! I'm actually behind in this class!" said Hermione in disbelief.

"That's what happens when you only think about boys," said Draco mockingly.

"Shut up Draco! I was trying to help you too you idiot!" said Hermione very hot as Draco laughed evilly. She wasn't exactly proud of being behind in anything!

They all then looked at the live murtlap on Professor Snape's table that was boxed in a little aquarium. These creatures were strange rat-like animals with growth on their back resembling sea anemone. Usually the growth would be pickled and eaten to make the eater resistant against curses and jinxes but they had to pick it freshly for this potion and it was no easy deal. Picking it freshly meant making sure the murtlap was alive. The little rodent could be heard snapping and squeaking as professor Snape told them that he would be doing a demonstration for the proper way to make the Curalithium entirely. The four watched with extra attention as Snape's movements and delicate attention could only be called super-human. If they knew better, they could have sworn that Snape could have done it in his sleep. As he added the final ingredient that was the pearly scale of Antipodean Opaleye, a dragon found in New Zealand, the potion let out a multi-colored puff of smoke.

"Wow!" said Hermione. Snape had managed to make the first part in less than 20 minutes.

"But what about the murtlap?" asked Harry now eying the little tank.

His question was easily answered as Snape reached in and grabbed the creature. It jiggled and snapped and looked very vicious for such a little thing. Snape grabbed the pincers and began to grab a fair amount of growth by the root all the while stunning it with little zaps from his wand. He had to make sure that the growth came out whole. He couldn't petrify the murtlap cause he would be mixing in the powers of the spell with the magical properties of the growth. Hermione was eagerly taking notes.

"I have just gained an all new respect for Snape," said Harry.

"I've just gained respect for him period," said Ron.

"That's what you two idiots get for thinking of him that way – but my god! How are we supposed to do what he just did?" added Draco.

"Quiet! He's preparing the growth now!" hushed Hermione.

Indeed, he was mixing the growth in an oily substance that had to be prepared beforehand. He added a few drops of dragon's blood, which also made the smell of the mixture bearable, and extracted the growth that had now turned a deep red. With a shaky hand he slowly dipped the reddish element into the cauldron and let in sink in slowly and repeated it with what was left. The smoke turned purple and the Curalithium became totally clear. It looked just like spring water. Professor Snape looked up at the class and merely said: "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Terrible time for Snape to get a sense of humor!" shot Ron to Harry.

The class ended with four 7th year students looking more depressed then ever. Not only did they already have trouble in that potion AND it was part of their N.E.W.T.s but also how would they ever make it to give to Lucius? As they walked by, Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny and Colin walking down the corridor. Harry didn't know what to think about those two anymore but knew better then to be rude. 

"Hello," he said as Ginny's face lit up with joy.

"Oh Harry, hello! How was your class?" she said as Colin made a face.

"What do you think Gin? It was potions," said Ron as he looked at Hermione. She however, looked in deep thought.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yes-Yes I'm fine… just worried about things," she said looking into his eyes.

"We'll figure it all out Hermione, don't worry," said Ron softly.

"Well - I'm off. I have things to do," said Draco abruptly as he joined some departing Slytherins.

After he walked away, the Gryffindors made their way to their common room. Ginny looked up at Harry and got closer to him to ask him a question.

"Harry, has Draco made good on him being friends with us?" she whispered.

"I think so Ginny but it looks like it will take longer then a few weeks for him to get used to us. He's been against us for 6 years,"

"I see," said Ginny as she looked at Harry.

Colin began to growl in his corner and shouted angrily: "Chocolate Rum" as he marched his way into the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione looked very surprised by his shouting but Harry knew what it was about. Ginny didn't offer any explanations as they retired for the evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I'll be putting up more today or tomorrow just to say I'm sorry.


	12. Heart’s Whim

A/N: OMG!!! This took me forever!! I'm SOOOO Sorry everyone! Mean old daddy's pass worded the computer so I can only go one when he's there and he comes at night… Basically when I'm not at home. AND I had decided to merge this chapter with the one after so I had a bit more work to finish!! I just hope everyone comes back to read cause it's been a while!! 

**Disclaimer**: If I can't profit from this story in any way cause it belongs to Rowling… then why am I taking advantage of how happy it makes me?? ***Kiss***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12 

**"Heart's Whim"**

As February came under way love was in the air and working overtime for the couple. Ron and Hermione had made big plans for their first romantic Valentine's date. However, the over excessive cooing and cuddling had made Draco threaten them to turn into their enemy again as they made their weekly reunions to discuss Lucius. It made him sicker then the new nest of rats that seemed to have made a home in the Gryffindor common room. They were always holding hands or having some form of bodily contact that included rubbing noses together, little pecks on the cheek and hugging. And when they couldn't touch each other their body language seemed to subconsciously beckon the same as pouty invisible kisses fluttered in the air and playful stares would be shot from one to the other.

"Harry... what?" said Ron one day as Harry had pulled him aside.

"My gosh Ron! I mean, you were fine before but now it's getting down right annoying,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Hermione,"                

"Oh… Well, I'm sorry Harry. We're just both really excited and I've been leaving hints for her as to what the surprise is and-"

"Have you forgotten what we're supposed to be doing?"

"What?"

"We're supposed to be helping Malfoy regain his mind!"

"It's something right difficult to forget Harry! I go to visit Lucius at Hogsmeade every 3 days. I mean, it's not my fault he's more used to me then even Draco right now and -"

"Then you have to realize that right now there's no time for romance and -"

"You're just jealous aren't you?"

"What?"

"Yeah, cause you keep thinking of Ginny and – I mean -"

Harry lowered his head. He had to admit that he had felt slightly jealous of how happy Ron and Hermione looked together and was trying to take most of the responsibility so he didn't have to think about Ginny or Colin for that matter.

"I'm sorry mate. Listen, this weekend why don't I treat you at the Three Broomsticks? Just you and me no girls allowed," said Ron with a grin.

"I'd like that,"

"As strange as this sounds… I might be able to help you with Ginny. I mean, it took me a while to get over it when both started dating – Yuck! But now, I've gotten used to the idea that you might end up my brother someday," he winked. Harry smiled.

"I guess I should be making my move soon anyways,"

"That's the ticket! Come on, let's go," he said as they both walked to the main hall.

Little did they know that someone was listening in to their conversation.

~*~

The closer Valentine's Day approached, the more Ron's mind seemed to stray. Although this new light-hearted version of him was a wonderful change from the emotionless copy, it was obvious that he sometimes didn't realize what he did or said. He would sporadically be caught in the common room, openly talking about Lucius without saying his name. Although he assured everyone that there was never any real way of knowing what he meant, they didn't believe it to be such a good idea. However, Ron's heart was in too much of a flutter to care. He would be finally sharing a night alone with Hermione and he wanted it to be perfect. It was, after all, his first REAL date with her. Hermione had tried to once again focus on gaining ground in school but Ron's giddiness was apparently highly contagious. She would find herself questioning Ginny constantly on their date but the redhead would tell her that she knew nothing, which was true, until two days before the 14th.

"You better not say a word Ginny!" said Ron on that very day.

"I promise! I really had no idea you were so romantic Ron!" said Ginny giggling.

"Oh quiet! Say, speaking of which… have Harry and you -"

"No we haven't," she said stiffly.

"It's just a matter of time right?" added Ron.

"I don't know…"

"Let your pride go Ginny. You know you want to be with him,"

"Have Harry and you arrange some sort of alliance? You ask me about this every time you see me when you should be concentrating on you and on… our plans," she said in a soft tone.

"We have not but just know that Harry just might make a move soon… he still feels the same way about you,"

"Well, he's busy with our plans right? He won't be making any moves until we're done with all of this. I know him. He prioritizes… And he's taken all the responsibilities lately,"

"That's cause he wants to! I keep telling him to leave things up to me but he keeps planning and scheming - Oh, I've got to go. I've got to study for Transfiguration," said Ron looking at his watch.

"You? Study now? I guess Hermione's waiting," she said smiling.

Ron simply growled in annoyance and walked in the other direction. Ginny began to walk to the common room to get her things before class when and met up with Colin, turning into another hall. She smiled at him and he gave a half-smile back. 

"Ginny... are you ready for History of Magic?"

"Yes. Why? Are you having trouble?"

"No… I just wanted to know so we could talk before today's quiz,"

"Sure Colin. What's on your mind?" she said grinning.

"You haven't answered me about whether or not you'd like to -" he said timidly.

"Oh Colin," said Ginny. She didn't want to hurt his feelings for he had been a very good friend to her for the last year. "I think you're very sweet…"

"But who wants a sweet boyfriend right?" he said miserably.

"No-no! It's not that! I just -"

"Then what's wrong? Don't tell me you're still infatuated with HIM are you?" he said.

"For heaven's sake Colin! You haven't even been able to say his name since I started going out with him! It's Harry! Harry!" she said in a bit of a whine.

"I can't stand HIS name being everywhere Ginny… And especially not on your lips," he said as he looked at her.

"Colin, listen to me. There's more to this. I mean, I don't know if I can see myself going out with you. You've been a very good friend to me and I don't want to change that. I look at you and I don't feel the same way I've always felt for Harry. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"If you really care for me, you'd at least try,"

"Colin, I can't. I don't want-"

But before she could utter another word Colin leaned over and kissed her. She was stiff with shock. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that Ginny wouldn't tear herself away but to his disappointment she did.

"Why did you…" said Ginny in a nearly scared tone. 

"Because-because I knew that if I didn't take my chance now it would be too late and I'd never get to-"

Colin's speech was cut short however as he stared into the other side of the hall. There stood Harry with his books in his hands heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked furious. His eyes glowed with a fire that could melt metal and his breathing became quick and heavy. Harry didn't know how he was going to deal with this but one thing was assured, he wasn't going to take it.

Colin's Eyes filed with fear as Harry began to walk nearer. Ginny turned around to see what made the boy so tense only to find Harry walking at a fast pace. Ginny quickly grabbed Harry's arm and could feel him shake with anger.

"Harry! I know what you're thinking -"

"Let me go! He had no right to do that! You didn't want it!" he shouted.

"Harry!" said Ginny.

"As always, little Colin Creevly thinking he has the right to do what ever he wants without caring if it annoys others! Tell me Colin, how many times have you pressed yourself to others until they got fed up of you and cast you away? It wouldn't surprise me if you were the most hated boy here the way to stick to people like slimy glue!" started Harry as Colin moved back, eyes lowered in shame.

"Harry that's enough!" shouted Ginny but it was too late. The floodgates were opened and Harry had been waiting to unload all these feelings for far too long. Now, he had justification to.

"And here, you've finally found the only person in the school that can stomach you and what do you do? You force yourself upon her just like you do to everyone else! Over-obsessive, oblivious, possessive freak!"

"Harry!!!" shouted Ginny again.

Harry's face was red. The number of times he'd held his thoughts back, the uncountable moments when he'd wanted to punch this boy square in the face were secret wishes. Harry felt he had his chance now, not only for himself but also for Ginny's sake. Harry felt pain in seeing her being pushed around. She was so sweet, so kind and was unable to see the evil in anyone and to take advantage of a person like that was crime too heinous to leave unpunished.

"I-I-I… I'm sorry! I didn't know -"

"You didn't know? How could you not?!"

"I mean - I didn't think -"

"Well? On with it Creevly!" shouted Harry as Ginny continued to urge him to stop.

"I-I… I love her and -"

"Love? Love??? Do you really think you know what love is? Love isn't _telling_ someone that they _have to love you! Love isn't _making_ the other person care for you! LOVE is nothing like the way you've imagined it!"_

People began to crowd around because of Harry's shouting and soon a good mass of students formed around them. Draco was among them and was smiling at Harry. He knew he'd crack eventually and was glad to be there to see it.

"And-and… I s-s-suppose you know? Who do you think you are? Oh wait! I remember! Famous Harry Potter! Our savior! YOU found the four treasures! YOU save us all from terrible destruction!" said Colin sarcastically in his defense his voice growing from a dim mumble to more coherent speech.

"You try and mock me Colin!?"

"Ginny doesn't care for you anymore! You think you're so righteous and perfect… well - you broke her heart before so why should I allow you to do it again!" he said but those were the final words that he would utter that morning for with one might swing…

"POW!!!"

Colin hit the floor with a thud and spat out a bit of blood. His lip was badly bruised and strangely enough, Harry felt wonderful at the sight of it. Draco cheered loudly from the crowd as most of the Slytherins began to laugh. "As annoying as Potter is I'll have to admit that that was great!" he said as they cheered. Ginny went to Collin's side to help him stand but he pushed her back. He slowly walked away defeated as Harry's words echoed in his mind. Harry turned around to look at Ginny who simply walked away without turning back. Was this scene really worth having her see him this way?

***

The first sight to catch Harry's eye once he entered the common room that evening was that of Ron running towards him, a look of disbelief on his face. Hermione followed behind with quite a different expression.

"Is it true?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah! Did you really - I mean, you and Colin - Well?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I... I sort of lost it,"

"What did he do anyways? I mean, what did he do to make you get that mad?" continued Ron.

Harry couldn't say it. He knew how Ron would get and if it took so little for Harry to throw a punch at Colin there was no doubt that it would take even less for Ron to do much worse. 

"He did something I didn't like… we'll just leave it at that,"

"I can't believe you Harry! You do know I'll have to tell McGonagall about all of this. Justin was telling me that this rumor has gone around the school already –"

"He probably spread it," interrupted Ron.

"AND," Hermione said louder. "That it's better that one of us become the voice of reason. I've heard that Colin missed his classed today and locked himself in his dormitory. As Head-Girl -"

"Hermione! Come on! You're going to listen to Fletchly? 

"Finch-Fletchly," she corrected him.

"Okay, Justin. Just cause he's Head-Boy? You've got to admit that Colin had it coming for a really looooooong time! Besides, Harry's never done anything like this before! It was just -"

"Besides," interrupted Harry. "I'm sure Colin's going to be off to tell her anyways,"

"No I'm not," said a voice from above them.

It was Colin. He had a hand on his lip and looked at Harry with determined eyes. 

"Why?" asked Harry prudently.

"Cause there are better ways to deal with things," said Colin as he walked down the stairs and passed them.

Ron looked at Colin with a mixed stare. Hermione huffed and decided to let this one event slide. If Colin didn't want to go on with this then she'd let it pass and avoid complications. Ginny had emerged from the top of the stairs staggered nearer to the group, her head low. She lifted it a bit to see Colin exit the room and Harry look at her. She had a piece of parchment in her hands and held it out nervously. 

"Gin, what's that?" asked Ron as he looked at Ginny.

"It's a letter from Malfoy. He wants us to meet with him tomorrow after classes," she said trying to escape those fixed green eyes.

"Tomorrow? But I have to visit… well, you know," said Ron.

"Well, that's what's written in this parchment. But you can do what you have to Ron. We'll just tell you what he wants to discuss,"

"Ginny, how did you get that from him anyways?" asked Hermione.

"I met him in the Hall after -" she began but didn't want to mention the latest events. "I mean, before classes and he just ran up and said: "Make them read this Weasley," and left,"

"It's terribly like him! Two months and not even first names yet! Oh well!" said Ron indifferently. "Well since I still have to visit _HIM_ you all go to this and I'll meet up with you in the common room afterwards. Plus I still have other little things to take care of," he said shifting his eyes gently towards Hermione.

"Ron, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to go through all this trouble just for me," said Hermione.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't worry Hermione, Valentine's Day will be a day you'll never forget!" he said smiling as Hermione looked down with rosy cheeks.

Harry then looked at Ginny who looked grimmer then he'd even seen her. He knew she didn't like those kinds of scenes and ones including both her and him must have been frustrating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Okay, Seriously, I want at least 5 reviews!! I barely got any for the last one! And If you're not enough, then tell your friends! Your neighbors! Your family! LOL. I REALLY want to know if this is still worth putting up!! Cause if not…


	13. Special Favors

**A/N:** WOW! What a great response! I didn't think that everyone would return so quickly!! This has made me so happy that I'll put up the next chapter! ***Throws hugs and kisses*** I'm very glad you're all still enjoying yourselves! This one will be a bit short cause I decided against merging it. (I only merge the short chapters) and the one after this is a bit longer. 

**Disclaimer:** All these wonderful characters belong to J.K.R but I'm trying my best so they stay the way she left them! Like the good baby sitter I am! ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 13 "Special Favors" 

Night had fallen and they were all ready to meet with the Slytherin but the location he had chosen was not in the least, the best place for a meeting. The dungeons that sank deeply into the Hogwarts grounds looked their dampest this day, as all four Gryffindor stood collected at the entrance.

"I'll be back soon. You all tell me what happened alright?" requested Ron before turning about.

"Don't worry. Let us take care of it," said Harry.

Ron simply smiled and walked back up the stairs. The other three marched into their potions classroom and sat on a few chairs and desks. After about fifteen minutes, there was the sound of a door closing and in marched Draco with a look of vigilance in his eyes. He didn't say hello but marched up to the three and cut straight to the chase!

"I know how to cure my father. It's really the only thing I can think of. We're still not good enough to make that potion and every time I mention it to someone else they begin to ask questions so I've decided to ask for a favor…"

"Wait, wait! You mean the Curalithium? And a favor?" said Hermione. "Are you going to call that person you said that can cure your father?"

"We - we can't. I just got word from my mother that he's finally passed on. He was a very old wizard,"

"Oh… that's so sad," said Ginny. 

"Not as sad as my father's state. He doesn't even recognize me anymore. The only person he'll respond to is Weasley!  I guess he's there now?"

"That's right," said Harry as an awkward silence filled the dungeon. Finally he continued. "So tell us Malfoy... Whom did you call out?"

"I believe I have can answer that," came the drawling of a deep voice. 

As they all turned around, there's stood a curtain of black robes draped over a sallow skinned man. The small hint of light that flickered from the few torches in the room fell over his greasy black hair as his mouth grew a strange grin.

"So… why have you called me out here Mr. Malfoy?" asked Serverus Snape. 

"What??? Are you mad? Asking him to help? After what happened? And – because of it he's…" said Harry trying to leave out the more incriminating parts.

"Listen Potter, Professor Snape makes a flawless potion,"

"But your father was the one to cripple him in the first place! It will take another 2 years before Snape returns to normal! Do you think he'd ever help him after that whole episode?"

"Help Lucius? What? Lucius Malfoy is dead," said Snape lifting an eyebrow.

"Not quite…" said Draco. "But he might as well be unless you can help,"

***

_Snape had been leading most of the Order of the Phoenix through Hogwarts to where Voldermort was. The castle had been taken and it was up to them to reclaim it. They had to separate within the entire school as they encountered demons and Death Eaters at every turn. Eventually Snape was left alone trying to isolate where the Dark Lord could be hidden until he met up with Harry followed by Draco. Snape decided to bring them along as he searched but were stopped by Lucius Malfoy who quickly took his wand challenged Snape to a duel for his betrayal as a Death Eater. The tension grew and Draco was torn between the tides. His father urged him to return to him but after what had happened right after the Death Eaters seized power over the school, Draco was far too reluctant to go back._

As the dueling progressed the surges of magical energy flew across the room like lightening bolts. Malfoy had hit Snape in the legs with a curse that thins the bones in the entire body! A simple hit or kick was all that was needed to shatter Serverus like glass. Malfoy headed closer until Harry placed himself in front of Snape. Draco did the same and took out his own wand in defense while moving closer to his father. Malfoy told Draco that this was foolish but that he could not harm his only son… it was then... that a green flash hit Lucius resonating like a cannon.

***

"What is this nonsense? I saw it with my own eyes! Your father -"

"Was cursed or at least hexed. He never died! And now he is suffering from a spell that confuses his thoughts. The only thing I can think of is for you to help us to cure him with Curalithium. We can't make it properly yet and you owe both Harry and I a wizard debt," said Draco as his pale eye flickered with the only remaining hope left inside him.

Snape looked at the boy. He did owe his life to Harry and Draco in a certain way but was this really enough for him to break a vow of loyalty to the ministry? He had sworn to no longer tamper with anything regarding the Dark Lord or his followers for the remainder of his days. Otherwise he would undertake a very hefty sentence and if Lucius Malfoy were still alive, then this would be very much breaking his vow.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny remained silent. What would telling Snape resolve to?

"A debt you say? My condition, does not tell me otherwise…"

"Wait!" said Hermione surprisingly. "You were in a duel when your were cursed. How could they have prevented anything happening to you then? There was not enough time to interfere. Professor Snape, all you have to do is make that potion and you will not have any part in this! Your name will never come up if anything surfaces. I mean, we're supposed to know how to make this anyway right? We just want it in advan -" she then stopped.

Why did Draco want this to be done now anyways? They still had 4 months left of school and enough time to learn it by June. Well, at least Hermione could have learned it by then.

Professor Snape gave an irritated sigh. The bond between wizards is serious thing that is quite hard to break. He did owe them a favor…

"Alright. I'll do it," he finally said.

"Really?" squeaked Ginny.

"Yes-yes…"

"Can you have it ready for tomorrow?" said Malfoy eagerly,"

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?"

"It's really important you have it done for tomorrow. Please Professor,"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione never thought they'd hear that word come out of Draco. "Please" did he say? They stood there, flabbergasted, as Professor Snape seemed to be thinking it over. Finally he nodded.

"Alright. I will have it done for tomorrow afternoon. Remember that the Curalithium must be taken at least within 2 hours of its concoction, otherwise, it's worthless,"

"Yes professor, you've easily repaid your debt to me. We'll see you around 5 here,"

"Alright. By then it should be complete," he said as he silently marched away leaving the damp dungeon.

Hermione looked at the Professor surprised. Why would he be willing to co-operate so easily? "What surprised will he have waiting for us?" she thought and then gasped.

"What is it?" asked Ginny

"Oh! Err – Nothing! I - I was just supposed to meet Ron tomorrow…"

Draco looked at her like she had just insulted him but didn't say a word. What did he care if she was there of not… what did it matter to any of them anyways? It's not like they were friends…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Amazing!!! Keep up the reviews everyone and you'll be getting more chapters A LOT faster then usual!! Keep spreading the word and I'll keep posting!!! 


	14. Plans of Action

**A/N**: Awww! Now see what happens? Only 4 reviews so you have to wait a week for more! It's very simple friends! Under 5 reviews – 7 days. Under 10 – 5 days. Under 15 – 3 days. Under 20 – 1(the day after) 20 + within the day! And I want signed reviews too! ^_^ So tell everyone who reads this to come back cause I will be posting double time!

And this is the way it's gonna be from Now on!! ^_^

~*~

**Disclaimer:** ***Takes Flower*** I own Harry Potter – I own him not – I own Harry Potter…. I own him Not!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14

**"Plans of Action"**

After that night, each went to their common rooms with different thoughts in their minds.  Harry wondered if Snape would be willing to really go through with making a potion for a person that caused him a serious injury that could only be healed with time. True he would be ridding himself of two large debts, but was he willing to risk his pact with the ministry? Ginny felt that Harry, who had to accompany Draco no matter what, was once again taking on too much responsibility. She felt he was almost trying to involve himself more then he had to. Hermione wondered why Draco was in such a rush to do this. He had waited this long, why hurry for tomorrow? If Malfoy learned anything about Hermione over the years it was that she, given enough time, could learn anything. 

Ron had returned with his usual collection of broken spoons courtesy of Lucius and asked about the meeting. He was indeed shocked to learn about Snape and Harry told him that he best not go with him to retrieve the potion.

"You'll be putting yourself too far into this Ron… Snape knows too much already and he doesn't have to know about you. I'll try and give Lucius the potion, just tell me the tricks you use to make him eat,"

"But Harry! Making him take something like that won't be easy!" said Ron seriously.

"It's alright. Just go with Hermione on your Valentine's Day thing, and I'll take care of the rest,"  
"No! You won't be in this alone Harry! I'll come with you," said Ginny in a determined voice, very much unlike her.

"Ginny -"

"I know you're used to taking everything on yourself but please, I want to help! Besides, Snape has already seen me with you so he knows I know about this,"

Ginny's mind was made up. She hadn't been much use to any of them during the fight against Lord Voldermort and she felt that at least she could be of some help now. It took a few hours of bickering but in the end each group stood their grounds. Ginny would accompany Harry and Ron would stay with Hermione. Ron was anxiously about the whole ordeal but grateful, Harry really did prove to be his best friend. After finishing up their discussion in the study section of the library, they headed up to their dormitories for some rest. Tomorrow was promising to be a very interesting day.

The following morning they had all gotten ready to get on with the days deeds. Ron felt horrible for not going but Harry continued to insist. It was best that he did not follow and the less people that would be involved in this the better. Besides, Harry wanted his friends to have a good time. After classes Harry and Ginny started over to meet up with Draco in the Great Hall. Ron however, pulled Hermione a side and with a caring smile said:

"Not us… were heading this way," 

Hermione grinned and tried hard not to think of what would be going on for her friends. Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her an approving nod.

"We'll take care of this Hermione, Snape can't betray us, he owes both Draco and I a debt," said Harry.

"Yeah… No problems!" grinned Ginny.

"Ok... said Hermione as they both ran off, Ron looking a bit nervous.

"I hope they have a good time," said Ginny until Harry gave out a gasp. "What's wrong?"

"I think that maybe I should bring a vile to put the potion in! I'll be right back Ginny! Just wait for me here please,"

"Of course," she said Harry made a quick sprint to the Gryffindor Tower.

As she waited she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Ginny turned around on to find Colin staring at her saddened.

"Colin…"

"Ginny listen, I know I acted like an idiot but I just wanted to -"

"Colin… it's okay. I mean, you didn't hurt me or anything,"

"I think I did… just…. I just want to ask you if I could still be your friend,"

"Of course!" she said smiling serenely.

"Really?"

"Sure. Just don't… well, don't force yourself on people Colin. That's not the way to do it," said Ginny feeling happier that her mess with Colin was straightening itself out.

Colin looked to his side and twiddled him thumbs. He then saw a tiny mouse scatter along the hall and quickly picked up his head.

"So… would you mind coming with me to the library? I think we should get a move on for our essay - that is if you want -"

"Oh Colin! I can't right now,"

"Why not?"

"I-I have some important things to do today and it can't be changed,"

"Well, I can help you if you want,"

"Oh! Well… I already have someone else involved in this," she said as Harry dashed back to her side with the vile in hand.

Colin looked at Harry disgusted and thinned his gaze on Ginny.

"I see… well… then I suppose you two would want to be alone," he said.

Harry looked at him curiously yet defensively.

"Sorry - it's… it's really important,"

"I understand Ginny," he said and then looked at Harry, "I hope you have a great Valentine's Day… Potter…" he added in a low growl and turned around.

 ~*~

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had headed outside. It was a nice fresh day and the best weather they could hope for in February. Ron eagerly brought Hermione to a low hill that could over look the grounds in the direction of the lake. He quickly covered her eyes. She smiled and began to giggle. Feeling a slight tickle in her stomach, they both walked over to meet up with Neville who seemed to be making sure no one came near the area where he was standing. With his hands still on Hermione's eyes, Ron smiled as Neville sauntered away winking at him. 

"Okay… Now, slowly crouch down… there's a blanket on the floor…" said Ron as they lowered themselves to the ground.

Hermione felt the lumpy blanket and sat calmly. She felt something plush underneath and was smiling very much. Ron's hand lay on her face until he himself, settled next to her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said her heart pounding fast.

"Look…" he said softly as his hand left the girl's eyes.

As she gazed around her, she saw that the spot on which they sat was the covered in thick green grass. There were flowers that hugged the edges of the blanket and the sweet smell of spring filled the air. Tiny luminescent lights flew around them and twinkled softly as the sun began to set slowly out of sight from the hill. Hermione gazed around. It was only at that moment that she realized that she felt warm under her cloak. Beyond the outskirts of the plush carpet of green was the rest of the Hogwarts grounds, still covered in snow. There was a tree that hung over them with branches covered in icicles. They looked like a multitude of crystals, casting reflective light from the dying day. Hermione felt like this was the most perfect moment that she had ever lived… Everything was perfect and most importantly Ron was there to share it with her.

"Now to start the evening right," he said as he conjured a lovely dinner set before them.

Hermione's eyes shone with amazement and Ron smiled shyly and tilted her head towards him. With a kiss flower petals began to dance around them as they lifted up from the ground. The light wind blew their hair upwards and in leaving Hermione's lips Ron said: "Happy Valentine's Day," 

~*~

Harry and Ginny were making their way to Snape's dungeon as the sun began touching the horizon. They caught a glimpse of Draco walking in the hall and went to catch up with him in a bit of a jog. Draco turned around and surprisingly enough made a faint indication of a smile. Soon after however, he looked behind them and noticed that the other two were not with them and gave a growl.

"Where are the two "love birds"?" he asked in a cold yet almost hurt voice.

"It's Valentine's Day…"

"I see… so that more important then helping me is it?"

"Of course not! You know how hard we've all been working to help you especially Ron. I told him not to get any more involved. He already spends more time with…" he then lowered his voice to a whisper "with Lucious... then with Hermione," Draco looked away, there was more twirling in his mind then he was letting on.

"Anyways… I'm… I'm glad you both showed up at least…" said Draco in a broken voice. "Because… well… You're crucial to the plan Potter,"

Harry gave a smile and Ginny grinned as well. They knew what he really meant. Draco just looked surprised at them and brought his gaze somewhere else. He hated to admit that he felt a lot safer and reassured when they were around. Finally, they made it to the dungeon as Snape was seen leaving it.

"Professor," breathed Draco as Snape gave him a cautious look.

"Come inside," he merely said as they entered.

~*~

The sky was now splattered with orange as the two sat and ate happily the food that had magically appeared on the plates. Ron's trips to Hogmeade had proven more fruitful then Hermione ever suspected. While he visited Lucius, it was obvious that he had stopped by other shops as well to make this little moonlight picnic special. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself and just couldn't stop smiling but Ron's face showed a sort of anxiousness and nervousness about him. He kept looking around left and right and Hermione wondered just what was wrong. 

"Oh… um… Nothing. Nothing at all! Let's just continue this," he said with a grin.

~*~

Snape brought the three into the dungeon before a clear mixture in a small cauldron. Ginny looked at it and saw the dim fire light in the room, make it shimmer a multitude of colors.  The light reflected in her eyes as she turned to look at Harry. He removed the vile from the folds of his robes and gave it to Draco who then, with a look to Snape, filled it. The rainbow of color continued to glisten as he looked through the glass.

"Hurry. You only have 2 hours. Good luck," came the drawling of Snape's voice as they all nodded.

Without a word, they ran off and left the dungeon door open.

"Indeed… Good luck Mr. Malfoy… I only hope you get there in time… before things become worse then they already are," 

They ran out of the dungeon and back up the stairs. For one moment, Malfoy was going to urge them to head to exit until Harry made them stop.

"Wait! We can't just waltz out like this! There are no authorized Hogmeade outings at this hour! There's bound to be a nice charm waiting for us,"

"So what do we -" began Draco until Ginny cut him off.

"Oh Harry! Do you trust him enough?"

"Ginny I'm not the one that matters the most at this moment… Draco, there's something you need to know, I have a cloak that can definitely help us out of here,"

Under the invisibility cloak, they all ran to the Whomping Willow. Draco was astounded at how Harry really seemed to know every way of escape. He had already entered through the Willow during the attack on the castle last year but the invisibility cloak made sure no one but them would be seen. Harry picked up a stick and pressed the knot on the tree, it looked liked it was being held by a ghost. As it's branches lifted and the entrance under the roots opened, the trio entered one by one and down they went. As they began their walk Draco gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny as she saw Draco's pale eyes look at her as they continued through the passage.

"Nothing Weasley…"

"You know, you really don't have to continue with that. Use our first names for heaven's sake! Haven't we proved that we're on your side?" said Harry as Draco sighed once more.

"I – It's strange to say it okay? I didn't even call Crabbe and Goyle by their first names! How I regret that now," he whispered.

"Then say it!" said Ginny grinning. "Say it, say their names,"

"That ridiculous… they're both dead. What would be the point?"

"Just to put yourself at ease Draco. It wasn't you fault you know,"

"It might as well have been… I might as well have cast the spell that brought their ends…"

"But you didn't! You never wanted them gone," continued Ginny.

"That's enough! I can't stand talking about them when we're on this sort of mission! Besides, we're walking too slowly. At this rate we won't reach the house on time. We've already wasted enough time by waiting until today. Let's hurry,"

"But why do say we've waited too long? Why was it so urgent that this be done today?"

However, Draco said nothing and they continued down as fast as they could. Potion or not why did it seem that time would be an even worse enemy then Lord Voldermort?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Please go and check out my other stories as well! They're getting very lonely!

~*~

**A/N**: Awww! Now see what happens? Only **4 reviews** so you have to wait a week for more! It's very simple friends! **Under 5 reviews – 7 days**. **Under 10 – 5 days. Under 15 – 3 days**. **Under 20 – 1**(the day after) **20 + within the day**! And I want signed reviews too! ^_^ So, tell everyone who reads this to come back cause I will be posting double time!

And this is the way it's gonna be from Now on!! ^_^

**~Burning Artist~**


	15. A Day You'll Never Forget

A/N: Sorry I'm a day or two late! But I better put this up!! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. There, I said it! I hear that's the first step. Lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 15

"A day you'll never forget" 

After they finished eating Hermione and Ron sat close to each other as they saw the stars fill the sky. It was such a magical night and Ron had brought an extra blanket so they could cuddle. He anxiously kept looking around but always stopped when he locked eyes with Hermione. 

"So… how did you do all this? I don't think this was a spur of the moment kind of thing," she said grinning at smell of daffodils.

"Obviously, Neville helped me. You were going to the wrong person for information Hermione. Ginny didn't know a thing," he said winking.

"Well, you've become so tenacious Ron!" she said laughing. "Or maybe it's just me loosing my edge?"

"Make you slip do I?" he said with a grin.

"Something like that… Or maybe it's just that I can't keep my head with you around… Other thoughts fill it instead,"

"Like?"

"Just being close to you… That's all I really need,"

"Hermione…" sighed Ron.

And then it happened again. He tore his gaze away from hers and looked around. Hermione was upset. Doing that in the middle of an emotional moment got the better of her. She sat up right and gave Ron a cross look.

"Ok, what's going on? You look like you're waiting for something to happen,"

"I… well - I sort of am," he said shyly.

"Well what? Why don't you just tell me?"

"I… I can't… not right now anyway. You'll understand later," he said in a nervous voice.

"Oh? How much longer?" she said still upset.

"Not too long. It's should almost be time. Please, just trust me, it's all for the best,"

"What?"

***

Harry, Ginny and Draco continued down the tunnel. One hour had passed and time was growing short. Draco's silence had left them wondering as to why he didn't want to confront them on Harry's question. As they were finally rising upward in a slope, Harry decided to try one final time.

"So, why did you say we've wasted the days? I think we have the right to know,"

Draco growled. It looked like he couldn't handle the stress of what was on his mind and the unassailable questioning that Harry made. He slowed his pace.

"It's just - if we don't hurry - we may be too late," said Draco with clenched teeth.

"For what? Your father can't get any worse can he?" asked Harry.

"No, but there's more at stake now,"

"Please tells us Draco, we're here to help you aren't we?" pleaded Ginny.

It was then that he stopped. Draco turned around and gave them a look.

"Yes, you're both here but where are the others?  Having their date I assume? For some reason I doubt it! I think at least one of them is waiting for them," he said as Harry and Ginny looked back puzzled.

"What?" they both asked.

"There's a snitch in this group and I'm not talking about Quidditch! By my guess, it's Weasley,"

"What?!" said Ginny outraged.

"It's the only explanation. They're coming. They're coming to take my father away,"

"Who's coming?"

"The Ministry of Magic,"

Harry and Ginny looked at Draco surprised. The silver-haired boy turned around and continued to walk up the slope. He took out of his pocket a piece of parchment and, without turning, handed it to whom ever was behind him. Ginny took the parchment and began to read aloud.

_"Dear Draco,_

_I've been hearing recently of an assembly that took place here, at the ministry, involving your father. It was too amazing for me to comprehend, but the committee seems to have a suspicion that your father is in fact alive! I'm not sure if I believe them but I thought that you should know about this. It seems that someone in the vicinity of Hogwarts has written to them about his whereabouts and rumor has it, they'll be heading there at night of the 14th of February. Although your father was a follower of the Dark Lord, he did allow me a job here at the ministry many years back and I felt, in his memory, I should at least contact you. I hope all resolves itself soon._

_Signed: Anonymous Ministry Official_

Ginny looked at Draco's back as they finally reached the top of the slope and climbed out, into the Shrieking shack. The house was still dingy and dusty but now that the boards had been forced open since their last visit, they could quickly walk out of the house and towards the Victorian where Lucius was staying.

"Why do you think my brother -" began Ginny as she was quickly cut off.

"Isn't it obvious? Why was he so eager to volunteer to take care of my father to start with?" started Malfoy.

"Well… first of all… he… I know he felt bad about your situation and -" said Ginny.

"Bad? He used me for his stupid romance games!!"

"It's not like that!" said Harry angrily.

"That's right! Why didn't _you take care of him?" said Ginny in her brother's defense._

"How was I supposed to get to him as often?" retorted Draco.

"Well… If you knew about that tree then you -"

"I knew how to get in it from Hogsmeade! The only time I ever used that entrance was when the castle was taken over! I had no clue how to stop that wretched tree from killing me and opening it from inside the Hogwarts grounds!" 

This was enough. Draco was steaming hot and everything inside him was built up to this moment.

"Fine! I don't need any of you! This isn't your problem! Why are you even helping me?!" he said as he marched away.

"No! Wait!" shouted Harry.

"DRACO!" shouted Ginny suddenly as the boy turned his head. "Please! You've got to learn to trust us! Don't turn away from us!" she finished in a sobbed whisper.

"How – how can you say that? I couldn't even trust my own father!"  
"And yet you're trying to do your best to save him. Ginny's right, just let us help,"

Draco tightened his fist. _"Why were they being so nice?"_ he thought. _"It can't be cause they're worried about me and my father… no one does things for others without getting something in return… What if… What if they're working with Weasley and this is just a trick! Well, I can't let my guard down! I can't let them win!"_ And with that Draco stormed out of the room as fast as he could and out the shrieking shack. Harry and Ginny chased after him hoping that they could make him realize that he needed them on this.

***

"They should be here any second now…" said Ron looking out.

"Who? Tell me what's going on?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I can't tell you yet but it should be any moment now. Trust me Hermione you'll love this!"

There was soon a faint rustle in the snow-covered bushes and Ron looked utterly delighted. From beyond them and into the preserved magical flowerbed came two very familiar sights.

"Oh! Well! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I called them out to do me a favor. It makes things more official with witnesses," said Ron smiling. "And they agreed to do this so…"

"It's been a while since we've seen you both, what's that you've brought with you?" said Hermione laughing as the two figures approached.

***

Harry and Ginny ran over the hill passed the rest of Hogsmeade. Draco was easy enough for Harry to catch but Ginny had to pace herself or she'd faint so they slowed down. Finally they reached the house and saw from afar the boy disappear into it. They followed suit and made their way onto the first step of the staircase and hear Draco shut the door. Once up, Harry raced to it.

"No! Let us in!" said Harry slamming his fist.

"Calm… down… Harry!" said Ginny still regaining her breath. "Alohamora!" she said as the door burst open.

The first sight to meet their eyes was that of Lucius sitting calmly on a chair. His eyes shut tight and his head hanging limply like dead weight. Then Draco appeared from a shadowy corner and looked at the two.

"It's done. He should be coming two in about a minute or so. If you really have no business here anymore please leave," he said looking at his father.

"Please? Are you really asking nicely?" said Ginny.

With a mock sigh Draco answered: "Why do you do this all the time? Honestly you're more annoying then Potter, Weasley," said Draco in a surprisingly calm voice.

Ginny looked down then turned her eyes to Harry.

"How long until the potions takes effect?" asked Ginny to Harry.

"It should be instantly… but,"

"I stunned him. It was the only way to get him to drink," said Draco looking at them defensively.

"Will... will you be alright with him here? I mean, when he wakes… he probably won't know much of what's going on or even what happened to him. Can you deal with that… Draco?" said Harry as Draco turned his head suddenly surprised to hear his first name being uttered.

"Why -"

"We're just trying to help. Just trying to make you see we're not enemies. We're just trying to be friends," said Ginny.

"Friends?" said Draco as he looked at the girl moved.

Friends? Becoming friends with them? Could this really be possible? Suddenly there was a groan and Lucius's head rose up and stared at the three teenagers. They looked back hopefully as Lucius was about to say a word however… there was a loud crash and sounds like lightening bolts! There were people running up the stairs and surrounding the house. Voices could be heard from everywhere invading the echoing halls of the Victorian. Then a familiar face entered the room, looking surprised to see this odd group together.

"Oh no… so it's true then! I didn't want to believe it Harry. I really hoped I wouldn't find you here. Ginny? What on earth are you doing here?" asked Arthur Weasley, the newest minister of magic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**IMPORTANT: **For your attention everyone I will be gone on vacation for the next month so I won't be able to put up any story for a while. I'll see what I can do about bringing my diskette with me to add on my vacation but it's very doubtful that I can check regularly.

But PLEASE continue to review! If I get a nice surprised when I get back then I might be putting up more at lightning speed! Thank you!


	16. Parting

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back from my vacation and I'm ready to Start putting up this fic again! I hope you're still enjoying it!

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. Respectively own Harry Potter. I do not make any profit in writing these stories. Too bad isn't it?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16

**"Parting"**

Harry and Ginny were in shock. Draco looked about him as the minister members scattered into the room and cornered Lucius Malfoy. Behind Arthur came Percy running a fast as he could to the scene. He stopped in astonishment as he saw Harry and Ginny still disillusioned.

"I can't believe this! It wasn't a lie but why? And Ginny! How could you help him with this? I thought you were more sensible! Honestly! Helping a Death Eater to regain full strength?"

"It's not what - I mean - We…" Harry was at a loss for words and Percy's perception on the whole ordeal was on the dot. 

They were committing a crime. They were going against the rules and this time they had no excuses to give. At least, that's what they thought until the shrill voice of an angry man was resonating around the room.

"Leave me BE! I have to time for this nonsense! Don't you know who I am? I'm Lucius Malfoy! I'm the one responsible for most of being in the ministry! Unhand me DOGS! You will pay for this!"

"Father…" breathed Draco as Lucius turned his silvery head towards his son.

"Draco?  What are you doing here? Wait… where… where am I?" he began to mutter confused.

It was then that Sirius Black rushed into the scene looking rather perturbed. He had been giving a job at the ministry as the Head hit wizard and was fearful that Malfoy may have been too much for the others. 

"Is everything under control here? Oh, Harry! I really wished I wouldn't find you here,"

"Sirius! I…" words still failed him as Sirius went up to Malfoy.

"So, you've decided to walk on the footstep of Voldermort's protégé? Did you hope that maybe the same that happened to him would happen to you? The Dark Lord is DEAD! And unlike Pettigrew playing possum didn't work did it? With me as the head Hit Wizard did you really expect it would?"

"BLACK! You Mutt! What ARE you talking about? I've been dazed since that day in the castle! I was… I was possessed!"

"Did you really think I'd believe that?"

"It's true! What day - no… What year is it?"

"You can't fool me! Do you really think I'd believe such a stupid lie?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I have no idea what has happened to me! If you don't believe me then give me some Verithisium!!!" Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Fine… if that's what you want," said Sirius as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a young wizard dressed in black came carrying the elixir.

"I was planning on getting a full confession out of you anyways Malfoy. At least this way it isn't so hard," he said as Malfoy willingly took a drink.

There was but 2 drops of clear potions in the glass yet the way Lucius jumped; it looked like he had taken a complete shock to the system. Arthur and Percy eagerly gathered around the scene to witness Lucius "confession". His eyes flickered madly and his head dropped heavily on his chest.  Sirius approached him calmly yet had a look of complete victory on his face. As the man's head lifted, Sirius began his interrogation.

"Now… Lucius Malfoy, Is it true that you have been affected by a curse in the past months?

"Yes…" he said emotionless.  
  


Sirius looked around, shaken at what he heard. Did this mean that Malfoy really didn't have control over himself?

"You… you have?"

"Yes…" his pale eyes flashed. "That is correct…. I've been put under a curse and do not have any recollection of the past events… I just know that time has past… I have faint memories of it…"

"Faint memories?" breathed Sirius.

"Yes,"

Ginny gasped and Sirius suddenly turned his head. He saw Harry looking frightened and unsettled. It then dawned on him. Beyond his job, beyond his hunger for revenge, the thing he cared about the most was staring at him, green eyes starving for assurance. It was then that Sirius realized that he didn't want to ask what he knew he had to. He didn't want to know those memories, he didn't want the answer to be: "Harry Potter has been helping me the entire time," That would put Harry up for treason against the ministry for helping a suspected follower of Voldermort. It's a truth he didn't want to face and yet although Sirius was sure that Lucius was a Death Eater he had never acquired the proof for it… even now he doubted himself. He had seen Lucius at the castle briefly and had seen him obey the Dark Lord but what if that curse was… 

He had to ask… he didn't have much choice.

"What are those memories?" he asked shakingly.

"The few images that pass through my mind… when I was under the curse… was… that of a boy…" Sirius' eyes thinned. "Yes… a young boy… with fiery-red hair… Yes… the youngest Weasley boy…"

Sirius stepped back as Arthur and Percy both shouted: "WHAT?" in bewilderment. Ginny and Harry both stared at one another unsure of what to do in such an uneasy atmosphere. It seemed that too many fingers would begin to be pointed at too many people and there didn't seem to be a way out of it.

"The letter never mentioned that Ron was involved in this!" said Arthur, his heart beating fast.

"Letter?" said Harry raising an eyebrow but no one took notice in his inquiry.

"You'd almost assume he would be if Harry's name showed up. But this time, it seems he has taken his act solo," said Percy dejected.

"Father-" began Ginny in a tiny voice until Sirius spoke.

"Minister, I think you should leave this up to me. We'll get this story straightened out," he said as he looked at Arthur.

"Maybe it's all for the best. This is even closer to me now then before. I'll wait for an escort at the door and then see you at the station," he said in a drab voice as he and Percy began to walk towards Ginny. "Sweetheart, go back to school. You shouldn't be out here. We'll have a serious talk soon and so will I with you Harry," he said as he walked out to leave but stopped at the door and turned his gaze to Draco, "I'll be seeing you too Mr. Malfoy,"

Within moments, he and Percy slid out the door and left Sirius staring at his feet. 

 "So it was a mistake. Harry's not the one involved in this like the letter said; it was Ron," stated Sirius pensively. 

"But Siri-" began Harry until Draco grabbed his shoulder and gave him a cold stare.

Draco eyes never seemed grayer. His expression was tense and hard. Harry knew that Draco had read his movements. He knew Harry had wanted to tell Sirius everything that had happened which would result in terrible repercussions for him and his father. Harry felt torn. He'd be getting Ron in trouble anyways, with the addition of everyone else.

"Do we dispatch the rest of the squadron for the boy sir?" said the same young wizard in black.

"I… I suppose we have no choice. Wait!" said Sirius eyes determined. 

He hated doing this but he needed to know if the others were involved as well. He couldn't protect Harry by covering up for him and it would have been requested of him to ask this question anyways.

"A side from Ron… was there other people involved in your activities?"

"No," said Lucius coldly.

"Sir? Do we go?" asked the wizard again.

"Yes-yes. Prepare the units. I'll take care of Lucius and the children. Bear in mind there's no need to use force, I know Ron will come without a struggle," said Sirius in a croaked voice.

"Yes sir! All right! Unit four will dispatch on the school grounds, unit two will enter the castle as unit one continues to search Hogsmeade. Unit three will return with the minister to the train station. For those entering Hogwarts, remember that contact from within the school limits is inaccessible so to make your confirmed finds assure yourselves to have left the courtyard. We will reunite in 2 hours. Let's go," he said as the people began to spread out.

The large mass left the room as Sirius lifted him wand and stunned Malfoy. As the man fell limp, Sirius passed his hand through his hair. 

"Mobilocopus," he uttered as Lucius body lifted into the air. "I still have trouble believing that he- that he was controlled,"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry his mouth dry.

"Well, you heard his confession. He said he was under a curse. I really thought that he was willingly working for Voldermort but if he didn't have control of himself then he must have been put under the Imperius curse during the attack on Hogwarts," he then looked at the floating Malfoy. "I'd have never thought him innocent. He'll be put under more questioning of course, but this isn't the place for it. I'll guide you all to the school after I've heard from the squadron,"

Ginny was grabbing Harry tightly now. She began to whimper within the folds of his robes. She wanted to desperately tell Sirius what was really occurring but had seen the face that Draco had made. Was concealing the truth the right thing to do this time?

***

Hermione continued to stare as the first visitor slinked into view with a little parcel tied to his neck. The other arrived with a similar one on its foot as it flew into sight. Both Pig and Crookshanks came onto the flowerbed and sat comfortably on the blanket.

"Thank you both, I didn't dare do this on my own. I think she might have gotten too curious," said Ron as he took the parcels from the animals.

They were wrapped in red wrapping paper and had golden bows tied around them. One of the parcels' bows had a red trim and the other was plain. Ron looked strangely nervous as he presented one of them to Hermione. He gave her the one with the red trim and took a breath.

"It's nothing special really… I mean, soon I'll be able to give you something nicer. I didn't want to take any money from my parents and…"

"Ron. We still have to open it," said Hermione smiling.

"Oh! Yeah, right!" he said as the both tore open the packages.

Hermione found inside her Order of the Pheonix ring as Ron took out his. She looked at him baffled and wondered why he'd give her back her own ring.

"Look on the inside," said Ron.

As she did, she noticed that something was different. She saw an engraving that shimmered brightly on the inside of the ring. It said: _"Ron and Hermoine, one heart, one mind. Feb 14, 1998" The engraving moved so Hermione didn't have to turn the ring to read. Ron looked like he was greatly upset. He didn't think his gift was really good enough for Hermione and felt very self-conscious. It was only until he looked up that he realized that she wasn't disappointed at all. Her smile lit up the night far more then the floating lights and Ron suddenly seemed a bit more relived._

"Mine has the same. I mean… it's just an engraving. And one day, I'll be able to get you your own ring - A really nice one - and-"

"You idiot, I love it," she said her cheeks rosy.

"Really?" he said still doubtful.

"Of course! I mean… this ring represents the time we faced Voldermort together. This ring reminds me of the very moment that I had doubts about my feelings. The day that my heart knew that I really loved someone else, even if my mind couldn't comprehend it. This ring… is my rebirth," she said moved.

Ron blushed. He didn't realize that Hermione's feelings for him had begun back then.

"It's a promise you know.  It's a promise that I'll be with you no matter what or where I am. That we're one in the same,"

Hermione grinned and put on her ring. Ron did the same. She bent over to kiss him until there were sudden shouts.

"Weasley! You're coming with us!" came the sounds of the hit wizards.


	17. The Snitch

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post again. Before I knew it, it had been over a week! I'll try to post at least once a week from now on! ^_^ Chapter 17 huh? We're getting far. Only 8 chapters left!! If you'd like to review please do so now! lol

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… J.K.R… story hers… twist… mine! XD!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 17

**"The Snitch"**

As the sun hit the horizon it seemed that dawn brought a new light: a dim one. Since Malfoy's arrest, Draco had done all he could to prevent the ministry from forcing any more information out of him. It seems that as Lucius was reported alive, his former contacts suddenly reappeared as if from thin air. They were still able to delay the interrogations and with no indications of any accusations, it seemed that everything would be going much slower. It had been one week since that fateful day and Harry, Hermione and Ginny felt lower then ever. All they ever did was loiter in the common room unsure of what steps to take next. Everyone in the school was whispering about Ron's incarceration and Harry said drably: "He's never gotten as much attention as now… Only this isn't the way to get it," 

Hermione never felt more useless. She knew she was "brilliant" she knew that her knowledge had helped them in the past… but so far, she felt as if her brain cells had been slowly drained from her. Everything had gone so horribly wrong and she couldn't concentrate on a plan. She couldn't find another approach to the situation. What was the use of her intellect if she couldn't help one of the most important people in her life?

"But… Hermione… If Malfoy manages to be found innocent, then that leaves Ron in the clear doesn't it?" said Harry as the trio gathered in the Great Hall.

"Well… Lucius was suspected for a quite a long time but there was never any proof of being in league with the Dark Lord… Even if he gets off, Ron's charges are for assisting a suspected murderer and dark wizard might keep him in there. If Lucius can pull off not knowing anything before he was cursed it still leaves Ron wanted for helping a suspected criminal, there would have to be a separate trial and more time for him in Azkaban," answered Hermione with gloom in her voice as she played with her ring.

"This is all getting to be too much… What if Ron's going to be in Azkaban for life? Even with all the dementors destroyed... I don't want him there!" whimpered Ginny as Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"There's still another matter," said Draco who suddenly appeared at the Gryffindor table. "Who was the one to inform the ministry in the first place? I thought it might have been Weasley but now that I thought about it he was too involved in this to risk his own neck,"

"He also would NEVER do something like that! My brother has honor! It's something that our family has in spades as much as yours has tried to ignore!" said Ginny insulted as she stood up.

She had said it quite loudly and everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her. Her cheeks pink she sat back down and looked at the floor.

"How is your family Ginny?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"Everyone's a mess... Bill and Charlie came home from work and Percy too... but... We haven't heard from Fred and George yet,"  
"That's odd isn't it?" commented Harry.

"Yes. I don't know if I can handle all this stress. I'm sorry; I'm going back to the common room... I need a little rest," she said faintly as she rose from her chair.

"I'll come-"

"No Harry. I really need some time to just breathe and I need you all to keep thinking. There's must be something we can do to help my brother," she said and then turned to look at Draco. "You want to help us don't you?" she said softly.

"I..." he muttered.

Ginny just got up and left. It didn't really matter whether Draco's answer was what Ginny wanted to hear. She knew from that reaction that Draco had felt genuinely bad about the mix up. However, if it all came down to either choosing between his father and Ron, it seemed obvious what he'd choose. She advanced at a snail's pace. She sauntered slowly to the common room and met with the Fat Lady. Once again, she wasn't much in the mood for a conversation however she let the portrait say her peace. 

"Miss Weasley. Are you alright dear?"

"Yes... I just need se rest,"

"Very well then. You'll be happy to know that there's a gentleman awaiting you in the common room. It seems he wants to help you relax as well. I say take his kindness dear and I'm sure you'll feel better,"

"Thank you," she said followed by the words: "Lion Heart" 

As Ginny entered the room she saw Colin sitting in an armchair near the fire. She smiled and went to sit next to him. The boy seemed a little surprised to see her and leisurely moved back into his chair. Ever since Ron's arrest he had not talked to Ginny at all. He had tried to stay as distant from her as he could during classes and mealtimes. She simply assumed that he suspected that she and Harry had gotten together after that day so she didn't press the subject further. However, if he were the one that was waiting for her in the common room then she'd take the opportunity to ask him why he didn't seem to want to be around her.

"Hello Colin. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ginny, how are you?" he said in a low whisper.

"I'm - I'm fine. I just have a lot to deal with right now,"

"Yes... I know. Have you gotten word from Ron at all?"

"He wrote to us a few days ago. He said it's not that bad. With no dementors he says it's like a dirtier, darker zoo. The only things that he's annoyed with are the other prisoners,"

"Other... Did... Did he mention any names?"

"No. Not really. Why would he?"

"Nevermind... I-I had no idea you were involved in all this Ginny,"

"Well... I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. It was all a big secret,"

"And a side from you and your brother... wasn't HE involved in all this? The minister found him there didn't he?"

"Harry? Well..." Ginny suddenly stopped talking.

***

In the Great Hall Harry, Hermione and Draco continued to ponder about the snitch. Draco was still standing and, naturally, refused to sit at the Gryffindor table even after they had insisted he did. At that point, they were re-organizing everything that happened to them that night to piece together the puzzle and Harry was getting sick of hearing it over and over.

"Ok... Here we go again...Ginny, Draco and I went to see Snape. We got the potion, went to the Willow, took a straight course and Draco told us about the letter he got. We got to the Victorian and Draco gave it to Malfoy. The minister officials and hit-wizards came... the interrogation happened... they went to look for Ron. Sirius said something about a letter being sent to them about ME being involved and then we took Malfoy to the station. We went to the common room and Ginny went in first. I stayed outside cause I met up with Hermione," said Harry like this was a useless method of solving the mystery.

"Right... For me, they had come... and took Ron. Two of them grabbed him and dragged him away. I-"

"Was crying,"

"Draco shut up! I'm telling this all right?" she said angered.

"Ok-ok... I was just saying that if you were crying then..."

"SO I was taken by two other wizards and brought back to the castle where I met up with Harry. He told me what happened and we went in the common room together. We found Ginny crying and saw her run up the stairs..."

There was a pause as Hermione lowered her eyes.

"She still refused to tell me why! I could knock it out of Colin. He was there that night but if it was important I'm sure she wouldn't hide it from us," said Harry.

"You really love her don't you Harry?" said Hermione with the first true smile in the last week. 

"I trust her. That's what love is isn't it? Trust," added Harry.

Draco finally sat down and held his head up with his fist. "Trust" he thought. "Who can you trust when you can't even trust your own father?" They all sat in silence for a while until Harry decided to point out suspects.

"What if it was Snape?" said Harry.

"No. I doubt it. He wouldn't dare... he's not like that," answered Draco.

"Draco why do you have such high esteem for him? Sure he's helped us but he still has a shifty character and that's something very difficult to change,"

"He's not the type that would resolved to anything to get what he wants! He would never push on something like that! 

"But he was one of the only people that knew about this early enough to have warned the ministry,"

"Listen Potter, You weren't there when Crabbe and Goyle were killed. You didn't see him try to stop the orders from the Dark Lord... You didn't see when all the tension between him and -"

"OH NO!" shouted Hermione.

The two boys looked at her in complete shock.

"Oh! How stupid of us! Of course! It all fits! Hurry! We need to get to the common room RIGHT NOW and tell Ginny!" said Hermione as she rose from her seat. The boys followed her quickly without question.

"Hermione! What's going on?" asked Harry as he speeded up to catch her.

"Don't you see? Who was there on the day we returned? Who was the only one waiting in the common room?"

"Colin,"

"Exactly. He was there the day we returned-"

"And also right before I left with Ginny..."  
"Yes and you said it didn't you? Colin has a shifty character when it concerns you and who else can follows us around everywhere we go? When we ever discussed Malfoy it was in the common room and Ron was being very ignorant about keeping his voice low. He blurted out things sometimes without thinking like: "You take on too much responsibility Harry!" And Colin has a reason to be vengeful about what happened to him-"

"HE started it! He never should have laid one hand on Ginny!"

"Well, whatever the case who else would put YOUR name on the letter and he DID say that there are better ways to take care of things! I don't think he meant sending a peace offering. Besides-AHHH!" yelled Hermione suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"A RAT!"

"Oh the castle's just filled with them this term remember? Ignore it Hermione,"

"But..."

"Come on Granger! Don't let a silly rodent get in the way of catching a REAL one," said Malfoy now shoving Hermione ahead.

"Ok..." she said shankingly as they headed towards the common room.

As they approached Draco made a sudden halt.

"What are you waiting for? "Lion Heart" " said Hermione as the portrait swung open.

"I can't go in there!" said Draco.

"Sure you can! Now come on!" she said gabbing his arm.

The very moment they had gone through the threshold there was a sound of a slap and Colin was left holding his cheek. Ginny was looking at him rather cross yet had tears flowing down her cheek. She was huffing like she had just run a mile. Harry sprinted over to her to ask her if she was all right but she didn't need the comfort. Her nerves were ice and right now she decided that enough was enough. She remembered the day that Ron had been taken away and the way she and Harry had been escorted by Sirius to the common room after they had brought Lucius to the Hogsmeade train station. She remembered crying on Colin's shoulder. She remembered him telling her that she would be okay. "Even if HE's not with you... you'll always have me," It was only at that moment that she realized that the "HE" that Colin had spoke of was not Ron but Harry. He never meant it to sound like he'd be there for her as a brother figure but as a replacement for Harry.

Even Draco was thrown aback by Ginny's act. Harry had grabbed Ginny's arm now and decided to take up to her room. He knew she didn't want to be there any longer. He gave Creevly a disgusted look and they disappeared up the stairs until their reached the girls' staircase. Hermione decided to take charge up to that point.

"Colin... come with us!" she said as she crabbed Colin by the collar.

Everyone in the common room was completely stirred. First to see Ginny act the way she did, second to see Draco enter and third by the way Hermione, who suddenly seemed to have Hagrid's strength, was dragging out Creevly. The boy sheepishly looked at Draco and Hermione and lowered his head yet he gave a deep sigh as if he knew this was going to eventually happen. With what seemed like seconds the three were out of the common room and up a flight of stairs. Hermione looked about and saw the door to the transfiguration classroom open. With the same mammoth strength, she dragged Colin as Draco closed the door.

"Sit," ordered Hermione as she flung Colin on a chair.

Draco was keeping watch like a deadly guard dog. His eyes were reduced to thin slits and the moment Colin made a move the Slytherin would gladly pounce. Colin's position was more than dangerous as he had in a single turn upset Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny in many different and personal ways. 

"Were you the one to inform the ministry about Lucius?" said Hermione very seriously. There was no point in going around the question.

"Why do you think I was the one? I never sent any letters!"

"Oh? And how did you know there was a letter Creevly?" said Draco as he jerked his head towards the boy who began to shake.

"Just tell us if you did it or not," said Hermione suddenly.

"I didn't... I mean,"

"He's lying! He's just trying to save his skin,"

"Fine! I did it! All right? I did it! And it was supposed to work! How was I supposed to know that the curse backfired! How was I supposed to know that Ron was involved? All I ever heard him say was that Potter was responsible for it! That he carried the burden! I thought he was spending more time with Malfoy then Ron was! I mean with a curse like that-"

"What? You... you identified the curse?" said Hermione speechless.

"I... Anyways... so you've got me! Now what are you going to do? You can't take me to the ministry for doing the right thing can you?" said Colin now rising. "It doesn't matter anyways. Potter will have his up comings. He has always had everything and soon he will have nothing. Fate will do with him as it pleases and the memory of a monster can be just as deadly as it being right in front of you,"

Draco had enough of the very sound of Colin's voice and was ready to make the boy pay until Hermione, who saw Draco's hand clench into a fist, stood before him. As she blocked Draco from even seeing Colin she surprisingly said:

"You're absolutely right Colin,"

"What?" said Draco surprised.

"He's right... all this is too messy to deal with. And let me tell you something... Jealousy has never led anyone anywhere. If you think Harry will get what he deserves then remember that you will too. One way or the other... Let's go we have no business here," she said.

"WHAT? HERMIONE aren't you angry? Aren't you outraged? He sent your boyfriend to Azkaban! And my father-"

"There's no point. We have to concentrate on other things now. Have you learnt Snape's potion yet?"

Draco was completely shocked. He couldn't say a word.

"I didn't think so. Come on. Lets leave this rat with all the others in this place. I'm starting to get chills," she said as she left the room.

Still in a state of numbness Draco walked out of the room and followed Hermione closely down the stairs without a word. It was only when they were far away from the room that she spoke.

"There's more going on then we know and Colin's involved. We have to monitor him from now on. If he thinks we're completely against him then he'll be too fidgety even if we're a hundred feet away,"

"That's why-"

"Of Course! Do you have any idea how angry I was?"

"Well-"

"So we obviously have more chances to do so but I want you to keep a close watch on him too,"

"I could-"

"Yes during breaks is good. Okay... I'll inform the others and see to Ginny... wait a moment..."

"What?" said Draco who was finally able to finish a sentence.

"Did you call me by my first name back there?"

From that point on, Draco thought it best not to speak for the rest of the day.


	18. The Most Dangerous Dark Creature

A/N: All right here's another installment and it seems that things only get worse for our team! Will they triumph? Find out as the story unfolds! P.S. Sorry for not posting for a while now! Been a tad busy!

**Disclaimer**: Like every strong house, J.KRowling's foundation is strong! I'm just renovating the house a bit!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 18

**"The most dangerous dark creature"**

After that night everyone seemed to be on the alert. Ginny had now gained a newfound strength and was even more eager to do what ever she could to help Ron. She partly felt responsible for his incarceration and wanted to get him out of there as quickly as possible. She continued to write to Ron as much as she could and he responded every time. He kept telling her not to be scared for him and that it was somewhat of a vacation staying there as he told her that he knew he'd be let off the exams for sure. "That fool, even behind bars he makes jokes!" said Ginny as she let a smile slip from her mask of despair. Harry was happy that Ron's letters could at least calm her down. However, Hermione was a different matter. She had received letters from Ron too but obviously she would have never let him read them even if he had asked. He knew what they must have been like. He could only imagine her crying at night and wondering what to do.  However, something was about to surprise everyone like a bomb… or at least, a collapsing wand!

Fred and George had finally made an indication of life by sending an urgent owl to Harry. They were in Luxembourg negotiating with a wealthy businessman to fund a new chain of their joke shops in that area. However, it seems that they put all that to a halt after hearing about Ron and after hearing some very distressful news.

_"Dear Harry,_

_We heard all about Ron and have sent mum an owl about it. Please tell Ginny that we're sorry that couldn't write back to her. However, there are more problems heading your way that you should be aware of and we're heading to Hogwarts right now to tell you about it. Even writing to you by owl is dangerous. Please keep a look out for us around the first of March. We're going to pass by home first to get Ron's car. We have a feeling that we'll be in need of her because there are places we might have to go where apparating is impossible._

_Yours truly,_

_Fredrick and George Weasley."_

Time seemed fleeting yet agonizingly long all at the same time. Hermione was studying non-stop and barely had a word to say to anyone. Harry and Ginny only supposed that this was her way of coping with all that was happening around her. Hermione had felt like she was slipping in everything and tried to reanimate her cleaver conscious being. She thought of the way she couldn't figure out about Ron's persona, about how it took a mention from professor Snape to think about using the Curalithium and how Colin, of all people, had figured out the curse that was placed upon Lucius.  She, herself, still had no clue as to what it was. So she hit the books and hit them hard.  She had even gotten ahead in most of her classes again and was now completely sure that she wouldn't be having any problems with her N.E.W.T.s. That was a relief to Harry for, as he reluctantly went to his Quidditch practices, he knew that nothing that involved him thinking illogically would give way in his mind. They did have to eventually replace Ron for the following match against Ravenclaw and although Harry's performance still was excellent, it just wasn't the same as when he and Ron would stay up the night of the victory and enjoy a good butter beer together. 

As the week flew by Draco was preparing for many things himself, as he would be supporting his father in a trial on the 30th of April. Lucius had not been sent to Azkaban but rather, was held in a boarding house, heavily guarded of course, near the head office of the ministry of magic because he was still recovering from the curse. Draco had not spoken to his father for the entire time he was there for nothing seemed to replace the awkwardness that he still felt inside of him. Although Draco did try everything to get his father back to normal, he still felt very distant from him after all he had done in serving the Dark Lord. So he made not a gesture to communicate unless it was completely necessary. Yet whatever Draco's feelings were, there was still unsettling fact that Lucius had never made any indication of trying to communicate either.

***

The trio was lounging in the common room all the while surveying Colin. Ginny had made extra sure to keep close watches on him during classes. She couldn't help but look at him with cold stares and tried very hard to hide them. After a few minutes of being watched Colin simply went up the stairs and right to his dormitory.

"Ginny, you're being too obvious," said Hermione looking up from her Dark Arts book.

"Oh! I can't help it! I HATE him! I've never hated anyone in my life!" she said feeling very hot.

"Oh Ginny, he's gone anyways, and it's not like we should rush his dormitory," Harry sighed. "I just wish we knew what he was up to because he does seem dodgier then usual," he added as he played with a strange device.

"What's that Harry?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh! Well, Remus gave this to me for Christmas, remember? Here I'll show you what it does," said Harry as he laid the luminescent device on the ground.

As Harry played with a few knobs the machine began to glow. It shimmered and sent beams of light to every which direction. Then, all the beams became one thick stream of light and hit one of the walls.  One would have quickly thought it to be an eccentric flashlight however, it not only lit up the wall but it revealed what was on the other side.  

"This could have been extremely useful last year!" said Harry looking at the students marching in the halls. "It would have been so much simpler to find the three treasures of the founders if we could just scan the entire school!"

"You're right. It's like an x-ray machine," said Hermione looking at the beam.

"X-ray? What's that?" asked Ginny.

Harry grinned and began to explain as Ginny looked at him curiously and asked why they needed to see the bones in the first place. "Don't muggles know they're there?" As they spoke, Hermione decided that she had enough of study and was ready to go to bed. So she packed up her books, said her goodnights and went upstairs. She entered her dormitory to find it quite empty. She liked it that way and settled down on her bed. As she began to change into her nightgown, she then looked at the Phoenix ring that was on her nightstand that Ron and engraved for her. Ever since the day he was taken away she had left it in her pocket and it pained her to wear it. Hermione then thought that she shouldn't be so selfish and only think about how much it hurt her to imagine Ron so far away trapped within those cold gray walls. He had given it to her out of love and she should wear it to recognize that. So, she took it and looked at the engraving. 

_"Ron and Hermoine, one heart, one mind. __Feb 14, 1998__"_

She smiled. "I love you," she whispered into the silence of the room as she put it on.  She then lay in her bed and closed her eyes. Soon sleep reached her spirit, as she felt whisked away… deeper… deeper… She felt the heavy weight of sleep layer over her like a thick blanket. Dark… Cold… Lonely… She fell into a room of stone and iron. Rats, everywhere rats were crawling as her vision became clearer. She stared even more and looked to her left. She gasped as she saw a figure laying silently in dream, his fiery red hair tumbling every which way. It was Ron.

She took the time to take in the scene. She was in a cage – no a cell. Was she in Azkaban? Her strange dream grew more intense as she began to smell the dampness and feel the warmth of the enclose air. This was no normal dream. She walked towards Ron who lay on a canapé without covers or pillows. His arms were tucked under his head as Hermione saw his lovely sleeping face. She moved forwards to touch him and feel those red strands of hair in between her fingers. As she moved her hand towards him, she noticed how transparent it was. She was a ghost, a specter, neither there nor gone yet she chose to speak.

"Ron… Is that – Is that really you?" she mumbled but the boy merely groaned within his sleep. Suddenly, more words were uttered beyond Ron's consciousness.

"Hermi – Hermione…" 

"Ron? Wake up. It's me. I'm right here!"

"Run away… just run away! It's dangerous! Stay away! Stay away from me!!" he shouted, eyes still shut tight as his head turned. "I'm not your master! I'm not your slave!" he yelled suddenly.

Hermione was thrown aback.  She moved slowly backwards until she heard a voice come from the shadows.

"But you are… you are my toy, my tool, my ally. My slave, my master…" said a frightening voice.

Hermione looked about every which way but suddenly a harsh, loud, high-pitched sound resonated from everywhere. She started to yell in pain as she placed her hands over her ears. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes tightly as the noise drilled into her. 

Then it stopped.

She opened her eyes only to be in her room once again. However, the piercing noise repeated itself and then came a light from her window.  She got up and gazed outside only to see a flying red object in the sky. Wait! It was Ron's car! Fred and George sounded the horn again and signaled to Hermione to meet outside. She nodded fervently. The girl grabbed her cloak without a thought and headed downstairs. She was in no state to scowl at them for being so loud or for alerting the rest of the tower, as they surely did. However, by the time that she turned her head to see if they were still there, they had vanished. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and gazing into her eyes in a suspended haze. Hermione didn't want to intrude but now was not the time for anything else but this. Still shaken by her dream, Hermione rushed to the two.

"Harry! Ginny! Fred and George are here! They're waiting for us outside!"

"What?" they both said at once.

"Yes!  Come on!" she eagerly motioned.

They quickly stood up forgetting the moment and Harry rushed up to get his cloak. Soon curfew would be over and they still had to get one special person before heading outside. Harry threw the cloak over the girls after going down a few floors to the dungeons.  They then waited for a few moments in front of a plain stonewall as it opened every so often to lead into the Slythrein common room. Soon they saw Draco appear before it but Harry quickly grabbed his arm before the boy had the chance to utter a word. 

"Draco! They're here!" whispered Harry as part of Draco's sleeve became invisible. 

The silvered haired boy was surprised for a second but acknowledged what was happening.  With a nod he moved away from the entrance and near a dark corner. Harry had thrown the cloak off.

"I don't know if I can fit 4 people under here but we can try,"

"This better be worth it Potter. The last thing I need right now is detention because those clowns want to show us a comedy act," said Malfoy as Ginny cringed.

 "I doubt it! Fred and George wouldn't have written to Harry the way they did if it was! Now hurry!" ordered Hermione as they were once again covered in emptiness. 

It was a bit strange to be under there for even if the magical heirloom did cover most of their bodies their feet up to their ankles could still be seen. So it was a matter of hoping that who ever passed them wouldn't have the misfortune to look down. They made their way past the halls and into the grounds. They knew where Fred and George would be waiting. As they neared the Whomping Willow they could hear a faint purr of an engine. They jogged closer and saw the twins appear from behind the car.

"We should get a bit closer before we removed the cloak," said Harry as they darted into the darkness.

Fred and George were looking about everywhere until they noticed the 4 sets of ankles walking their way, bodiless. The way their face turned, it looked like they were ready to loose their lunch until Fred hit George on the shoulder.

"Oh! You idiot! I thought we killed that idea! The regulation department said it would be offensive against dismembered people, remember?"

"Don't look at me! We only had one prototype! And you destroyed it with the exploding cauldron cakes!"

"Fred, George… it's us," said Ginny from under the cloak as they threw it off.

Fred and George seemed suddenly relived but looked bewildered as they saw Draco Malfoy appear with them. They frowned hatefully as Draco turned his head to stare into the grounds. Hermione just waved her hand in a "don't ask" sort of way to calm the twins down and Harry signaled their attention.

"Oh! Right!" they both said at the same time.

"So what's this news you couldn't write to us about?" asked Harry.

"It's awful Harry!"

"Yeah! Far worse then Ron going to Azkaban even!"

"Nothing can be worse then that!" said Hermione still remembering her vision.

"No. At least Ron's safe in Azkaban! Ever since they charmed the place with anti-magic defenses no manner of magic can exist inside those walls! Even Dumbledore can't break the magical barrier remember? Anyways, what we came to talk about is quite magical without a doubt!" said Fred anxious.

"We came here, to tell you that there's one left Harry! And it will surely be after you!" replied George.

"One what?" asked Harry.

"A Dementor! And the worst one yet!"

"What? What are you saying? After we found out how to destroy them, we annihilated them! Dumbeldore's spell got them all! He was sure that there was not one left!" said Draco suddenly.

"That's why this is so urgent!" said Fred glaring menacingly at Draco.

"This Dementor cannot be killed using spells! It is said that four wizards used their Patronus to simply ward it away but failed! It's been heading in this direction and out of the blue too! Harry, this one's different. The Ministry fails to recognize it but we can tell it's coming for you! This Dementor leaves a special calling card after it's attacked anyone…" said George looking quite concerned.

The four teenagers caught their breaths.

"A lightning burn on the ground! One -" said Fred as he lifted his finger to Harry's forehead. "That looks just like your scar Harry," he added in an eerie tone.

"It could just all be coincidence…" said Harry trying to focus.

"I don't think so, not after the way they were commanded to come specifically after you the last time," said George.

"But why haven't we heard anything in the news? They can't hide random murders like-" began Draco.

"Oh, they can! You'd be surprised!" George cut him off abruptly. "We're also here to tell Dumbledore. He should be warned not that he doesn't suspect anything… Our travels make it hard to block our ears to these things,"

Hermione felt a wave of nausea. Could things really get any worse? She wasn't sure whether being awake or asleep would ever calm her nerves now. For one thing, the twins were right about Ron being safer in Azkaban but then that dream taunted her, with Ron being badly tormented by something or someone. There was still the matter of Harry now being persecuted again by a Dementor after they were supposed to be all destroyed.

"We're going to leave the car here for your safety. You know, in case it does show up. Rumors say it can apparate as well. So being able to move fast in the sky may be your way to safety. This is no mere dark creature! And you might need her to help you escape if something goes wrong," explained George.

"Right! The rumors are just too hard to ignore and here is the last bit of information Harry… It not only gets to your soul but drains you of your magic as well! That's how it knows how to do things like Apparate and do other spells! The moment we heard of its calling card from that Duke in Yorkshire we did our best to collect more and more information as we traveled. Then we heard about Ron right when we discovered it was getting near hear, that's why it's been so hard to track us," concluded Fred.

Ginny closed her eyes and spun around. Harry grabbed her hand before she could get too far and gave her a questioned look. 

"We best be off then…" started Fred.

"We have to see Dumbledore,"

"We'll leave the car near Hagrid's old hut and leave from Hogsmeade,"

"I just hope that our precautions really are for nothing,"

And away they went as they started the engine as silently as they could. As they flew around the four escaped under the cloak once again and walked back to the castle.


	19. Conspiracy

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I seem to be taking my time posting this up. Mostly because I want to make sure the changes I make are just right… also because my time on the computer has now been cut in half. *^_^*  ANYHOW… this is one of the more pinnacle point of the story! I hope it's not too complicated or anything because this is where everything gets revealed. I want LOTS of feedback on this chapter particularly. So PLEASE review! Thanks and enjoy as I twist more information around!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or all the history of HP but wouldn't it be cool if J.K. Rowling used my ideas anyways? ***coughs*** _Make Bill break up with Fleur_ ***coughs again***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 19

**"Conspiracy"**

Hermione couldn't sleep. Her mind lay troubled with the constant images of Ron turning and pacing about, mind and soul upset. The dreams had become frequent. Every since she had begun to wear that ring she could see him yet felt conflicted as to whether she should take it off or not. As time passed she felt the connection grow stronger between her and Ron and one night could swear that he had looked into her eyes. Ron was no longer asleep in her visions but aware that something more powerful then himself was taking over. Hermione wondered how it was that this could be. True, the magic of the Phoenix ring was known to be great but could it really penetrate the anti-magic charm that overtook all of Azkaban? She wondered if she should tell Harry and Ginny about her dreams but thought that perhaps it was her own imagination running away with her… Especially since Ron's 18th birthday had just passed without him.

Time was fleeting once again… And the trio continued to watch over Colin vigilantly. Ginny had a strange feeling come over her as the letters continued to flow from Ron but something felt off. He almost seemed too happy and she knew that Ron should have given in to the darkness more then that by that time. Hermione had stopped receiving Ron's letters to and this worried them all. Soon March had left them and April came. Draco began to dread time, as he would come closer to the trial that awaited him. The lies he had to utter for his father's love came to his mind, a sacrifice that Lucius did not seem too grateful for. Draco felt that he needed to see him. That if he awaited until the very day he would show his weakness to the council. So he embarked on a journey to talk face-to-face with his father and he would do it on the 10th of April.

"I'm leaving. I just need to see him. I need to know what he thinks about all this. I'll be back soon," Draco heard himself say. Why would he really care to tell anyone this?

"Alright! Tell us what you've found out. I hope everything goes well," said Ginny as Draco stood before the doors of the school.

Hermione looked at him with a mixed stare. Draco saw her and came closer to her. Hermione moved a few steps back until Draco stopped and actually smiled.

"You look worse then usual and that's saying a lot. Get some sleep Granger," he said surprisingly.

"I – I'll try," she said smiling slightly.

Draco turned about and looked at Harry, the smirk-like smile still stuck on his face.

"And I better not find you dead when I get back either. It better take more then a Dementor to kill you or else I'll be sorely disappointed. Then whom will I have to humiliate during Quidditch?" he said as Harry looked at him surprised.

Soon Draco turned to the door with a bag over his shoulder. The Headmaster had given him an early leave for Easter and he was to return before it ended. Ginny couldn't help herself and ran up to the Slytherin to give him a hug. Draco was thrown aback but found himself accepting it kindly. He felt like he needed some sort of reassurance. She let go of him and Malfoy walked out of the castle. Harry was somewhat startled at Ginny's actions and confronted her about them.

"I think he likes us," said Ginny smiling. "I think he's starting to realize that we're here for him. Harry, I know he won't turn out like his father. He doesn't have it in him. He just doesn't know any better," she said as the group began to walk to the Common Room.

"Aren't you afraid of being so kind to him Ginny? As annoying as Colin was I never thought he had it in him either," said Harry worried.

"Yes, but the difference is that Draco has always acted openly about what he thinks and feels and the situation is different now… Harry, I need to rest… I don't feel quite so good," she said holding her head.

Ginny perched herself on Harry' shoulder as they began to walk to the common room. Hermione didn't feel very good either but knew that it had more to do with her heart then with her head… then again, perhaps it was both. She decided that it was best for her to go to the Library and catch up on some reading when she saw Colin walk by on his way to the same place. Hermione decided to follow behind quietly and see what he was up to. As he crept up the stair case Hermione felt a strange wave of uneasiness fall upon her and the ring that she wore felt suddenly like it was burning her finger slowly. The tingling did not stop until she saw Colin stop and sit quietly on the floor of a hidden corridor near the Library. Then, to her horror rats, rats everywhere began to scurry to him.  Hermione hid behind a corner and subtly stuck out her head just enough for her eyes to see what was happening.

"I've done what you asked… Is it soon over?" he asked as he looked at the mice.

Hermione quietly gasped as she saw all the rats come together and squeak in unison. The sounds of high-pitched noises resounded and eventually turned into a single voice.

"No… your task is not yet over until he is dead… Until HE is alive… Finish what you've started… end what you meant to end… You still have one task left… It must be done quickly… Or it will feed on whatever it set before it… it will devour and leave nothing left… and the bait will be useless… and will be too difficult to control… only the Dark Lord had enough power to and only by his will, will it end... and will it begin… "

Colin sighed and closed his eyes. It looked like he was being forced to do something he didn't want to do. Hermione looked down sadly and noticed that one of the mice had scurried towards her! She stepped back and ran into a suit of armor with a clang! The other mice all turned their bodies at once. The strange black mass began to scurry towards the girl at full speed! She gasped and began to run down the corridor and down the stairs! She could hear them right behind her, squeaking and screeching in the background. Without looking back she dashed into the open hole of the Gryffindor common room and pushed the passing students away. Harry got up from his seat and looked at Hermione worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the panic on her face.

Hermione stopped to catch her breath.

"Rats! Rats!"

"Rats?"

"They…" she then turned her head to see everyone staring. She then moved closer to Harry and whispered. "They're giving Colin orders… They-"

"Hermione, you haven't been sleeping. Are you sure you're alright?" he murmured back.

At that very moment Colin entered the room and looked at Hermione dangerously. He made his way up the stairs but before ducking to his dormitory he made a final announcement.

"You both… I have a message for you. Meet me at the Library at noon tomorrow and you'll understand everything. Oh and Hermione, watch out for rodents… they're everywhere these days,"

***

The sun was setting as Draco walked to the building of the ministry of magic offices the day after. They welcomed him rather nicely and checked their lists to see when Draco would be seeing his father. They had arranged a brief meeting with him for twenty minutes and Draco felt that it was enough. Sirius was taking full responsibility in guarding Lucius and had appeared before the boy to escort him to the boarding house where they kept him. Draco wasn't sure why, after all this time, they didn't finish sending him to Azkaban but he supposed that they simply had pity for him. "If only they knew," he though as Sirius moved the boy into a house, through the stairways and halls. Finally after climbing up 2 flights Sirius nodded to a guard that Draco had been given time with his father. The man stepped a side and Draco entered the vastly empty room. Only a bed, two chairs and table rested on the wooden floor as Lucius looked out the window barricaded by bars. The door closed shut and Draco suddenly felt uneasy.

"So… my boy has come to see me. Quite generous," he said calmly still looking away.

"Why would you say that? I'm your son. Didn't you think I'd come to see you?" said Draco slowly moving towards his father.

"I just wanted to be sure that your little charade had not become more then just that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked quite friendly with Potter from what I saw but I know you would never stoop so low as to –"

"I? Stoop low? Aren't you talking about yourself?"

Lucius turned around and approached Draco extremely fast! His face was but inches away from his son and Draco looked back stunned. After a moment, he drew back and his mouth twisted into a smile. Stuffing his hand into his pockets, Lucius began to laugh casually and sat on the bed. He then stretched out relaxed his arms extended and leaning against the bed ends. Draco was somewhat surprised and decided to sit on a chair as Lucius smirked satisfied.

"For a moment there… I thought I didn't know you but I see you aren't different. You are quite the actor Draco. Obviously this is a new talent that you've discovered over these past months,"

Draco remained silent as he stared at his father. Why did he feel he really needed to do this?

"The way to tricked Potter into trusting you was an act of genius! I regret now, never letting you in on our little plans earlier. You could have contributed far more to the cause then -" began Lucius.

"What? The cause?"

"Why yes. Come now, did you really think that "I" could have been so easily caught off guard?"

Draco stood up from the chair and began to move backwards. This is impossible! What did he mean?

"You… you wanted to be cursed?" he said his eyes straining.

"Of course! I did let myself get cursed and although it was all supposed to have happened differently, the pieces still fit together in the end. My master's wishes, even after death, should always be respected,"

"What are you saying? Did you know the Dark Lord would fall?"

"Oh I dreaded it and I truly believed that his power would rule over all… But he had an omen… He felt his chance of victory slipping thorough his grasp when Potter finally obtained the 3 treasures of the founders… And so with this inkling of an end… he chose me! Me! To carry on his final plans… I was honored!"

Draco didn't know what to feel. What was happening? His father was part of some conspiracy? A back up plan that Voldermort had created incase he would indeed fall? He was there when the Death Eaters began their marches in the blood stained streets! He was there when muggles began to drop to the floor like rag dolls! He was there when he heard his best friends final gasps for life as the Killing Curse did its will! The riddles untangled themselves as Lucius continued to speak.

***

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the library as ordered. They still had a few minutes before noon and they were all nervous, especially Hermione. Ever since that horrid night when she had seen those mice scurry like tiny demons she had been weary of everything around her. However, hoping to understand the unknown she rubbed the rim of her ring with anticipation. "Ron… we'll get you back!" It was then that Colin came walking in with a shifty look to him. He sat before the three Gryffindors and took a deep breath. With one final, almost sympathetic glance to Ginny, he began his discourse.

"It's time for you all to understand what's going on. I've been receiving orders, orders that if I don't obey to will lead to –"

"Don't tell me this trash Creevly! It was all about you getting revenge on me isn't it? Just standing a side wasn't enough was it?" said Harry as quietly as he could, his face growing red. However Colin continued to look placid.

"You're right Potter it is about you, it always was. Things didn't happen the way they were supposed to. YOU were the one that was supposed to go to Azkaban not Ron. He, as always, just happened to take the fall for you,"

"How dare –" began Ginny until she realized that she could not raise her voice. "How dare you! My brother -" she began in a heated whisper.

"Your brother just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time as was Draco. This story truly begins that night when Draco found Lucius in the castle after being hexed. He was supposed to be lead out of there by another and then because of this mix up… I - I lost him and I could not do what I was ordered to do,"

"Your orders? But why? Who would want Harry to go to Azkaban? What does this give you?" asked Hermione.

"It gives me my family back…"

***

"I suppose you are curious as to the final request of the Dark Lord, Draco. It is simple brilliance. A truly fool proof plan that only a man such as he was could have devised," started Lucius.

Draco was still shaken. So his father wanted to be cursed, for what purpose?

"The Dark Lord, knowing of the chance he would be defeated had found a prediction of a possible future. He would die and the Death Eaters would all be convicted and sent to Azkaban.  However, by then the Dementors were few and it was easy to conclude that they would be non-existent in the future as Dumbledore continued to exterminate them one by one. That was simple logic of course. However he had decided to keep one for himself, one that would remain dormant for his use if ever this future was to pass. He knew that part of him was still inside Harry Potter. The essence that created his infamous scar and that his very essence would remain even after his death." It was then a Lucius let out a triumphant laugh. "And so, how would one extract this essence? By draining the unnecessary…

"Unnecessary?" gasped Draco.

"Exactly… the soul of Harry Potter…"

***

"Family?" said Ginny.

"Yes Ginny… have you not noticed that my brother isn't here? That Hogwarts has one less Creevly in it's midst?"

All three stood up and were thrown aback. Colin looked intently at Harry.

"A sticky little bug am I? Well, obviously that's what "HE" saw in me! He saw that I already despised you and that it would not be so hard to convince me to help him. Yet… yet I did not want it. I did not want anything that the Dark Lord or his followers could offer. He gave me the promise of rewarding my hatred for you but I can never hate someone to that point. He promised me money, power even love," he said looking into Ginny's brown eyes. "He had been watching me for a very long time. Yet I refused it all… that is until Dennis was taken away,"

"Oh Colin…" sighed Ginny.

"So my orders were simple. To make sure that Harry had contact with Lucius at least once and then send a letter to the ministry that Potter was helping a servant of Lord Voldermort,"

"But how could you guarantee that…"

"The curse that Lucius had cast on him was done purposely," he said as more eyes gazed at him.

"Purposely? So it was a curse! Which one was it?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"I don't know. All I know is that the moment the he'd see Potter it would be all he remembered but then… after being around Ron for so long he must have imprinted Ron's image in his mind instead of Potter's,"

"But… wait – wait!" began Hermione. "Who gave you these orders? Was it Voldermort himself? Is he not dead?" she said saying his name without worry.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that," said Colin dryly.

"Well, then why would "he" want Harry to go to Azkaban anyways? That seemed a tad petty for some sort of revenge. Any follower would have wanted Harry dead,"

"But Potter would have been greatly tortured had it all gone according to plan! By then Lord Voldermort would have still had control over Azkaban because one his creatures would be waiting there. You see, there "it" will soon be drawn anyways. "It" will come to drain the life out of the guilty party and so will "his" vengeance be complete,"

All three pairs of eyes were screwed up in confusion but Hermione then gasped so loudly that it made others students look in her direction. After they turned their heads she addressed Colin once again.

"Ron!" she breathed. "It will go for Ron won't it? It will drain Ron because it was supposed to go for Harry!"

"What?" said Harry shaken.

"You saved yourself Potter but it won't be the same for Ron. I really am sorry for all that's happened but it seems that even ghosts are dangerous. I just want my brother back. As much as I love you Ginny, I love him more,"

"I… I know,"

Hermione then stood up and left the room. This was madness! The Dementor would be after Ron because he was where Harry was supposed to be? It was all so stupid! Completely ridiculous! Unfounded! There was no logic in it at all! Ron was supposed to be protected in Azkaban not targeted! If the Dementor was so programmed to kill Harry then why did it leave lightning burnt marks on the floor? Why was it so unusual? Surely not what a regular Dementor would do? It was then, she felt herself get weak… It was happening again… but this time she wasn't sleeping… he ring was pulling her into a deeper level of consciousness… she was having another vision. 

She was pulled into a dark room again. The same room that filled her nights with mixed feelings of relief and anxiety. It was the cell that Ron usually stayed in. The room where she'd so often had seen him gaze at the stone ceiling, his blue eyes blinking with what looked like hope. She'd seen him mouth her name a few times and wished for all dear hope that he could hear her. That he could feel her presence look over him like a guardian angel. Yet alas, it had never come to be… until this time. The only time she had ever had a vision while she was awake.

"Hermione?" breathed Ron, his eyes as round as the lake.

"Ron! You – you can see me?" she said in a chocked voice.

Ron nodded his head repeatedly like he was being electrocuted. He looked pale and stunned as his mouth remained opened in surprise. Hermione moved closer to him and held out her hand for him to touch but just as the other times, his hand passed right through her. She moved her gaze from Ron's hand to his face as his expression saddened. Hermione then closed her eyes and looked like she was going to cry.

"Hermione… please don't," he said softly. "Please…"

"But Ron… the dreams… the visions…"

"Please Hermione, I want you -" he swallowed hard. It looked like what he was about to say hurt him greatly. "I want you to wake up… You have to… you have to stop seeing me!" he whispered, now beginning to tear himself.

"Ron! Why?" she continued to faintly say.

"Because I can't risk you seeing… I can't risk you seeing me…"

"What?"

"It's getting dangerous here… the voices…"

"What? Ron! Please answer!!!"

"I love you…" he said as she moved his hand to where Hermione's face was even if he couldn't touch it. 

Ron then advanced his face forward to where his hands were as if to kiss Hermione and strangely enough, she felt his lips press against hers but at the same moment, was shaken so violently with pain that she felt her nerves pinch and her heart stop. She awoke a moment after in the common room as Harry and Ginny looked at her worried. Hermione did not even need to re-adjust as she gazed at her friends meaningfully. 

"We're going to get Ron out of there and we are going tonight!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Please everyone! I want LOTS of Reviews on this chapter! :D


	20. Forsaken

A/N: Here's another short chapter coming at you. I've decided against merging it again because it just wouldn't be right. LOL. The funny part is that I think I had written about how I wouldn't be changing the original story. Well, I guess times and opinions change!

**Disclaimer:** "Oh what a beautiful story! Oh what a beautiful book! Ever since I read Harry Potter, I've been completely hooked!" thanks J.K.Rowling!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 20

"Forsaken" 

The day went fast and Hermione, Ginny and Harry began to prepare for the journey to Azkaban. Hermione had done a complete research on the structure and foundation of the wizard prison with an alarming speed. She had managed to find books on it hidden deep within the restricted section and took it out from the library without a hint of thievery. It was the closest thing they had to a map of its location and the best way to know where to begin looking for an entrance. Harry and Ginny began packing things that they might be able to use on this mission including Harry's gift from Lupin. "You never know!" said Harry as he put it all in a back sack. In their hurry Hermione had reminded Harry to bring his phoenix ring with him. Theoretically, if hers was able to make her see Ron though the anti-magic barrier then both rings will have their uses. Before long it was nightfall and they had all sneaked out of sight to Ron's car that kindly lay hidden near Hagrid's old cabin. With the invisibility cloak over their heads, they rushed out and made their way past the prefects. They reached the car and Ginny made her way to the driver's side and spoke gently. 

"It's me. Listen, we need to get out of here but we have to do it quietly alright?" the car purred happily. It seemed that it like being stealthy.

"What kind of car is this anyway?" asked Hermione a bit hesitant to get in.

"A very special one, come on, I'll –"

"Ginny, you've been a bit weak. Maybe I should drive," suggested Harry.

"No. This car knows me more then it does you. I'll drive. We need to get Ron out of there as fast as we can,"

"Right," agreed Harry as they all got in and loaded their things. Hermione sat up front with her book at hand and began to read a passage.

"Azkaban, is located in an isolated island on the English Channel… Are they any islands there?"

"Not that we'd know of Hermione," said Harry reminding her that they probably didn't learn about any magical wizard prison islands in their muggle geography classes.

"30 miles west of… the Hag's Head isle… now I KNOW I have no idea where that is,"

"That… That's near Portsmouth! We have quite a ride. Luckily, this car can go faster then most, at least when it's in the mood!" said Ginny as the car swayed happily, feeling the confidence of its riders. "I can bring us near there but after… I – I think it will be up to you Hermione,"

"Me?"

"Yes. Maybe you can try contacting Ron with your ring and you can tell us where to go. You have a connection with him, it might enough," said Harry suggested hopeful. 

"I'll try but I've only managed to have him see me once. I just hope he'll hear me. Well, come on, let's go!" she said as they lifted off.

Little did they know that three pairs of eyes looked at them from a top a very high, round room in the castle tower. These eyes, brown, sky blue, deep black all surveyed the grounds and saw the car lift off slowly. The woman gave a sigh and the youngest of the three looked onto his colleagues.

"Will you really let them leave?" he said a deep snarl.

"Oh yes. You remember what Sybil told us," said the other man in a more fatherly tone.

"But do you think it's wise to –" began the woman.

"Yes. Sybil had made another real prediction that horrible day and in her memory we should respect it Professors,"

"But Headmaster…" 

"Now's not the time Serverus. You had done your part as predicted and now it will be time for Minerva and me to do you ours,"

"Albus, they're still children," said McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, I know. But it is these children that have and will shape our futures. We must let them go on, as they should. Come, we still have to do our part," said Professor Dumbledore as they all left the window.

***

Lucius' cold eyes bore into his silver-haired son's. Draco had never heard of anything like this. His father had done all this for the sake of Voldermort? He had endangered himself, left him and his mother vexed and worried and had killed and used who ever was there in the process, even his own son? An old feeling began to revive within Draco; A feeling that had overwhelmed him last year when he was compelled to leave his father's side to join with Harry and Dumbledore. A feeling that he had never hoped to ever feel again towards his father after such terrible experiences: hatred.

"Getting cursed that day was a surprise. However he must have known that it was all ending that night..." he muttered. "And so, to make this all happen we used a few old 'tricks of the trade' and we had a plan. The plan, that even though was completely altered, should be proceeding perfectly,"

Draco was mute. What more could be said?

"And so at this very moment the final stages should be moving forward. Harry Potter will have no other reaction then to end up exactly where we want him… in Azkaban. He'll be ready to receive the kiss that he escaped four years ago but this Dementor will do more then take his soul and mind… You see Draco? Once Potter becomes a shell then it will leave room for a new Voldermort to arise. The very essence that lives in Potter will awaken in a new body. His legacy will live on in a new shape and I will be the first to gather the spoils," he said masterfully.

He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You… you are a monster! You have no shame! How could you? How could you do this to me? It wasn't enough when you…" his nerves made him shake. He still didn't have the courage to go on.

"Monster?" he said a touch of anger in his voice. 

"Yes! You're a cold-hearted monster! A monster that I had thought I could never care for again! But then I thought – no! This is my father! This is the person that is supposed to love me no matter what!" Draco began to shout. "The person that I was never supposed to ever doubt in! The person I was supposed to trust! But you've betrayed my trust twice now! The first time was horrible enough! The first time –"

"Now listen here!! You will NOT shout at me like this boy! You're acting like a pitiful child! And if anything I should be cursing you after leaving me and -"

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS!! You thought they were a liability when they got scared of everything! You though they would jeopardize everything!!" said Draco the veins in his neck throbbing.

"YOU didn't get scared! You were strong! They were weak!"

"It's not about that anymore!! Father it's NOT!" he said as the room fell silent.

Draco looked at the floor. He finally said it. He finally confronted his father about it all. About why, when the Death Eaters were collecting to take over Hogwarts he left them. In his mind he believed it was all for pure vengeance but in his heart he discovered that it was deeper then that. He wanted to stop it all. Stop the killing, the madness, and the destruction and most importantly, reclaim his father whose life became bound to the Dark Lord. This entire search for power, all this effort to reach supremacy was useless if all he got for it was to be a slave. Draco then realized that he never hated his father in those moments… and looking at him now he knew that he loved him more then ever.

"Then what is it about Draco?" he said quietly as the tension filled the air.

"It's about… it's about doing what's right," he said as he turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" said Lucius abruptly.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you on the 30th…" he said as he made his way out. 

Lucius sat on the bed again. Something felt different about Draco and Lucius knew it but then again, he had suspected it from the start. Perhaps his boy had finally become more then a child. Sirius who had heard shouting looked at Draco strangely when he exited the room. He told him that nothing was wrong but that he would need to speak with him before the trial for he had important things to reveal. Sirius looked at Draco saddened. He knew something big had happened but decided it was best to leave him be with this. They walked down the stairs and outside. Black offered him a trip to Hogwarts through the Floo Powder network that was connected from the ministry because Draco has not passed his apparition tests yet. He thankfully accepted and followed him to the building as Sirius made a connection with the Slytherin common room under special circumstances allowed by the ministry. 

Soon he escaped through the emerald green fire and appeared in the underground room and startled quite a few Slytherins. It was dark and night had settled a few hours ago.

He brushed himself off and dashed out of there as fast as he could. Now was not the time to relax. He had to warn Harry, he had to tell them what was planned for him that is until he was suddenly stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy, so you've returned. Is your father well?" the man questioned curiously the moment Draco left the common room.

"Oh – Eh, yes…" he said trying to move passed him.

"What's your hurry?" said Snape grabbing Draco by the shoulder.

"Professor I – I need to meet with someone," said Draco unsure of what to really tell him.

"If you're referring to Potter and his friends, they've left hours ago,"

"What? To where?" said Draco surprised.

Snape looked to his sides to make sure that no one was watching in. Then, with a hand gesture, he signaled for Draco to follow him. The coldness in Snape's eyes made him feel like there was more going on then he knew. He obeyed without a word and followed the slow-footed man. They both made their way to a stone gargoyle and Snape muttered something to it as it stepped a side to reveal a moving, spiral staircase. Draco looked at it suspiciously. Snape was leading him to Dumbledore? Why? With that, he followed the limping, sallow skinned man. Snape seemed a bit relieved to have stopped moving as they lifted higher into the tower. Once at the top, he moved a side, allowed Draco to step before him and rested himself on a chair in the corner. Afterwards, Dumbledore appeared with Professor Mc Gonagall holding a cloth wrapped around something long. They both had a strange look of foreboding yet before Draco could ask if anything was wrong, Dumbledore smiled.

"Sit Mr. Malfoy, there is much to discuss,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Well, I've decided to just post regardless of the reviews I get. I guess what I'm really looking for is a place to store my stories more then anything else! Yep, spoken like a true looser.


	21. The Treasures of the founders

A/N: You ask and I shall give! I really like this chapter, particularly the end of it! Tell me what you think! Thanks for everyone that review! Me wants more attention! =3 

**Disclaimer**: Won't you come home dear Ronnie? Won't you come home? My wild Weasley boy! Wow, that had nothing to do with a disclaimer. Let's see… HP belongs to Rowling and Warner Bros. There! :) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 21 

**"The Treasures of the founders"**

After flying for what seemed liked forever, Ginny had gotten them all the way to Hag's Head Isle that was very easily recognizable from their distance above the water. Hermione was still studying her book, hoping to get more clues until Harry looked at her. She could tell that they wanted to her to try to contact Ron right away for they would have no where to go soon and there was no where to land. Hermione took a deep breath. Her visions were frightening and she had no idea why Ron wanted her to stop having them. However, his safety was all that mattered to her and they had no time to waste. So she closed her eyes and thought of him. She thought of his face, his eyes, his hair, and the way he smiled and how he liked to joke around. With these loving thoughts of him flooding her spirit she felt herself lifted and her ring began to glow. Soon she could see his him in her mind…

He sat on the ground, back turned towards her. Ron was looking through the bars and was fiddling with something in his hands. She wanted to call out towards him but something felt wrong. Instead, she settled with sitting in the bunk he slept in as she watched. In her vision she lifted her hand and pointed her finger towards Ron, her eyes saddened. In the car Harry saw Hermione do the same gesture. She pointed east and Harry figured that that was where they were supposed to go. Slowly as they traveled Hermione started pointing various directions, not speaking once. She was pointing to every space that Ron sat in as he, still never looking in her direction, paced weakly. After a while Ron rested his whole body on the floor and looked like he was ready to sleep. Hermione took that as a sign as resurfaced, weak and dazedly. Ginny then gasped and called out to her friends.

"That's it!" she said. "There, look!"

It was then that they faced Azkaban. A dark castle-like stronghold surrounded by water and sharp, stony cliffs. Dark clouds floated ominously about the prison and an eerie feeling crept within Harry, Hermione and Ginny. The tide seemed to always break angrily as it touched its rocky base. Nothing about this place felt comforting with the exception of one thing: that Ron was waiting inside of it.

***

"What is there to discuss?" asked Draco curiously.

"Your association with Mr. Potter and your will to help him," said Dumbledore.

Draco looked at him with a mixed stare. So, he knew. Dumbledore sat on the edge of his desk and looked at the young boy. He smiled kindly and began to speak.

"You wish to warn him about a threat. Is that right?"

"Yes…" he said uneasy.

"A threat, that has to do with Voldermort?"

"Yes…"

"Sadly, he has gone to face that threat. There is no way that we can catch –"

"You mean he's gone to Azkaban? You knew and you didn't stop him? Why?"

"I had no idea where he went Mr. Malfoy. All I knew was that I was destined to help in a way that would not interfere with the events that have passed and will pass to Mr. Potter. The same way Professor Snape had helped with you. You see, that day after you asked him to make that potion for your father he came to me to ask for advice. And I told him that he was to help you do everything and as predicted everything would fall into place… even if the first result would not be a good one,"

Dumbledore went to Professor Mc Gonagall's side and took the wrapped things she had in her hands. He returned to his position and looked back at Draco.

"You see, before Professor Trelawney had been taken from us by the hands of the Death Eaters, she had told me that the fight, even after Voldermort's fall, was not over. There would still be things to clean up and that I would end up repeating myself in the tasks I had done. Do you recognize these Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as he un-wrapped the things in his hands.

He lifted the blue fabric from what looked like a silver sword encrusted with rubies and a yellow orb. The cloth itself was none other then a cloak glittering with silver on the inside. Draco looked up at the old wizard's twinkling blue eyes.

"Those… are the treasures of the founders. The same things that Potter has used against the Dark lord the first time,"

"Yes, that's right Draco. The treasures: Rowena Ravenclaw's Cloak, Godric Gryffindor's Sword and Helga Hufflepuff's magical Protection Orb. Harry and I had combined our strength and these treasures when we defeated Voldermort and now, it is time to use them again,"

Dumbledore handed these items to Draco. The boy's eyes filled with questions as the priceless relics surged with power.

"The power of three strong friendships is concealed within these items and they should be used that way this time… Do you understand Draco?" he said as Draco looked up at him. "There is no need for us to know more then we do but we are behind you all. Time is of the essence! Use Rowena's cloak to reach them Draco,"

"What? You said that we couldn't catch them! "

"I meant us the teachers. You can reach him. The Raven Cloak can transport you to where ever you want it to take you. Throw it over you head and concentrate,"

"Yes sir…" he said as he took the cloak and wrapped it around him.

"And Draco, thank you,"

"For what?"

"For learning that there is more to life then power and more to others then whether or not they stand in your way,"

Draco did not say a word and looked away. He then, took the cloak and threw it on him quickly. He held the sword in one hand and put the orb in his pocket. With a hand he grabbed the end of the cloak and threw it over his head. With a "swish" it wrapped around him and he disappeared in a flash of light. It was all up to him now.

***

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had stopped near a large enough ridge of the prison. The car began to beep happily until the trio shushed it angrily. It turned off its headlights a tad offended and rolled as much as it could away from them. Harry had looked around and saw there seemed to be no other wizards guarding the extremities of the building. Hermione found that curious but decided to take this as simple good fortune.

"It would be silly to walk in through the front door," said Hermione looking at her book.

"Is there any sight of an opening in there?" asked Harry.

"No… not on this side…"

"Oh! What's that!" pointed Ginny as a blue flash of light appeared from nowhere.

All three had quickly taken out their wands by instinct and waited for the light to dim. Within moments it dissipated into a blue cloth and Draco emerged from under it. He looked before him and saw the three Gryffindors looking completely baffled. He marched to them and with a smile said:

"It figures you can't do anything without me,"

"DRACO!" they all shouted forgetting that they were planning a covert operation.

"You haven't gotten in? Good. You all should bless your stupidity," he said looking happier then he had felt in a while.

"Draco, how-" started Hermione.

"I came here to warn you. There's something in there and it's waiting for you Potter. It's the Dementor and it wants to take your soul and leave behind nothing but Voldermort's essence. From what I understand, it means that through you, Voldermort will come back," said Draco seriously. "We can't stay here,"

"What!" said Ginny frightened as she clutched Harry's arm.

"Ginny…" he whispered then looked back at the Slytherin with a sigh. "You're right," said Harry as he looked at the building. "We can't stay here. We have to get inside,"

"What? Didn't you hear what I told you?"

"Draco, I have been persecuted, hunted and sought after my entire life! Whether or not this creature wants to kill me I still can't abandon one of the very people that have helped me to stay alive in the first place! I know that it is waiting for me but if I'm not there to satisfy its hunger it will go for Ron. I can't just leave him!" he said Harry bravely.

Ginny was holding him closer and rested her head on his chest. She was scared, she knew that both her brother and Harry were at risk but actually hearing what was planned for either of them was a lot to handle. Hermione felt torn but she knew what was to come. They had promised each other that they'd look out for one another no matter what and she also knew that no matter Draco's warnings, the path they had chosen was still crystal clear. She then looked at Draco surprised.

"The Raven Cloak? The sword? Draco, how did you get them? The only person that has access to those is Professor Mc Gonagall! She was entrusted to them after last year," said Hermione confused.

"It was given to me but I don't think that I'm supposed to keep them," Draco looked at Harry and handed him the sword. "My best guess is that this is for you,"

The moment Harry took hold of it his ring began to glow. Harry felt a strange new energy fill him and the rubies on the sword shimmer with the ring. Draco then felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached for the object and saw the yellow orb glow with Hermione's ring.

"I guess the Protection Orb is yours then," said Harry as Draco handed it to Hermione. 

"Thank you. With these, we might be able to get into Azkaban," said Hermione hopeful.

"Gah! You're all such stupid idiots! So… how are we going to get in there?" said Draco looking up at the structure.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. He really did want to help. She took out her book and looked at the plan of Azkaban. A side from the numerous high windows and tiny drains, there was nothing aside from the main entrance that led inside. There was not a crevice to crawl in and not a door to break down. The outside walls were thick and lined with concrete. So Hermione examined other options. It seemed that not too far to their right there was a wall that was thinner and simply bricked up.

"We can use that thing that Remus sent Harry to see through the walls," she said.

Ginny was carrying the bag and reached in to grab the object. She shined it onto the wall to see what looked like a bathroom stall.

"It's wonderful we can see through it and all but this doesn't exactly help," said Draco.

Harry clutched the Gryffindor Sword tightly and suddenly felt his hand shake. The Phoenix Ring began to glow again and Harry felt a sudden surge of power. He removed it from its sheath and saw the blade turn a bright red. He then looked at the wall and came to a realization.

"Ginny, Hermione, Draco… move back!" he said as he rushed the wall!

Harry ran towards it and swung the blade into the wall. The Phoenix's ring's light was almost blinding as the blade came into contact with the brick, cutting it like paper. Soon a huge gap was made and the glow died out. The brick has been complete disintegrated into dust and Harry stood back breathing loudly.

"Harry!" gasped Ginny.

"Mind, have you ever been able to do that before?" asked Draco in mock shock.

"It's these rings… they react to the treasures. Come on!" said Hermione as she was the first to dash into the gap.

"Hold on Hermione!" said Harry as the rest followed.

They began to walk into the dank passages of the prison. Her wand alit, Hermione lead the charge with stubborn determination. The place was bare. Not a torch light in sight and not a guard around at all. It was so dark that it was difficult to see their own feet so they stood closely together and walked in a huddled group by the spark of Hermione's wand. Ron was supposed to be held in one of the upper stories where the most dangerous prisoners were held; mostly servants of Voldermort. According to the plan of the prison, they knew that had to get to the main staircase at the very entrance of the building to ascend any higher. This meant getting passed the guards. As they walked on, there was not a sound in the building. No clanging of cans or cup, mo moaning or begging for freedom, nothing that Harry, Ginny or Hermione had imagined they'd face from people that had been sent here, most likely, for life. They could see a few limbs hanging loosely on the bars and just assumed that the prisoners had fallen asleep there. They were getting nearer with still no diversion but it didn't matter to the bushy-haired girl, she had to find Ron before –

"Oh No!!" she gasped very loudly.

"Hermione! Everyone will hear you!" hushed Ginny loudly.

"There's no need for that," said Hermione no longer waking the effort to whisper, her voice trembling as she took a deep breath. "Everyone's dead…"

Hermione separated from the group and looked about the walls. She whispered in a shaky voice "Larcarnem Inflamare" pointed her wand to the unlit torches. It soon brought new life into the room… or at least for a few moments before the rest of the group would see what Hermione had seen. There on the floor were bodies scattered everywhere. Most were face down but those whose faces were showing had completely blank stares and an expression of pure horror imprinted upon them. She then brought her eyes to the nearby prison cells. Those 'sleeping prisoner' had no more life in them then the guards did as their heads hung like dead weight over the bars, the same terror embedded. Their arms, however, were scarred with what looked like markings of pressure and force. It could only be that what ever caused this deathblow had to be strong enough to have pulled the prisoners away from the corners of their cells and hoisted them to the edges of the bars with mammoth force. Some hung so strangely that it looked like their shoulders were dislocated.

"The Dementor is here. This isn't a prison anymore… it's a tomb,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Hehehe... I love that end. *^_^*


	22. The Dementor

**A/N**: Ooh! Here's one of my favorite chapters!!! I hope you like it as much as I do! I love re-reading this chapter over for revising! Review please and tell your friends and those might be reading and haven't read the last chapters yet! They have to get to here because it will make me very happy and post the other chappy faster! :D 

**Disclaimer**: Where-o-where has my little Ron gone… oh wait. I forgot, he's not MY Ron! He's J.K.Rowlings! ***blush***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 22

**"The Dementor"**

After tearing away from that morbid scene the four set off up the main staircase. Ginny was clinging on to Harry more then ever and the very thought of a thing so terrible lurking about was getting to everyone. With all their wands firmly gripped (except Draco who took on Ginny's backpack after she grew tiered) they continued to ascend. Up and up they went until they were nearly at the top floor. Still, not a human sound was heard. There was not a whisper nor movement, none but the rats and spiders and the occasional drop of heavy dust as their robes swept the steps. It seemed that prison fell dead in itself, the walls of stone seeming old and timeless. Hermione had her fingers firmly wrapped around her ring. She wanted it to guide her to Ron but it had stopped glowing the moment after they had entered this forsaken place. Harry was bringing up the front with Hermione and suddenly seemed to have come to a realization.

"Hermione… You can use magic," he said as he stopped.

"Yes and?" she said her mind still set a drift.

"No, I mean, what happened to the Magical Barrier?"

"Oh! You're right!"

"No it's still up," muttered Ginny. "I tried to light my wand but it didn't work," 

Harry then took his own wand and muttered 'Lumos' and it lit up easily.

"These rings must give just us the power to use magic within the barrier," analyzed Hermione.

"I didn't bother to try. I remembered about it," said Draco and then looked at his shoulders. "Then that must mean the cloak is useless in here with me," he added as he took it off. "Perhaps Weasley will find a use for it," he then handed it to Hermione as they continued to walk.

"But where is he? We've been walking up these stair and passing floors and corridors. What if-" began Hermione.

"The book says to go to the top doesn't it?" Harry said as he cut her off.

"Yes but-"  
"Then that's where he is. Your books have never failed us before have they?"

Hermione felt a mess. The silence and desolation in the whole building had made her restless and even made her doubt the one thing she would never had: the facts. Draco took the rear as they walked up. They finally made it up to the top floor and Hermione decided to try one last time. She tried as hard as she could to concentrate on her ring but nothing came of it': Not a glow, nor a vision. This was no good. Even if the barrier was still up she felt like above all else that the link between her and Ron should have been at least the one to work: The link she shared with a person she loved.

The passage was dark and the cold black steel that surrounded them was giving out a ghostly sensation. With the limp bodies covered in shadow, it felt like they could have arisen at any moment, hungry for something fresh from a world outside the one they had not seen for years. Draco found a chain on the floor and threw it in the bag. Magic or no magic he wasn't about to be helpless in a place that withheld a monster. Harry would grip on his sword on occasion out of nerves; this place could make the bravest of heart falter. A side from three large windows where the moonlight pierced through, the ascent was pitch-black. They continued to walk and took a turn to the north of the terrible stronghold. They could tell they were getting closer to the breaking tide and moon. It was then that amidst the cold gray they saw a patch of color lying on the floor. Hermione didn't hesitate. She ran to the messy red hair that bled onto the floor attached to what looked like a skeletal figure. "It's him… oh please be alive!" she though as she ran. Ron was lying flat on his stomach just as Hermione had seen him in her last vision. She paused before him, fell to her knees and delicately picked up his upper half. She could hear his slow, deepened breath and began to cry of joy. She then took the cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it lovingly around Ron. The cloak began to glimmer and soon the boy had begun coughing.

"Now quiet… lay still…"

"Hermione? Is this another dream?" he said his voice a mere whisper and his eyes still shut tight.

"No it's not. I'm right here. Just save your strength,"

"It's a dream… it can only be a dream…" he forced himself but began coughing again. 

What Ron had made of himself through Quidditch was no more. He had reverted back into his thin, lanky body. However, he also looked very sickly. His skin was a pasty white and his freckles looked like the only bit of color left to his complexion. His fingers looked twice as long and seemed only skin and bone. Hermione cradled him slowly. What was this sort of treatment? How could he have crumbled like this without her knowing? In her visions he was just as she left him; ruby haired and still fit. But this… this was not what she had seen. Why didn't he write to her about this? Ginny and Harry were second to approach him and Hermione and huddled around, smiling weakly with relief. He was frail yes, but he was alive and that was far more then enough. Draco stood behind them and let his back fall tiredly onto the bars of a cell. That is until he felt a something bite his ankle.

"Ouch!" he looked down to see a rodent. "Filthy vermin!" 

"Oh… do you really think so Mr. Malfoy…" said a high pitched voice.

Draco jumped at least five feet forwarded. The voice came from behind him within the cell where the shadow of a hunched person lay. Draco's eyes darted towards the dark area as he moved into the light with the rest of the wizards. Harry and Ginny had turned quickly to see who it was that remained in the darkness. Soon two fat hands had gripped the bars from inside the cell. They were covered in dirt, as was the face of this person now showing himself in a silver of light that hit his tiny eyes and round cheeks. He smiled maliciously. 

"Well, well… I never thought that I'd live to see a Malfoy help a Potter,"

"Wha – Wormtail!" growled Malfoy.

"The Dementor didn't get you huh?" said Harry now lifting his sword that began to glow with his ring. "Pity," he added with disgust.

"Ha! It is very little you know children. The Dementor has not touched me, yes,"

"Now that's enough! Let's just leave and leave him to rot," said Hermione trying to pick up Ron with all her strength. 

Ginny helped her and settled Ron's arms around their shoulders. Ron got to his feet and tried as best as he could to move. The raven cloak was still latched around him as his head began to bob with their movements. They began to walk passed Wormtail slowly until he spoke a second time.

"Silly girl, I thought you were the smart one. Ron always spoke very highly of you,"

"Yes well, hopefully you'll never have to hear any of it again," she said her eyes not shifting from the exit.

"Did you even take a moment to wonder why it was that Ron's cell was open Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped. He was right. Ron's cell was wide open and she was so happy and relieved to see him she had completely ignored that. She remembered that in her visions, when he paced about, that the door was still closed. However, she continued to move. Sometimes all questions didn't need to be answered, at least not right away. 

"He's hungry you know. Ron has always been quite the glutton. Maybe he should eat…"

"Shut up! We don't need to hear anymore from you!" said Harry angrily as he began to move away with Draco.

"Ron, are you hungry boy?" he asked.

Soon Ron's head shot upwards as if hearing a piecing sound. His feet seemed to acquire a new strength and he straightened up completely. His eyes were still shut and his mouth was slightly open he then turned around to face Pettigrew's direction. Hermione and Ginny were thrown aback. 

"Yes… you're starving," he grinned.

Ron eyes opened slightly and he began to move towards Wormtail like his limbs had suddenly acquired a huge weight. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm panicked. What on earth was he doing? He then violently swung his arm and brushed the girl off of him. Hermione didn't know what do as she fell backwards on the stone floor. Ron quickly glanced to where he hand flung Hermione and turned around to walk to Wormtail. When he was at his side, the balding man laughed.

"Yes. How strange indeed that my old master has now become my pet," he said as he began to rub Ron's head like a dog and then pushed it away disrespectfully. Ron's head slowly came back to his position without retort. "You see. Isn't he a good little pet? Loyal and respectful,"

"Ron! What's wrong with you?" said Ginny to a blank stare.

"Little Ginny, it's too late now. Now your brother is completely mine and he will do as I command,"

"Ah!!! Stop these stupid games and riddles! There's a Dementor here! Don't you want to save your own skin Pettigrew?" shouted Draco temper now high.

"He's right! Don't you want to escape too?" said Harry branching his sword. "If you don't let him come with us I'll –"

"You'll what Potter? You'll use Gryffindor's sword? I have a treasure of my own that I can use on you as well, one that even Dumbledore had ignored! Did you really think it was normal for only three of the founders to have tools of that magical caliber? My master, the heir of Slytherin had one as well… one that he even during his fight with you had decided to keep secret because he knew that it would consume him… Ever wondered how Dementors were created?"

Hermione had picked herself up, her heart pounding relentlessly. This was ridiculous! They had no time for this! She moved in closer and looked at Wormtail with daggers in her eyes but felt the need to answer this one question. Perhaps it would stop him from delaying their escape.

"Their creation isn't natural. They're a wizard's work; they were made to torture,"

"I guess you are the smart one,"

"Ron… Ron let's go," she pleaded.

"You can do better Hermione," he said as he removed from his clothes a strange pendant with a green stone. "You've been getting glances at what's been going on in here. Tell me, how has Ron acted in your visions? I know you've been communicating with him. He's told me all about it you know. What is the thing he has told every single time you've spoken?"

Hermione was mute for a few moments and then breathed: "That he doesn't want me to see him like that… that I should leave…"

The short man grinned again. 

"You should have listened. Ron it's time to feed… It's time to show Hermione why you've always wanted her to disappear in your dreams,"

"Yes…" he said in a croaked voice.

"Behold the treasure of Slytherin… the Snake Pendant. Once used to create Salazar Slytherin's servants of darkness: a race of few that remained after his death. Now, with the only heir dead it will be fit for only one last task," he said as he placed the pendant around Ron's neck.

Instantly Ron began to hunch and fell to the ground with pain as the stone emitted a green glare repeatedly. He winced and looked about ready to rip his hair out as he grabbed his head. Violently, Ron threw the cloak over his body and escaped everyone's view as he sat huddled on the floor. The blue veil began to ripple as an emerald glow emanated from beneath it. There were odd movements under the drape and the mass that was Ron's grew and grew and grew until a scaly green hand had finally slipped into view. Ravenclaw's treasure slid down a newly changed body hidden in darkness. The hand reached for the hood then slipped it over what was seemingly a head.

"It's amazing the power that the little ring has given him with the pendant. The ultimate Dementor has arisen and he's after you Potter…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE Review!! Me likes it very much! :D


	23. Oblivion

**A/N:** Uh Oh! We're getting dangerously close to the end! I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and I thank you all for reviewing! :D It's been a great ride! I have to excuse myself for some spelling/grammar mistakes that I may have missed while trying to 'proof read' I guess I need an editor don't I? Well, I think that's pretty obvious! **Blushes**

**Disclaimer**: I do now own or sell Harry Potter… lol. Now how wrong does that sound?

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**"Oblivion"**

"He's been the Dementor all along! Dumbledore DID kill all of them!" exclaimed Draco.

"Yes and now it will kill you! It will drain Potter and leave only the Dark Lord to rise again and I shall be rewarded for my ingenuity! I was supposed to have been the Dementor originally but see how wonderfully this has turned out, especially with that ring from Dumbledore… The bait has also become the trap!"

The Dementor had stood up and turned its hooded head at Pettigrew after hearing him speak. It soon began to walk towards him but Peter scuttled to the corner of his cell. He shrewd up his face and pointed to Harry.

"Not me, you imbecile! Potter! Take Potter!"

The creature turned again and began to walk slowly towards the group. Ron was the tallest of them all but seemed significantly taller after his transformation. Harry was on guard as Ginny reached for her wand again.

"No, it's useless, remember? Stay behind me!" ordered Draco as he took out the chain. "It looks like we'll have to do it the muggle way,"

"No! It's Ron! We can't hurt him!"

"Ginny! I think he's going to do a lot more damage to us right now!" retorted Draco panicked.

The Dementor then outstretched its hand and breathed out in a horrible screech: "Accio!" and Harry felt himself begin to be tugged forwards. As he was pulled, he felt the same intolerable feeling that came over him whenever he was near a regular Dementor. He felt the air grow cold as the room became darker until he was awoken from his daze by a familiar voice and a red glow. Ginny had begun to scream for Harry and it seemed that his ring had reacted to her pleas. He then took out his sword and batted Ron's hand away with a clang. It seemed that his skin was made out of a near metallic scale. Harry had stopped moving and took out his wand in his other hand.

"Ron… this isn't you! You don't want to hurt me!"

It shrieked again loudly and terribly. The Dementor soon began to run towards him and Harry stood back to summon his Patronus. As the silver smoke materialized into a stag, it instantly began to fend off the Dementor. Harry turned to see Hermione; she was on the floor looking cold and pale. His stare however had not been long lived as the Dementor took a hold of the antlers and ripped the ghostly head off! The Patronus turned back into smoke and disappeared before Harry's eyes. Harry moved backwards and urged everyone to run behind him. He turned tail and picked up Hermione from the floor. They began to run as the Dementor saw their robes disappear into the dark and with a pop had disappeared from the wing. Wormtail had opened his cell door and followed suit after everyone had left. He wasn't about to miss the rebirth of his master after working so long to get it.

They moved to a large room on another part of the floor. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were all holding a stitch on their sides as they looked behind them. No one was chasing them so they took the moment to rest. Harry looked at Ginny and ran to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Thank you… your voice brought me back," he said as he stroked her hair.

"Harry! I'm so worried! I love you so much! I can't… I can't see you dead!" she said tearing.

Harry then put his hands on her face a wiped her tears away. He seized her and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione looked at them and began to cry. How she wanted for Ron to hold her like that but his touch seemed like a distant memory. This was too much to handle. Both her best friends were in danger but what was left to do?

"Hermione –" started Harry.

"Harry… I – I can't deal with this,"

"I know it's hard, but you have the protection orb! Together we have to find a way-"

"But what if we can't? What if he… and you…"

"Hermione, you can't give up! You love him don't you?" said Ginny putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can fight! You have to be strong Hermione! For Ron you must be strong!" she continued.

Hermione wiped away her tears and reached out for the orb that had been glowing in her pocket. Her ring began to glow softly and it was strangely comforting. She remembered the day that Ron had offered it to her and how happy he was. His very smile was just like that glow; warm and reassuring. She looked at Harry and questioned him about the orb.

"Harry, what does this do?"

"It's a protection orb. It has the power to give magical defense to the caster. The last time, Dumbledore had managed to use it as a shield,"

"But how can I use this if normal spells don't work on him. I saw what he did to your Patronus Harry! Just protecting me isn't enough! I'll be useless. Unless…" started Hermione. "The treasures… Maybe if we destroy the pendant Ron will go back to normal!"

"Right like that's easy!" said Draco rolling his eyes. "Getting close to the thing just makes us go into a daze! And I don't want to relive the moment that Crabbe and Goyle died before I do thanks,"

They stood there in silence momentarily until without warning the Dementor appeared before them! Draco had taken out the chain again as the creature lifted its hand: "Redusen!" it screeched as a silvery light made its way towards them. They dodged it and the beam hit the sidewall, leaving a very large hole in its wake. They all strived to keep their hair out of their eyes because of the very violence of the wind that had entered. They could hear the crash of the tide when it hit the rock with great power as the creature attempted the Reductor Curse a second time. "Redusen!" Another blast came and it created a new hole in the ground. Harry fell off his feet because of the shock. The Dementor then towered over him and moved his hand for a final blow. "Redu-" it began until Draco had thrown the chain around its arm and pulled the scaly green hand away from Harry. The boy scrimmaged and returned to his feet. However, with a thrust of the Dementor's swing Draco, whose hands were still firmly gripping the chain, was sent flying into the opposite wall.

The Dementor outstretched its arm again and hissed: "Immobiolous!" The air seemed to shake and suddenly they all froze except Hermione and Harry. Their rings had managed to make them invulnerable to the spell. It came for Harry and he tried to ward it off as best as he could, the tip of his sword dinging the rough scales. The length of his weapon was still not long enough to prevent him from feeling the cold that swept across the room whenever the Dementor came near. The sword then snatched the end of its hood as the wind aided in tossing it off and revealing the Dementor's face. Harry screamed for Hermione to do something but she was frozen with shock from the sight. The face of the Dementor was just like the others except for one major distinction. It had eyes. It had the same blue eyes she had known forever. The sight was stupefying.

"Hermione!!!" yelled Harry as he continued to spar.

"Hermione! Use it! Use the orb!" yelled Ginny glued to her spot from the spell.

In a mighty slash, Harry's sword bathed in a glow of deep red and managed to hurt the creature making it scream in pain. Harry smiled. He had managed to wound it and took out his wand. He knew the only way he could harm it now was to attack the gash he had made. Hermione felt her body shiver and soon she seemed to have a second sight. Within the terrifying, large silhouette was the very same image of Ron grabbing his arm in pain. She could see his contorted face and his fingers clutching his injury. She was as frozen as her friends were but it was not by magic. Harry could fight him easily because he only saw the Dementor… but what about what was inside? Did he forget Ron?

"Harry NO!" she yelled as the boy turned his head.

The Dementor then managed to take a hold of Harry's robes and pulled him in. The gaping hole began to widen and Harry's eyes had begun to roll back. He dropped his wand and let it roll to the entrance of the room. He could feel the cold, he began to hear the screaming in his head again and a green light had begun to shine from the Dementor. He was about to deliver a kiss. The green pendant had then slipped out of his robes and Hermione looked at the terrible scene her nerves in knots. Wormtail had entered to witness the sight and looked very excited.

"Yes!! Take Potter and leave only Lord Voldermort!" he cackled.

"The orb Hermione… Please! HARRY!!" yelled Ginny.

"Potter…" muttered Draco still feeling the impact of his flight.

Hermione lifted the orb and took out her wand. She pointed it towards Ron as he began to lean close to Harry's face. "Please save them both… please," she thought in deep prayer and closed her eyes letting her wand drop and point at Harry through the yellow sphere. There was only one spell that came to her mind, one she had just been preparing for in her N.E.W.T.s studies. And so with this one glimmer of hope she looked at the scene and cried: "LUMINOS ARA!!!" It was then that a beam of bright yellow light emerged from Hermione's wand and passed through the orb. It soon surrounded Harry in an eerie glow just as Ron had begun to deliver the kiss. Harry opened his eyes to see the terrifying creature going not for his face, but begin to drain him of something from his forehead. To Harry, it looked like a green mist was entering the Dementor. He clenched his sword again and was about to strike in anyway he could but his attention was soon drawn to the glowing pendant that fell out of the cloak. It looked like the green mist was seeping from the Dementor into the stone. He stretched out his arm with great difficulty and saw the last of the mist enter it. He then, ripped the pendent off from Ron's neck. There was an ear-piercing scream and the Dementor pulled back and let Harry fall out of his clutches. It fell to the floor and began to shake uncontrollably like it was suffering from a severe shock. It took the cloak and once again threw it over its head.

Harry stumbled backwards and fell to the floor tiered. He had dropped everything in his hands and let himself slump on the floor. His hair was utterly messy and his fringe was nearly covering his eyes completely. The charm had warned off and Ginny ran in and threw her arms around Harry. She then looked at the mass that lay on the floor worriedly. Draco also moved slowly near them and looked onto where Ron had fallen. He was near the large gap in the wall that he had created when attacking Harry.

Hermione began to move towards the Dementor. She looked at the blue fabric fearfully. What if it didn't work? What if she'd be looking at Ron's dead demon figure? Would she be ready for something like that? "You have to be strong Hermione!" came Ginny's voice in her mind. She then moved away the material and saw a site that made her breath easily again. Ron's red hair had returned and his pale face now had some color restored. However, there was still the fact of him being alive to be determined that is until Ron swayed and turned his head to Hermione and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hermione…" he muttered blinking.

"Ron," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I have a massive headache!" he said putting his hand on his head.

Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm glad to see my pain makes you laugh," he said tiredly and slowly sitting.

"You… have no idea… how long it's been… since I could laugh like this!" she said water swelling in her eyes and taking him in her arms.

"Careful! Careful! How did you get here anyways? What happened?" he said smiling.

"It's been a bad dream Ron… all a bad dream," she said taking his lips delicately.

Ginny and Draco helped Harry up and they began to walk over to see Ron but Draco had nearly slipped over something… he soon realized what.

"What in the – NO! Wormtail!!!" he shouted as he dove to where he saw a rodent scurry. It had made its way to the pendant on the floor and grabbed it with its teeth. Escaping Draco's plunge it transformed into a human looked furiously at the teenagers.

"No!!! This isn't right!!" screamed Wormtail as he took out an object from his pocket. "It's ruined! Everything is ruined! All because of you, mudblood!!" he said his round face reddening with anger and pointing what was revealed as Harry's dropped wand.

"HEY!" came Draco's voice as he stood up. "Don't call her a mudblood!" he said grinning defiantly only inches away from the wand tip.

"Like I care what you think! I still have this! And I can still destroy you!"

"Pettigrew… the magical barrier won't allow it! The wand won't work!" said Hermione as a-matter-of-factly as Ron stooped up to see what was going on.

"It will with this," he said lifting the pendant into view.

"You're bluffing…"

"Wish to test that statement Mr. Malfoy?"

He began to indicate for Draco to move back to where Harry and Ginny where and slowly moved closer to Ron and Hermione. He was right beside them still dangerously pointing his wand at who ever would dare move but focusing it more importantly on the couple that lay huddled on the floor. The wind began to blow violently through the gap as Peter stood before it. The Raven-cloak, still latched onto Ron's back was fluttering madly.

"This is it! You'll both suffer for what you have ruined! After all the effort I put into making it seem like nothing was wrong! Averting all signs that anything was happening! It was insufferable writing to Ginny about how happy you were here so Potter wouldn't be tipped off!" he began as Ginny's face flushed with anger. "I did the impossible to make this work for my master! And you – Erg! But I can continue his legacy with the Snake Pendant and I'll start by sending you two into oblivion! AVADA -"

"No!!!"

As he pointed his wand to mutter the rest of the spell, Peter suddenly felt a force push him back! It was Ginny! She had vigorously pushed the round-faced wizard back before he could say another word. Harry had screamed for her but was relieved to see her fall backwards on the floor. Pettigrew however, stumbled upon his feet and couldn't seem to maintain his balance. He felt himself slip on some loose stones on the edge of the gap on the floor. He was going to fall to his death! Before loosing all his equilibrium he had gotten a hold of Ron's cloak and tried to use him to pull himself back but it was no good! Soon they both were dragged downward by gravity and began to plummet into the chasm!

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I get as many reviews! I'm a humble little writer just trying to get people's attention cause I'm insecure that way… umm… wait a minute… That wasn't supposed to come out like that.

I also want to point out to a reviewer that all the 'children' in this series are 16 to 18 years old (by 18 I mean Ron of course since he's born in March) so yeah, they would talk more like adults but as for the 19th century bit… sorry, I wasn't there so I don't know how that sounds… This is how I talk to my friends! **Wonders**


	24. Fair Winds Blow

**A/N:** Now, I originally thought about merging 24 with 25 but then I thought to myself: _"**How terrible to do something like that! It's the end of the story entirely and I give them no warning what-so-ever in Chapter 23!"**_ Well, now I give you warning my wonderful-amazing readers!!! **The story comes to a close in chapter 25!** It was a great run! So after this chapter, **1 more** then… POOF.

**Disclaimer:** Same old same old… Just read the other 23 Chapters and you'll get the point!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**"Fair Winds Blow"**

Hermione had yelled the moment she felt Ron pull away from her arms. At this sudden realization, the moment had remained frozen in time. She saw Ron's face give a look of fear as the strands of red hair flew forwards and his body tumbled back. His eyes were filled with fear and shock. No! She wasn't going to let him leave her again! Wherever he was going, she was going to be with him! She took a hold of his body as the moment passed and the feeling of weightlessness took over. They both began to fall!

Harry and Draco had both ran to the opening as Ron, Hermione and Wormtail began to drop. Harry reached for his friends' hands but they were now beyond his reach. Ginny had crawled to see her brother's mouth wide open and hear his yell of surprise. Draco had remained frozen above watching the scene in disbelief and bewilderment.

"Hah!! You're both going with me!!!" yelled Wormtail as they fell faster.

"No!!" yelled Ron as he tore Wormtail's hand away and in the same stroke, felt something slip into his hands. "This is ENOUGH!"

Ron held Hermione as tightly as he could and closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, Ron's body began to glow blue as their clothes rippled in the accelerated speed of the fall. The blue light had become a flash coming from Ron's ring and the cloak above them had amazingly grown larger. Wormtail had continued to plummet as his eyes became tiny with shock! Before him, the Raven-cloak became two massive black wings.

The newly formed feathers were carried by the wind and they stopped falling. Wormtail however, was yelling defeated as his body was propelled forcefully into the rock and waves. Hermione felt a warm feeling come over her and soon felt a hand brush her face. She opened her eyes to see Ron looking down at her lovingly, the enormous wings open and molting black feathers around them in a whirlwind.

"Ron –"

"Pretty cool isn't it?" he said smiling as the wings began to send them slowly upward.

"You're amazing," she said trying to move her arms to grapple onto his neck.

"No… You are. In all my dreams you've been there, watching over me. I wasn't always able to see it but I felt it. I felt your eyes around me. Everything I've lived through was a nightmare… but I knew you'd be there to take care of me, to keep me safe. I've never loved anyone like you… I've never loved anyone other then you," he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Their embrace lasted until they firmly reached the floor on the top level. The moment Ron let Hermione go Ginny had jumped on top of him and hugged him so tightly his ribs began to hurt. She began to cry of joy but it seemed to Ron that she was also sobbing with hurt in her voice.

"Ron! I was so stupid!! I was so upset by the idea of that man having posed as you and that he was going to attack you, I – I -"

"Ginny! It's okay," he said stroking her hair.

Ron's large wings began to glow and they became the blue cloak once again. Ron then looked up to see Harry run into him and nearly topple over in a brotherly hug. Ron then looked at Harry and removed an item from his pocket. It was the pendant.

"I think it's only fit if you do the honors," said Ron as he put it on the floor.

Harry nodded and turned around to fetch the Gryffindor sword. With one mighty stroke he had plunged the glowing red blade into the rock and crushed it into a thousand pieces as a green smoke evaporated into the air. Ron smiled and looked at his friends' faces. That is until the near shock of seeing Draco among them hit him like a bullet. Draco looked away, turned around and motioned for everyone that they had better leave. They all followed happily for not even the gloom and desolation of the prison could keep their spirits down. They had Ron back and that was all that mattered.

Harry picked up his fallen wand and they evacuated the fortress at a quick pace moving a side the bodies that lingered with the stench of death. Ron's eyes saddened at the sight and his heart sank even with the warm touch of Hermione's hand in his. As they made their way outside, there was a loud honking noise and flashing lights hit their faces as they exited the opening that Harry had made. It was Ron's car, beeping joyfully at the return of its master. It even began to purr softly like a kitten as they approached. Without another moment to spare they all entered the car as Hermione, Ron and Draco took the back seat. The scene felt odd to Ron who felt like he had just woken up from a thousand-yearlong nap. He continued to stare at Draco perplexed until it looked like a vain had begun to throb on the silver-haired boy's forehead.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

"What - What happened? What happened to your dad?" said Ron as Draco began to blink. What an odd first question from someone who was just released from a curse.

"He… He's still in the ministry's custody. I'm going to tell Black about him when we get back. He has to pay back his debt to society,' said Draco in a monotone voice.

"And… um – why are you here anyways? I wanted to ask that first but I thought it would be more polite to ask about your dad," said Ron honestly as Draco sighed irritably.

"Ron!" said Hermione looking discouraged.

"What? I need to catch up! You have no idea what I've been through! It was terrible! The worst thing about being a Dementor is the unsatisfying hunger! And all I could do, was go on feeding and feeding!"

"And that's different from the way you are normally?" said Harry in a sarcastic voice.

"Ha! Very funny Harry!" he retorted. "You have no idea! Plus, you know most Dementor's can't see right? Well I could! I could see everything! I could see… everyone…" said Ron looking at his feet.

No one made a sound. The somewhat light-hearted discussion died down until Ron spoke up again. He felt like he was long over due for some explanations.

"It happened a few days after I got there. Wormtail had been saving that stone in his pocket for a while and he kept talking to me constantly. I tried as best as I could to shut him up but he just wouldn't stop. He kept telling me that he knew I didn't deserve to be here, that I should just burst out of there because I was innocent. And then one night I had fallen asleep and he managed to slip it on me…"

"Probably turned into a rat and put it on. If that stone really gave him the power to do magic in there then he could have done so at any moment," said Draco flatly.

"No… he wanted me doubting myself and everything before. It was like some sort of conditioning! When you become a Dementor, your body feels cold from the inside and everything in your mind and heart escapes you! You want something to fill you. You want warmth and comfort and you starve for it. Wormtail made sure I didn't starve though, starting with the guards… and then moving on to those wizards… where I made Harry's mark… I remember it all. Finally he had me taking every single prisoner in Azkaban whose shame and doubt drew me near but it was never enough to fill me. They might as well send me back there… I'm a murderer,"

Hermione looked deeply distressed. She had just gotten Ron back and he was still feeling miserable. She knew that what had happened to him was not his fault and she waned to desperately tell him but Ginny cut her off with something that Hermione would have, under normal circumstances, found herself saying.

"But Ron… why is it that you didn't remain a Dementor? If that stone really was the source to the Dementors' creation then why didn't you just remain in that horrible body like the normal ones do?" asked Ginny now zooming over the water.

"Because I wasn't completely empty. I told you that Wormtail wanted me sorely depressed before he'd slip it on. I think that the original Dementors were people who had black hearts then with that stone were turned completely wretched! I think that's why Dumbledore hated them so much. However, there was a power that protected me and kept me safe. I couldn't fall into the spell with that sort of power inside me,"

"The Phoenix Ring?" asked Hermione.

"This time you're wrong Hermione, it was you," he said lovingly. "I still had your love in my heart so it kept wearing off. Wormtail had to always take it off and put it back on me so the spell would work, as a rat of course. I would have attacked him as a human,"

"How terrible! I can't believe you had to go through that!" added Ginny.

"Looking around, I'm thinking that some of us had gone through a lot worse then even I did," he said looking at Draco.

They did not talk for the rest of the journey. Hermione felt, for once, without the desire to speak. She simply clung on to Ron's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. As she fell into sleep he would sometimes kiss her head. Draco looked at the scene a bit awkward. Now that everything was settled, now that all the wrongs would soon be turned right what was really left for him?

After a long trip, they finally returned to the castle as the sun peaked high in the sky. It had been an exhausting night and after landing on Hag's Head isle, Ron took over driving so Ginny could rest. Draco took the front seat during the remainder of the trip but said nothing to Ron. He as well kept quite to himself and hardly stray his sight from the route. Although Ron's concentration, he looked like something else was occupying his mind. The other three in the back were huddled in sleep, Harry's arm over Ginny and Hermione resting her head on his back. When the one thousand year old school came into view and once they were properly landed, Ron had to nudge all of them so they could enter the castle. Ron's eyes continued to dart to Draco until they stopped right before the large oak doors.

"Mal – Draco. I just want to say I'm sorry," said Ron.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It was because of my selfishness that it all started! I – I did put myself before everyone! I didn't think! And I know that your father was involved in the whole thing but I didn't know if you were too - but if you're here then that means you weren't! And if you didn't then your dad –"

"Enough Weasley! Your voice is jarring!"

"But it means he –"

"Nothing can be done. Just shut up," he said in a non-menacing tone.

"I've had you all worry about me when everyone else was suffering more then I was. And then with Harry, I almost killed you Harry… I couldn't hold back,"

"Ron! Listen to yourself! You've got to remember that we're all here for each other all right? So what if I almost died… what else is new?" said Harry as he began to laugh. Ginny whined like a puppy after hearing that and Ron's face brightened.

"I feel sorry for all of you… if I was away for so long then that means the only one to spread the laughs was Harry… You really must have all suffered…" he said in a tragic tone as Harry tried to punch Ron in the arm.

"Yeah, like Draco said: "Shut up Weasley!" laughed Harry.

Hermione felt so relieved to have Ron back. The sounds of laughter filled the air once again and to her, this was the way it should be. Everything was right with the world again, at least, she hoped.

* * *

**A/N****:** One more Chappy and its over! Watch out for my silly **Epilogue** at the **end of Chapter 25!** Bye-bye! **kisses**


	25. Is it really over?

**A/N:** This is it! The last Chapter to the story! I hope you all enjoyed it! It has been fun editing this story that I wrote **nearly a year ago!** WOW! Time really does fly! I'm just glad that you've come back for more! :D If you still want to read more of my stories check out my **User ID** for more! Cause I have them! Well… goodbye! 

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**"Is it really over?"**

They sauntered along towards the school half asleep until they reached the middle of the hall. They met with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Snape who were waiting somewhat eagerly and hopeful. The moment the teachers saw the tall redhead they put themselves at ease. It was done then, it was all over. They moved closer to the group as Ron was suddenly assaulted from behind! To his very surprise, Fred and George had appeared out of nowhere and looked thrilled to see their brother safe and well. "Mum made us come!" "She was convinced that the clock at home was working again and that you were here!" "We came to be sure!" Snape moved closer to the other three and scanned over them analytically. He then looked at Draco and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Malfoy," sounded of Snape's deep voice. "I'd like to know if I could have a word with you but first I must know if you have your wand,"

"My wand?"

"Yes,"

"Of course I do. It's in my – AH! What? Where –"

"I think I have the answer to that then. Please come with me," he said as he led Draco deeper into the hall where a tall black silhouette awaited them.

The rest of the teenagers looked intrigued but Professor Dumbledore, who was looking at the cloak that was still wrapped around Ron, stole their attention. Ron, realizing why he was being targeted removed it and gave it to Harry. Hermione, following Ron's example, removed the orb from her pocket and handed it back as well. Harry took all the treasures and returned them to professor McGonagall. The moment he lifted his head however, the transfiguration teacher gave a gasp.

"Oh my! Albus! Albus come here!" she hurried as the old wizard moved next to her.

"So it is as expected. This is proof that he is finally gone," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry confused.

"I suppose that it's better that you find out for yourself Mr. Potter. Well, we'll now be going. We have to prepare to receive a student that has been away for a while,"

"A student?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, Dennis Creevly I believe," responded Dumbledore.

The three smiled happily. Dumbledore must have found Dennis while they were on their adventure! Harry, Ginny and Hermione were all a twitter but Ron was not. He looked at his excited friends and lifted an eyebrow.

"Dennis wasn't here? I guess that's why it was so quiet in the common room,"

"Well, yes Ron. Didn't you know? Didn't Wormtail reveal his whole plan to you? You knew about Lucius," asked Ginny.

"Yes but this plan had nothing to do with DENNIS Creevly! It was that other little weasel that –" said Ron, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Ron, Dennis was kidnapped! That's why –" began Hermione until Professor Mc Gonagall cut her off.

"Kidnapped? Heavens no! He is returning from an exchange trip early. Colin has taken his place and is going to continue to study there. His grades were up to par so I said he could leave,"

"WHAT?" they all shouted at once.

The professor gave them an odd look and decided best to leave. She stared at Professor Dumbledore as they both walked away. As they went, Draco returned running, followed by Professor Snape and to their surprise, by Sirius Black. Draco looked very distressed but stopped for a moment to catch his breath before getting to close to the others. He stared at the ground and Hermione noticed his eyes were shifting as if they were searching for something.

"Draco, what's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"My – my father escaped," he murmured.

"WHAT?" came everyone's voice for a second time.

"Yes, he used magic to escape so we only supposed that he had stolen Draco's wand when he went to visit him. It was the only explanation we could come up with and we were right," concluded Sirius.

"I know just when he could have done it too. He approached me at the very beginning of my visit and I was under so much shock I probably didn't notice his hand slip into my pocket. The coward! He was planning this from the beginning," said Draco his fist tightening.

"We'll be looking for him Draco. Don't worry about that. If you leave everything to the Wizard Capture Unit we'll find your father," said Sirius but Draco's stared did not falter away from the floor. "I'm sorry things turned out this way," he said finally resting a hand on Draco's shoulder before walking close to Harry.

Harry looked up at him and Sirius paused and smiled hugely. Harry blinked a few times. This stare was not a normal one. He was happy about something, very happy. He soon gestured to Snape to come with him so they could discuss Lucius' case more and the two dark men walked away. Harry scratched his head, first McGonagall and Dumbledore, then Sirius?

"I can't stand by and let this happen. I'm going to look for my father as well!" declared Draco finally.

"What? But what about your studies?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Hermione!" everyone sighed.

"I'll finish them next year. I hope you don't mind having me graduate with you Ginny?" said Draco with a strangely warm grin.

"No! It will be nice to have someone stay," she smiled.

"We'll go with you and –"

"No P – Harry. You've done enough for my cause and I thank you for that. Besides, this is something between my father and me. Once he finds out he has no master he wont know what to do… so I'll be there waiting for him. He is still my father," he grinned.

"Great, first Colin now Lucius…" said Hermione.

"Colin?"

No one made a sound and Ron looked to everyone. He knew what they were thinking. He knew that somewhere in between his leave and his return they had probably felt sympathy for him because they thought he had lost someone precious to him. But Colin lied and left, just when the dark side had lost. That was too much coincidence to be overlooked. They had all seemed to have come to an agreement without words as Draco continued to search the expressions. Draco had enough on his mind now for him to even begin to think about Colin.

"Oh it's nothing," said Hermione.

"Well… I better get going then. Who knows how far he's gotten by now,"

"Draco –" began Ginny.

"Don't worry about me. And I promise I won't let anymore evil people come near you next year Ginny I owe you that,"

"No more evil people... except you of course," said Ron lifting an eyebrow.

"Still don't trust me do you Weasley?"

"It's not that! It's just, how you are is how I'll always remember you," he smiled.

"So I guess I'll remember you as the hot-headed idiot who can never keep his mouth shut, his face out of other people's business and who says useless and stupid things in the most unnecessary moments," smiled Draco.

"Yep he's got Ron down right," said Fred.

"WHAT? Why YOU –" began Ron as he rolled up his sleeves to pummel Draco.

"RON! Good luck Draco. I'll handle him from now on," said Hermione restraining Ron as Draco laughed.

Ron began to laugh as well. Before the silvered-hair boy turned to leave he looked at Harry. His eyes doubled in size on seeing that the fringe on Harry's face was completely parted away. "So, that's it then," he said to himself as he walked away. Harry was upset now. Was there something freakishly wrong with him? Did he look like a Dementor or something?

"So what's the story with Colin?" asked George.

"He was one of them! He was working with Wormtail and Lucius to lure Harry to – to Azkaban. He really did hate him that much," said Ron who must have heard it all from Wormtail.

"Wait! You all went to Azkaban? Wormtail was loose?" said George.

"The means Dumbledore couldn't protect you against the Dementor! Did it come after you?" asked George curiously.

"Well –" began Ron.

"We destroyed it! It's dead! And so is Wormtail… and every other person in that prison," said Hermione.

"We should tell dad to shut down that place,"

"And to keep a look out for Colin too,"

"Terrible thing to live through, especially since we have such good news! Say, he forgot to say it, didn't he Fred?"

"Yes he did. Has loads of things on his mind, Sirius Black does. Ron, you've been cleared!"

"What?"

"There was a ministry member that went clean! He said that Lucius came to him after he escaped. He asked Lucius if you were really involved and he told him you were just a pawn the entire time! So you're a free man again,"

"Of course, the ministry member resigned but I suppose it's best for him. Won't get into any compromising situations again or be able to win employee of the month. We better get move on Fred, mum will want to know everything but I know she'll be happy that you're here now Ron,"

The twins waved goodbye and began to leave but not before looking long and hard at Harry. "So that's what he meant!" and they both disappeared from view.

"Okay! That's it! Everybody, tell me if I look strange!"

"You look strange," repeated Ron.

"Stop that Ron! I'm serious! Everyone's giving me an odd face!"

"Well, the only freakishly wrong thing about you, a side from that fact that you're seventeen and still WAY too short is – Oh my gosh! It's gone!"

"Gone?" said Hermione.

"Hermione! The great ugly gash on his head!"

"Hey! You always liked my – what? It's gone?" said Harry.

"He's right! Your scar has vanished!" said Ginny parting Harry's hair completely away.

Harry's forehead was as smooth as his friends. Ginny passed her hand over it a few times to be sure it was real. It was almost awkward seeing Harry without his scar and the others began to wonder what had happened.

"Well, what do you know? How did we not notice? I guess your hair covered it up," said Ron.

"But how is it that it's gone? Harry did something happen to you when we were in Azkaban?" asked Ginny.

"You mean a side from the fact that I was glowing yellow from Hermione's charm?"

"My charm? Oh! Of course! The spell I used! "Luminos Ara"!"

"Come again?" said Ron.

"It' means "Light Shield!" of course! Ron, you really have to catch up on school!"

"Oh brother," sighed Ron.

"It protected Harry's body because it protects things that are pure," she continued giving Ron a 'you-need–to-study-for-your-N.E.W.T.s' look.

"Wait Hermione! There was a green mist that left me and went into the snake pendant!"

"You-know-" began Ron but then took a deep breath and said. "Vol-der-mort?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes! Any part of him that was in you has completely vanished! Ron probably sucked it out of you when you were struggling! And that scar must have been an imprint! A physical indication of Voldermort's presence!" analyzed Hermione.

"And I destroyed the pendant. So that's it then! It's all finally over," said Harry rubbing his flat forehead.

Ginny seized Harry closely and they decided it was time to head to the common room for some sleep. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly as they saw Harry and Ginny move a head of them. Ron stopped and saw the two, move out of focus. He stared into Hermione's brown eyes and passed a loving hand on her cheek. He then took her little body and laced his arms around her. She blushed. This was so nice. He was so warm and they were finally together again. No danger lurking in the shadows, no fear growing, nothing but themselves safely wading in happiness. They were lost again. The world had disappeared. She felt protected by Ron but knew now, that she could protect him too. They had passed so many tests and gone through so many trials just to live in this moment. Just to be close to the people they loved. She closed her eyes. Ron's mind and heart were now at ease. Draco will find his father, Colin will be found there was no need to worry anymore.

"I'm with her again, I'm with her. I'm holding her just like I did at the beginning. She's not pushing away; she's not leaving my grasp. She likes this just the same way I do. Life is complicated. We think we do good things but sometimes they're not. We think we're helping but we make things worse. We do this for a lover, for the love of a friend, for family… it's unavoidable because it's all-powerful: it's pure. Even when the situations are mixed, even when consequences are hard… we do things, we live, we breathe all for love,"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** That's it! It's over! I must warn you all that I have NO IDEA how to write an epilogue so this is my account of events put as it came to me. See ya and don't forget to see my other stories if you ever want them!

**Epilogue:**

And so the trio goes forth to finishing school. As Ron does his best to catch up as his relationship with Hermione grows. Her determination to help him study only makes him more grateful to have her by his side. Hermione does her best to fuel Ron's mind with information and he succeeds in **barely** passing Snape's N.E.W.Ts. She finally uncovers Ron's hidden potential as he, surprisingly, excels in his Charms N.E.W.Ts. Hermione, as always expected, graduated with honors and Harry and Ron had managed to win the Quidditch cup for the fourth year running. A scout had gone to the finals and had offered Ron his dream job: to be a Keeper for the Chudly Cannons. To this Ron accepts and Hermione surprisingly decided to take time to travel with Ron. Harry declines (not just because he doesn't really fancy the team) and takes an offer from Mr.Weasley to work at the Ministry as his personal assistant. Harry and Ginny also rekindle their relationship during those final days of term. He secretly offers her an engagement ring that they keep to themselves until the young girl finishes school.

Draco's trials and travel lead him to finally finding his father after following a long line of leads by old liaisons of the Malfoys. By then, Lucius was too devastated by the loss of his master and the loss of dark followers that he refused to return with Draco. Lucius had felt the fall of his prestige as he realizes that he had nowhere to go anymore. Draco never mentions that he had a hand in the destruction of the plan and offers to harbor him, once again but calls on the hit wizards one month after "containing" him. Draco returns to school and graduates with Ginny. (He has become very good friends with her) Sirius by then had isolated Creevly and sentenced him to a Juvenal Wizard Detention Ward where he continued his studies and finally learned how to control his obsessions.

(He was still a minor then. Ron's the oldest of the whole group turning 18 on March 1st in this story. He was only weeks away from turning so that's why he was sent to Azkaban.)

**Other Characters:**

**Neville Longbottom:** Studies by Professor Neidlemore and soon they began experimenting in a new and exotic plant that might have powerful properties that enhance nimbleness. (Good for Neville huh?)

**Padma and Parvati Patil:** Both graduate and marry two rich heirs. (duh)

**Dean Thomas:** Joins a football team. (lol.. sorry I just can't think up anything good for this kid!)

**Seamus Finnegan:** Meets and Joins the wizarding band: Weird Sisters. (lol. Another awful one!)

**Dennis Creevly:** Goes on with school and graduates as Head Boy. He soon opens a magical photography development store in honor of his brother, or mostly in mocking. "Creepy Creevly Developments"

**Justin Finch-Fletchly:** Goes on to work for the Daily Prophet where he gets to blab as much as he likes.


End file.
